Blood of the Godfather
by Talesofwovensilver
Summary: WBWL. The Potters attempt to give their youngest away to the Dursleys. Sirius objects and takes his god-daughter to raise as his own. Follow their journey as their relationships develop and they and their family grow and discover who they are and what is truly important in life. FemHarry. Black-family-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IMPORTANT! This is a wrong boy/girl who lived fic. I don't believe James and Lily would do this to their child and I know a lot of people don't like this storyline, but I need it to happen for the story to work.**

Sirius had felt the wards break and immediately left what he was doing. Headed straight for Godric's Hollow he pushed his bike as far and fast as he could.

When he arrived it was to a destroyed house. But a very much alive Lily, James and the twins – though Sirius couldn't see perfectly.

He was so thankful he could almost collapse. Instead he ran up to the young family who were conversing with Dumbledore.

"James!" He cried out.

Said person twisted round and let out a tired grin when he saw his best friend. "Hey Sirius. What are you doing here?" James seemed kind of anxious which Sirius found odd, but he brushed it off as stress from the night or something similar – for now.

"I felt the wards fall. Is everyone alright? What about Aurora? And Charlus?" Sirius was panicked.

"Relax Padfoot. Everyone's fine. The Aurors are on Peter's trail. Hopefully they'll catch him. Though I'm not optimistic."

Sirius tensed. He had completely forgotten about Wormtail being the secret keeper during his mad rush. The little traitor!

Padfoot wanted to find him and rip him into tiny pieces. Sirius barely managed to control himself before he did something he'd regret.

James and Lily were both unharmed though seemingly distraught.

He hadn't seen much of Aurora though Charlus was wailing hysterically (unharmed; Lily was trying to quiet him but Sirius was sure she would have checked the twins over for injuries the moment she got to them so he wasn't too worried) and Aurora was always the quieter child.

Still, he needed to hold his god-daughter. He wouldn't do anything stupid as long as he knew she was safe.

"Prongs. Can I hold Aurora? Where is she? She's okay right?"

Lily and James looked at each other and shifted. James looked nervously back at Sirius.

"Look. Sirius-"

Said man cut him off before he could continue. "Did something happen to her? Oh Merlin! Tell me she's alive! She is alive right?"

Just as Sirius was working himself up again, a healer – hearing the commotion – came up and handed the young panicked man a small bundle.

"She's right here Mr. Black." The young woman handed the small child over to Sirius who was reaching for her.

She turned to address the rest of the assembled party. "She's exhausted but conscious and well. She has a scar on the back right of her neck just below her hairline. It does have remnants of dark magic surrounding it. But this whole scene and the twins especially are saturated in it. I am fairly certain it won't harm either of them, but a check-up is recommended for about a week from now to ascertain."

Looking at Aurora's neck, where the nurse had said the scar was, the dog animagus found a lightning bolt shaped scar standing out in a raw pink colour. Lightly Sirius ran a finger gently down the scar but got a soft whimper in return.

Sirius immediately twisted Aurora so she was facing him and saw her wide, emotive green eyes staring back at him with some tears trickling down her cheeks and thick black curls falling all over her face.

He was surprised. She had been so quiet he had thought she had fallen to sleep as the nurse had been carrying her over. He quickly but gently hugged her to him, feeling her small, one year old arms twist in his hair and shirt as he cradled her to his chest.

"It's okay pup. It's over. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

Hearing an uncomfortable clearing of the throat sound next to him, Sirius looked up from the fragile little girl in his arms to his best friends light hazel eyes that wouldn't look him in the eye.

"James?" You could hear the question in the single word.

"You see Sirius." James started again. "Voldemort cast the killing curse when he was here. Somehow it didn't kill the twins, but instead bounded off of them back at Voldemort."

Sirius's eyes widened. He continued to stare at James, waiting for the rest of the story.

"Well, you know the reason we went into hiding in the first place?" Sirius nodded. It was because of a Prophecy – one Sirius did not know the contents to.

"What are you trying to say James?" Sirius wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well, the Prophecy stated there was a child born as the seventh month dies that was destined to defeat the Dark Lord. There were three children that fit that criteria. One was Neville – Frank and Alice's kid." Sirius nodded.

"The other two were…"

"Charlus and Aurora." Sirius finished for him. Suddenly everything made a lot more sense to him.

"So it's one of these two?" The man questioned.

"Well." Here James looked to Lily again, who then took over for him.

"Professor Dumbledore here was just inspecting Charlus for us. He has a drained magical core and was awake when we arrived. He also has a scar along his left cheek." For the first time that night Sirius noticed the scar that ran along Charlus's cheek. It wasn't a big scar, but on the small child it looked a lot bigger than it would be on an adult. Taking up almost the whole of his cheek. It was shaped half-way between a V and a tick.

"We think the V stands for Voldemort." Lily finished her explanation. All three stood looking at him as if expecting something from him. But for the life of him Sirius couldn't figure it out.

"What exactly does that mean?" He asked cautiously.

For the first time since Sirius arrived, Dumbledore spoke up. "That, my boy, means Charlus here is the conqueror of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He will grow up in the spotlight and probably need both his parents' attention to make sure he grows up properly. He will also need training as I fear this is not the last we will hear of Voldemort."

Sirius had a faint understanding of what the headmaster was suggesting but stayed silent and stony, not saying a thing and making them squirm.

He hoped he had gotten it all wrong. Blown it out of proportion. Because he did not like what he thought they were suggesting. He clutched Aurora closer to him.

He could still remember the day she was born.

 _Flashback_

 _Lily had been in labour for hours and James, Sirius and Remus had been sitting in the waiting room the whole time._

 _James wand was bouncing on his knee as he tapped it anxiously in some obscure beat._

 _Sirius was playing with a rubber band and Remus was sitting, shifting in his seat every 15 minutes._

 _When the midwife finally called James into the room, the remaining two marauders were left waiting anxiously for the new little additions to their makeshift family._

 _Finally James came bouncing through the doorway, a radiant smile stretching his face. The answering grins he received were equally as wide._

" _A boy and a girl! Come in. We'll introduce you."_

 _James bounded back to Lily's room and after sharing an amused smirk the other two followed his path through the maternity ward._

 _Entering the room saw an exhausted but smiling Lily cradling a small bundle wrapped in blue. James held an equally small bundle wrapped in green._

 _Approaching the couple they stood by the bed as Lily tilted her arms slightly to show a small pink baby wearing a knitted cap and baby suit. Their eyes were closed and the small child had a small downy tuft of red hair – similar to Lily's own – just showing._

" _Charlus Potter. Remus, we were wondering if you'd like to be his godfather?"_

 _Remus was gapping as his head swivelled between Lily and James, before breaking into a delighted grin. Which made everyone around him smile brighter._

" _I'd love to. Thank you both." Remus shuffled a bit closer as Lily careful extended her arms and allowed Remus to take Charlus into his._

" _Thank_ _ **you**_ _Moony." James corrected. He then turned to Sirius with the other child – the girl – still in his arms. "Padfoot. We were wondering if you'd be the godfather to our daughter. We haven't picked out a name yet."_

 _Sirius smiled. Even though he knew that he'd be a godfather by the end of the day Sirius was still honoured by the fact Lily and James trusted him with something so important._

" _It would be my greatest honour Prongs."_

 _James grinned along with him and – as Lily had done with Remus – gently handed his daughter over to Sirius._

 _Carefully cradling the child in his arms Sirius looked down at her and nearly had a heart attack. Staring back up at him were bright green eyes. They were completely focused on him and it stole his breath away._

 _Not being able to tear his eyes away from the child staring up at him Sirius whispered. "I thought all babies had blue eyes at birth. And that they can't focus on their surroundings for at least eight weeks."_

 _James nodded his head. "The midwife told us it's not common, but in some magical babies their development is more rapid. But she's never seen one so advanced as this one here." He smiled lovingly at his daughter. "Her growth is normal. She's just quiet and the only irregularities are her eyes and focus. So far anyway. But she's completely healthy."_

 _Sirius finally tore his eyes away from the child's gaze to look at his friend who gave him a reassuring smile._

 _He turned his attention back to the child in his arms. Now he knew what to expect he wasn't waylaid by her eyes and gaze on him. Instead he took in the rest of her appearance._

 _Almost having his second heart attack that day he saw the black curly hair on the top of her head. It wasn't wispy like her brothers. It was like a full head of hair. Small ringlets covered her small head and Sirius felt his eyebrows shot up again. He took in the delicate shade of pink that all babies' skin were and worked out she'd be naturally pale when the flush died down._

 _But not just any kind of paleness. It reminded Sirius of when he'd seen his baby photos – not that there were many – as the same delicate ivory skin tone he possessed. The hair too, reminded him painfully of his cousin's hair. Bellatrix and Andromeda had always had voluminous curly hair and Narcissa wasn't immune either, she was just a special case. It seemed the curly hair was part of the Black curse._

 _That didn't explain how James's child had curly hair though, or ivory pale skin. Though both James and Lily were fairly pale, they both had a more natural tan than he did. He had worked for years to get his skin to darken in the sun. One less thing to connect him to his family._

 _Unless. James mother – Dorea - had been a Black. That would make sense. Especially since…_

" _James, Lily. When did you decide which one of us was going to be godfather to which child?"_

 _Lily looked confused at the odd question but comprehension dawned over James face as if he'd just figured it out._

" _You think so Sirius? But that hasn't happened in, what, a hundred years? More?"_

" _If you did it would make sense. Dorea was a pureblood Black. Even if she didn't look like one, she must have inherited the genes. Which she then passed onto you. It's the only reason I would think they would show themselves now. Unless this is just some spectacularly odd coincidence that fits all the criteria. That is, if you did. Did you?" Sirius was staring at James intently as his eyes blew wide. He could also hear a small noise of comprehension as it dawned on Remus._

" _Yes." It came out like a whisper. James cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes we did. We thought since boys tend to be more raucous that Remus would be a calming influence. We also thought you be great with a goddaughter. I can't say why exactly, because I'm not sure exactly why myself. It just seemed to make sense."_

 _James and Sirius were still staring at each other before the dog animagus split into an ear splitting grin._

" _Why don't' I get a midwife or someone and we can see whilst you explain to Lily."_

 _James smiled back at him before leaning towards Lily._

 _His goddaughter still in his arms, Sirius gave her a tender smile – to which she gave a small yawn, making her mouth form a little 'O'. He chuckled and carried on down the hall to the reception._

" _Hi. I was wondering if anyone in this facility could perform a_ _ **suscepit sanguinem***_ _test for us, could they?"_

 _The witch at the desk looked up at him with wide eyes before looking down at the child in his arms, seemingly connecting the dots before scrambling her wand and letting out a patronus charm that went speeding off down the corridor._

" _I've just sent off an alert. Could you tell me which room I will need to direct the doctor_ (mediwitch?) _to?"_

 _The woman began supervising a quill and parchment set up whilst he gave her the details._

" _Room 27. James and Lily Potter."_

" _Thank you. If you return to the room someone will be along shortly."_

" _Thank you for your help. Have a nice day."_

" _Good luck!" The nurse called out after him._

 _Entering the room again Sirius relayed the details._

 _He settled down to wait. Still holding his goddaughter in his arms a name popped into his head. He shook it out. One, A-this baby was Lily and James child to name. Two, that was a traditional Black name so he shouldn't really call her that._

 _Still, the name kept calling him and he unwittingly found himself connecting the name to the child in his arms._

 _Deciding he should probably ask the new parents if they'd thought of a name yet he did so._

" _Not yet. We just can't seem to find one that fits."_

 _Sirius chewed his lip before thinking, 'What's the harm in asking?'_

" _What about Aurora?"_

 _James and Lily blinked at each other before looking at each other and smiling._

" _It's perfect. We'll call her Aurora Dorea Potter."_

 _End of Flashback_

The results for the test came back positive. The young family had been ecstatic.

It had been the happiest day of Sirius's life. Aurora had stolen his heart the first time she had looked at him with those bright green eyes. He couldn't have asked for anything more.

Anyone trying to harm her would have to face him first.

Which was why he was looking at the group in front of him with such a hard expression.

"What are you talking about." It wasn't a question, but a challenge.

"Sirius. We need to take care of Charlus now. Make sure that he's prepared. Aurora can go live with her Aunt. There she'll live happily. There she won't be in the shadow of her brother and she will be able to grow on her own. She will be safe there."

Sirius was absolutely furious. He squashed his anger. It would get him nowhere.

"Let me take her. I am her godfather and I have a stable job and the Black fortune."

"Sirius, my boy. We need to ensure her safety-"

He cut Dumbledore off. "I can ensure her safety. I'm a qualified Auror. I have wards surrounding my apartment."

"They might not be powerful enough to keep death eaters out."

"They have done so far. Why wouldn't they now? Anyway! Voldemort is gone! What are they going to do? If you're so worried about his followers attacking then it should be Charlus who should be being protected by your oh so powerful wards! Didn't you just say he was the one who defeated Voldemort! If you're concerned about Aurora's safety then keep her behind your wards and train her too!"

"We can't Sirius. We need to prepare Charlus. We need to place all out focus on him."

Sirius looked at them in betrayal and disgust. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Where would you send her? We all know James has no siblings. No one with half a brain would ever think it would be a good idea to send her to Lily's sister. She hates magic and everything to do with it. Aurora wouldn't grow up happily there. So where do you want to send her? Huh! There IS NOWHERE!"

Sirius was mad. His wand was clenched tightly in his hand. His knuckles turning white.

"Sirius, my boy-" Sirius seemed to be cutting him off a lot.

"Don't. Call me. That."

They all seemed surprised but wisely didn't comment.

"Alright. Mr Black. By giving Aurora to Petunia I could set up blood wards to protect her. It would be fool proof. It's for the best."

"No." Sirius ground out.

"Sirius. Please think about it. It's the best for everyone in the long run. You're being selfish. Letting your attachments get in the way."

Everyone quickly realised that had been the wrong thing to say.

Sirius let out a cold, bitter laugh. "Well. Seeing as I'm her _godfather_ I think I'm entitled to be attached. I put her needs first. Seeing as her parents won't. She will NOT go to Lily's sister. I forbid it."

"You can't 'forbid it'. You don't have the authority. That lies will the parents and the law."

"I am her godfather, Lord and Head to the Noble and Most Ancient House Black. My family has been around for _centuries_. I outrank you in _every_ way. If you go up against me in court I _will_ bring in _every_ surviving member of the Black family. All powerful in their own right. They _will_ tarnish your Potter name. Aurora is just as much a Black as a Potter. I have the suscepit sanguinem papers to prove it. Lily has no standing in the ministry. She's a muggle born and the Wizengamot wouldn't dare choose a muggle born over the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. _You_ _won't_ _win_. Especially if I tell them you were going to send her to _filthy_ _muggles_. You have nothing."

Sirius hissed the whole defence. He used every Slytherin trait he had hidden over the years and twisted the words to make it seem as if there was no way they would stand a chance against him. They probably wouldn't. He had the Black fortune and the intimidation factor. Still, he couldn't be sure. Not that he would tell them that.

They all stood there stunned. "I am taking Aurora with me. From now on she is no longer a Potter. She is Aurora Dorea _Black._ You obviously don't want her."

He turned to stalk away.

"Sirius!"

"That's Lord Black to you!" He spat viciously. James physically recoiled.

"You made your decision. You'll live with it. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black cut all ties to the Potters, Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix. From now on until I decide otherwise we are a neutral party. So mote it be." Magic swirled around Sirius visibly before pulsing once and dissipating into him.

To others the magic would just appear to bind the oath. To Sirius it was the Black family magic responding to and fulfilling the oath.

Not bothering with his motorcycle, he banished it back to the garage next to his apartment. The only reason he hadn't apparated here was because he hadn't been thinking straight, there were anti-apparition wards in place and he already had his motorcycle with him at the time.

He didn't want to go back to his apartment. People knew where that was. No. He steeled himself. He figured that the best place to stay undisturbed would be in his childhood home. No one would look for him there. If they did it had wards to keep Albus Dumbledore himself out.

Checking Aurora was asleep, he apparated out of Godrics Hollow before anybody could stop him.

 **A/N: Aurora is recognised as a Black which is why Sirius didn't cut ties with her when he said the oath. Sirius is out of character, but I believe after/in Azkaban he somehow lost his maturity, reverting back to what he was comfortable with and before he had lost James. I will be making Sirius mature in this story, because will be a father and a powerful figure.**

 **If you wanted to read the Halloween Voldemort scene. Sorry, but I feel like everybody already knows what would have happened. If you want to read one I have another WBWL story called Forged bonds. That has a Voldemort scene. If enough people want I might create a one-shot or something similar for you guys. Review what you think!**

 ***means blood of the godfather translated into Latin via google translate.**


	2. Chapter 2

Opening and approaching the front door felt a wave of magic and darkness wash over Sirius.

The hall was dark and musty and Sirius could faintly see swathes of cloth hanging over a patch of wall. Odd. That definitely wasn't there before.

Sirius entered the house and closed the door behind him with a resounding click that echoed in the empty space.

Cautiously, with one arm extended in front of him and the other cradling Aurora to him, Sirius made his way through the long, corridor like entry hall.

Through years of practice Sirius effortlessly avoided the troll leg stand and made his way through to the kitchen.

He let out a breath before sinking into one of the chairs at the worn, once ornate table.

Only a few moments later a loud crack echoed through the dimmed room, breaking the heavy silence.

'Kreacher.' Sirius thought. 'I forgot about him.' Bracing himself he turned to the mottled elf, expected some form of tirade about being a blood traitor and shaming the name of Black.

Instead he was faced with a completely new situation.

Kreacher was looking at him with narrowed eyes. But not insulting, more like he was trying to figure something out. It wasn't until he thought about it that Sirius realised. Kreacher was tied to the Black family magic. He would have felt Sirius's oath and know that Sirius had declared the Black family a neutral party.

Yeah. That would definitely stump Kreacher. Sirius had always expressed his views on the war and the last time Kreacher had seen Sirius he had been in a shouting match against his mother. Declaring for all to hear how he was firmly on the side of the light and wanted nothing to do with them.

Then again it could be the curly haired little girl resting against his chest. One who quite obviously held the blood and magic of the Blacks.

"Master Black?" It was a question. One that would decide for Kreacher Sirius's position and the respect – or lack of – he deserved.

"Yes Kreacher." Sirius was too tired to deliver his statement how he normally would to the elf. Regulus had always gotten better results like this anyway. "I will be taking up my position as Lord Black and Head of the family. Things have changed."

Kreacher's eyes had widened and he seemed to be thinking before hesitantly bowing to Sirius.

"Thank you Kreacher." Kreacher righted himself and continued to look at Sirius warily. "Not to worry. I don't expect you to believe or respect me right away."

Kreacher's eyes widened even more if that was possible. Then they flickered down to Aurora who had shuffled around a little.

"This is Aurora." Gently he smoothed the girl's hair out of her face and gently stroked her arm to get her to wake. "Pup, wake up a little bit for me." Her eyes slowly fluttered open a little bit as she gazed up at him sleepily. Her curls falling just to the bottom of her ears now. "That's it. Well done. I have someone who wants to meet you. He's a house elf, okay? So he looks a little different to me and you."

He turned Aurora round so she was on her lap and knew the exact moment she trained her eyes on Kreacher. They were still as astonishing as the day she was born, still heavy from sleep with black curls falling to frame her face, apart from the colour of her eyes she looked just like Bellatrix and Andromeda would have when they were younger.

Kreacher hastily bowed to "Little mistress." Before looking to Sirius in confusion.

"Kreacher. Did my mother ever tell you, or have you ever heard about _'suscepit sanguinem'_?"

Kreacher nodded very fast, bobbing his head up and down.

"Do you remember Dorea? Who married a Potter?"

Another nod.

"This is her granddaughter. I was named her godfather before she was born. Her parents wanted to give her away to muggles. I took her. She will be a Black from now on. I will need to fully claim her as my daughter by the end of the week. But it won't be hard. She will be my heir. Understood?"

Kreacher nodded franticly.

"Excellent. We'll talk more tomorrow Kreacher. For now, I want you to clean the house up. You don't need to the throw the dark objects away, instead just put them in storage. I don't want them around Aurora when she's growing up. Remember we're neutral now."

Kreacher didn't seem to object though he did have a faint frown.

"Maybe make the house seem less dreary. The curtains need airing and I'll light some lamps as I head up the stairs. I'll take one of the guest rooms until the others are cleared out of their old stuff. Mine included. Leave anything you think might be sentimental and I'll go through it when I can. I will look at seeing if those stuffed house elf heads can be converted into portraits." At Kreacher's look of protest Sirius carried firmly on. "That way we can still honour their service to the Black family without having heads sticking out the walls."

Kreacher grudgingly nodded his consent.

After few more minutes of consultation and commands, the house elf and wizard had come to an agreement.

With that done for now, Sirius headed upstairs and after converting a cushion into a cradle, lay Aurora down in it and settled in for the night.

The next day produced some interesting developments.

All the portraits were now very interested in Sirius and his change of heart and after telling various portraits bits and pieces all the portraits in the house knew of the new change.

Aurora was fascinated with the portraits and stared at them when she passed with Sirius.

She had waved to one – his many times great grandmother - and the deceased witch had softened considerably and waved back at her.

Sirius was currently looking through his old room. Aurora was sat on the bed, playing with some lights he had conjured up for her, whilst Sirius took down all his posters and banished them.

With his pictures he kept seldom few of them. He kept the ones of himself and Remus for around the house and put a few of the group ones and ones of James and Peter in a box. He thought he might use them to explain to Aurora when she asked. They went up in the attic and the rest were burned.

A lot of his old clothes he set aside to donate. No use in wasting good clothes when someone else might want them. He'd need a new wardrobe anyway.

He cleaned and aired the whole room. He ended up banishing a lot of things, not keeping much.

Two hours later the room was completely empty except for the basic bedroom furniture.

Once Kreacher cleared it, he'd be taking the Master bedroom anyway.

He checked on all the guest rooms and discarded a few unpleasant items and jinxes.

By the time he'd finished – but for one room – both two floors looked like they weren't lived in except for the portraits.

They all hummed their approval and suggested themes for the rooms.

Sirius just shook his head in amusement and carried on to the final room.

Standing outside he looked at the plaque on the door. _Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black_.

Sirius swallowed a lump in his throat.

The room was just the same as when he had left, but for the new addition of Daily Prophet clippings on Voldemort.

With a décor of green and silver Regulus had stayed true to his Slytherin roots.

There was a photo of the Slytherin quidditch team with Regulus at the front centre. As keeper. He put that carefully aside.

Most of the things in Regulus's room Sirius packed up for storage. He couldn't bring himself to give them away or discard them.

The collage he put in the same box as he put the photos of Potter and Pettigrew. For the same reason.

It took a while because he kept stopping when he came across something that reminded him of Regulus. Which was a lot of things because it was Regulus's room.

But finally he was finished and the room was bare once more.

Taking all the stuff he had gathered from his clearing he summoned Kreacher. Who was clearing the ground floor.

He told him which were for storage, and which were for charity and they all disappeared with Kreacher in a small pop.

Going up to the next landing, he came upon the Master bedroom and his father's private study and adjoining library.

This one had obviously been started by Kreacher because apart from a few personal effects the room was bare. Devoid of quilts, clothing and most colour. He could even sense that the wards previously surrounding it had been dismantled.

He looked at the few things Kreacher had left and after setting Aurora on the bed he inspected the room. There were a few photos. He kept one of his father and put the rest to the side for storage.

That was, until he came across a well-hidden photo of four people sat in the living room downstairs.

He recognised himself in the photo. It was probably the most informal photo of his early childhood there was. He was around four. Regulus was still a baby – probably only just a bit older than Aurora – and he was sat in their mother's arms. But unlike all photos and probably most of the memories he had of her, she was smiling.

It wasn't a massive grin, but it was a soft, highly noticeable smile. She was smiling at him. He was sat in his father's lap, with his hair floating around him in soft waves. It was his first sign of accidental magic. He had soft, almost undetectable glow around him that most people wouldn't catch. But Sirius knew it was there.

His father too, had a proud smile on his face, and his forearms were wrapped around Sirius in a delicate hug.

Regulus was staring at Sirius with a delighted grin on his face, Sirius was grinning back at him. Regulus had his small hand stretched out and he was grabbing for Sirius's hair, which was flying around, just out of the small child's reach.

He felt a tear trickle down his cheek at the photo. It had unleashed so many emotions he had kept locked up inside for more than ten years.

He had always longed for a family like the one in the picture. Not just any family though, his family.

He put his head in his hands and let the tears fall.

It was Aurora's small cry that alerted him to her continued presence.

He quickly went to her and scooped her up in his arms.

She was looking up at him quizzically. A soft frown gracing her features, her bottom lip jutted out in a pout as she looked at him.

Placing a small hand on his cheek she seemed to be concentrating hard, which looked so cute on her Sirius had to chuckle.

Her answering smile was dazzling. He felt the hand on his face warm up a little. It wasn't uncomfortable. But enough to be noticed.

"Aurora? What are you doing?" He looked at her with a small smile playing on his lips in confusion.

"Sad." Sirius's eyebrows shot up. He looked at her in astonishment.

"Aurora. Can you say that again for me?"

She frowned at him. "Sad. You sad."

If Sirius wasn't standing he knew he would have had had to sit down. As it was he knew he was gaping.

"Pup." Sirius didn't know what to say.

Aurora took her hand off his cheek and absentmindedly Sirius touched the place where her hand had been. Only, where before it had been wet with tears, it was now dry.

It was like magic. Only, he hadn't done it. So that meant…

"Aurora, did you mean to do that. Dry the tears." He tilted his head down to be even with hers as he looked her in the eyes.

Her beautiful green eyes stared back at him as she nodded her head innocently.

She had absolutely no idea what she had just done. Accidental –or not so accidental – magic at one. First words too. Oh Merlin. This was big.

Everyone had been trying to get Aurora to speak since Charlus had first said Mama. She just looked at them, then went back to what she had been doing before.

It was weird, because she seemed to understand what they were saying. But she never talked back.

Sirius had taught her to shake or nod her head when he asked her questions so she definitely understood him. Though she didn't do it much with other people.

"Do you know how to say other words too pup?" She nodded her head again.

"Can you say a few for me? What about hungry? Can you say that?"

"Hungwy." She said it like most young children did. But he could clearly understand her.

"Um. What about Sirius? Can you say Sirius?"

"Sirus! Sirus! Dadee Sirus!" She seemed to crow it. If that was possible. Sirius was more stumped by the daddy. He could honestly say he had no idea where she had gotten that one from.

He quickly got over it though. Gently he said, "Aurora. You know who I am?"

"Sirus."

"Right. And who's your daddy?" He thought she might have gotten the names mixed up.

"Dadee. Sirus." She pointed at him.

Well. No then. She definitely knew what she was talking about.

"Okay Aurora. Can you tell me who James is?" He didn't really want to bring Potter up. Aurora had seemed content all day and hadn't shown any signs she was missing her parents. But he had to check.

"Prongs."

"Is Prongs your daddy too?"

She frowned at him. "No. Sirus dadee!"

Once Sirius got over his shock he laughed and pulled Aurora to him.

"You're a very clever little girl Aurora. You know that?"

Aurora just giggled and shrieked as Sirius spun her up in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Andromeda was sat at her kitchen table. She was staring at the newspaper in front of her.

She couldn't believe it. Voldemort was vanquished. The Death Eaters were all being rounded up. Apart from those – like her sister's husband – who had managed to buy their way out of Azkaban.

But that wasn't what Andromeda was focusing on.

The Daily Prophet sat in front of her. The headline screamed at her.

Beneath the title was a photo of a young, curvy, dark haired female, with voluminous curls falling all over her face as she snarled at the camera. The black and white photograph hiding the crazed, dark glint in her steely silver-grey eyes.

Bellatrix.

She and three others had been found guilty of the torturing of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Resulting in them being reduced to insanity. Left not even recognising their own one year old son.

How could Bellatrix have done this?

Obviously, she had always been a little unhinged. Due to her overabundance of magic and exposure to dark curses from a young age.

But she had still been their sister. For so many years – before Andromeda left for Hogwarts – it had been her, Bellatrix and Narcissa. They had been her only comfort in her hell that she had been forced to call home.

Bella had always been easy to anger. Vicious when scorned and fiercely protective. If it wasn't for her mind set and cunning streak a mile wide she could have been a prospective Gryffindor.

Something that had always gotten her in trouble with their parents. Two people of a kind who couldn't care less about their children as long as they behaved appropriately. Yet, when they stepped even one foot out of line, their wands would come slashing down. Mainly on Bella. And they weren't light curses either.

All three sisters had been subjected to the cruciatus curse at one point. Bellatrix had seemingly formed a tolerance to it, as she had been subjected to it most. But she became reckless and radical. Viewing herself as indestructible, she blamed her predicament on the muggles and mudbloods that so incurred her parents wrath.

All three sisters had grown up differently. Bellatrix became power hungry in her need to never be so vulnerable or small again. Narcissa became cold and distant. Removing herself from situations until at times she seemed to explode. Andromeda herself had brushed off her Slytherin heritage, stood up, and walked away.

She had fallen in love with Edward 'Ted' Tonks. A muggle born Ravenclaw she had met in school.

Together they had married, settled down and had a family. Andromeda knew it had been similar to running away. There had been a war brewing and she had wanted no part in it.

When her Nymphadora had been born she had been so happy. She finally had a family of her own. One that wasn't set in pureblood standards. It was refreshing.

At other times though, she found herself holding back a command to tell Nymphadora to 'Straighten her back, it wasn't becoming of a lady to slouch' or to 'not laugh so boisterously, restrain her emotions'.

Her Black ancestry was so ingrained in her sometimes she physically had to clench her hands and grit her teeth. She didn't want to be that kind of parent. She wanted her daughter to feel safe and unjudged by her.

Some of those times she had caught Ted staring at her with an odd expression on his face, as though he knew what she was thinking.

She told herself she didn't know what that expression meant. She so wanted to believe it too.

Unfortunately, her parents had also taught her to read facial expressions. Along with how to control her own. Which was why to anyone else she would look completely blank right now, as she was in inner turmoil. It is at your most emotional when you are most vulnerable.

Ted and Nymphadora had gone to see his parents a week ago. They would be arriving this afternoon.

Nymphadora was only five but she had excellent control over her metamorphmagus powers and she looked different each day.

It had saddened Andromeda the first time her child had told her why she always changed her appearance. Especially her hair and eyes.

The Black family was so famous people knew what their key traits were. On the few trips to other wizarding families whilst Andromeda was at work apparently the other children hadn't wanted to play with her. All because she looked like a Black.

What was the world coming to when parents drilled stereotypes into their children's heads, meaning that when it came to it, the children would exclude those who fit or did not fit their parent's stereotypes?

Andromeda sighed and put her head in her hands. Life had been so simple. Well as simple as it could be considering. Now that had changed.

Bellatrix had seen to that. She didn't know what to do. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to just talk to her sister. Hear what she had to say. But she couldn't. Even if Bellatrix wasn't in Azkaban, she had made it pretty clear what she thought of Andromeda when she had learnt about her marriage to Ted.

Narcissa was out. That would be a disaster waiting to happen. Even if her sister's husband wasn't there, the conversation would be full of snide comments and barely concealed anger and reproach.

She couldn't even see Sirius, because no one knew where he had gone. Or even why he had disappeared. It had all been hushed up.

The only place Andromeda could think of that would be so secure nobody could get to Sirius would be Grimmauld Place. But it was extremely unlikely he was there. Even though his immediate family were all dead, his relationship with them was worse than hers with her own family.

That was an accomplishment. Andromeda couldn't think of anything that would drive him back there.

She didn't know how long she had sat there. Staring blankly at the newspaper.

But soon enough there were noises in the house. Ted and Nymphadora were back.

"We're back!" She heard her daughter call from the front door.

"Yes. I can hear. Why don't you go upstairs and get changed." Andromeda called back.

"Yes mum." She heard her daughter running up the stairs.

"Don't run in the house Nymphadora!"

"Yes mum!" But she could still hear feet pounding against the floor.

"No need to be so hard on her Dromeda. What's the harm?" Ted came into the room from where he'd been hanging his coat on the peg.

"If she doesn't learn now, she never will. Anyway she could get hurt. Did you take the knight bus?" She changed the subject.

"No. We took the train."

"How come? Isn't the knight bus faster?" Andromeda could feel her forehead creasing.

Ted sighed. "I wanted Dora to experience muggle transport. Does it matter?"

"No, of course not." Andromeda didn't want to start a confrontation on this. Not again.

"What's in the news today?" Ted had spotted the newspaper in front of her and Andromeda winced.

"Oh, it's nothing much, just a few death eaters that have been caught, the usual thing that's in the paper these days." She shrugged nonchalantly when really she was squirming inside. She didn't know why she hadn't just told him the truth, but she couldn't do so now.

His eyebrows rose. "Oh really? That's funny. We passed through the leaky to get a few supplies for around the house. Tom started talking to me about the latest headline. He told me it had to be 'hard on the wife'. Naturally I had no idea what he was on about, and I told him so." Ted was staring at her. "So he showed me the Prophet. You call _that_ nothing much?"

"Why did you ask if you already knew the answer?"

"That's not what I'm asking Dromeda."

"But you do already know the answer. So why ask and bring it up."

"Dammit it Andromeda! I'm the one asking the questions here!"

"I didn't realise this was an interrogation." She raised a single delicate eyebrow.

"Stop avoiding the question!"

"Do I call a piece of paper nothing much? Well, yes I do." She replied calmly, as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

Ted stormed up to her and grabbed the newspaper that was lying on the table. Then he thrust it in front of her face. Slowly, she took it from him.

"Why does it matter?"

"That is your _sister_ Andromeda!" He hissed at her.

"Yes I am aware." She was also aware she was been absolutely infuriating. But it was a defence mechanism.

It hurt that she had to use it against her husband.

Ted was staring at her. "Aren't you even the tiniest bit upset about this? Don't you feel _anything_?"

Ted quickly back tracked at the look on her face. But the damage was done.

"That's not what I meant Andromeda. Merlin. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what _did_ you mean it to be like."

"Look. Andromeda. Everyone knows the Blacks are bad news. Out of the five in our generation, three joined He-who-must-not-be-named and his cause. I just don't want that to be related to us and our daughter. Do you want her to carry around that burden for the rest of her life?"

"I think you are forgetting just who you're talking to. I am the middle child to Cygnus and Druella Black. I was sorted into Slytherin house at Hogwarts. Despite that you still told me you loved me. You told me you knew what you were getting into when you asked to marry me. You can't talk that all back now and tell me my name is a burden to our daughter. What kind of person does that?" She was furious and it showed.

The TV they kept in the living room – excluded from any magic – exploded. Sparks danced in the air and her hair whipped around her face. The soft brown darkening to almost black. She was aware she had lost control, but she kept the magic tightly leashed so it wouldn't escape outside the conjoined living and dining room.

"As you said, three out of five. That's two children who defied the expectations placed on them. Don't think you can you can push us all together and label us bad because of **something you heard in the news!** " She had pulled out her wand and had Ted backing up. "I'm proud to be a Black! My family holds an acclaimed title of an Ancient and Most Noble House! Yes, we've always had an affinity for darker magic, but as soon as a Dark Lord comes along and a few select _individuals_ decide to join his cause – the whole family is labelled as Dark and Evil! Well I'm sick of it! Before this last century my family were treated with respect! Not fear. Don't act like you're doing this for Nymphadora, when really you're just doing this for **YOURSELF!** If you don't want to be connected to the name Black anymore, fine! But I'm leaving and I'm taking Nymphadora with me, and she will grow up properly, as she is entitled too!"

She flew out of the room and raced up the stairs to her bedroom. With a wave of her wand, her school trunk was out and dusted off, with another wave the lid snapped open and all her possessions flew into the bottomless trunk.

She snapped it shut again, and pointing her wand at the trunk to get it floating behind her she walked out the room and down the hall to the next door.

"I know you heard that, and I'm giving you a choice. You can stay here with your dad or you can come with me. But know that if you do decide to come with me, then you won't be seeing your father again for some time. Equally, if you stay with your father here, then you won't be seeing me either. I know this is a hard decision to make, but if you don't make it then I'll have to make it for you. Choose wisely."

She looked at her daughter who was staring at her wide eyed. She felt a pang in her heart, but felt this was a long time coming. Her and Ted hadn't been getting along for a long time now, and this was just the final nail in the coffin.

Seeing as her daughter wasn't moving she sighed. "I understand Nymphadora. If you still want to see me again once you're of age then it won't be hard to contact me."

She strode towards her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug, before kissing the top of her head, then releasing her daughter – who was still staring at her in shock – and stepping away.

She smiled a small smile at her before turning so Nymphadora wouldn't have to see the tears in her eyes. She straightened her back and held her head up, before taking a firm step out of the door.

"WAIT!" She turned back to her daughter, who had tears streaming down her facing that matched her own. "I'm coming with you."

Her daughter got up off of her bed, and stood in front of her, staring up at her defiantly.

Andromeda looked her in the eyes, before nodding once. With a wave of her wand the majority of Nymphadora's belongings went flying into her trunk, arranging themselves neatly one on top of the other.

Grabbing her daughter, she settled the five year old on her hip, as small arms went around her neck and left the room.

Her feet were pounding against the stairs and she was out the front door before Ted could draw his wand to try and stop them.

She summoned her trunk to her and shrunk it to fit in her robe pocket, before snapping down her wand from her arm holster she had placed there in her mad rush.

She couldn't go to her ancestral home. She was perfectly sure that her parents had keyed her out of the wards and places several nasty hexes keyed to her magical signature to bombard her if she ever returned there.

No. That was out. For the second time that day she thought of Sirius. Then of how she had thought of her own home –where no one would think to look for her – and realised that the idea of him staying in Grimmauld Place wasn't quite so ridiculous anymore and decided that it was worth a try either way.

So she told Nymphadora to hold on tight, and right before a leg locker curse hit her, she squeezed her eyes shut and twisted on the spot.

Moments later the curse hit the spot where she had been standing, a loud crack echoed through the neighbourhood and the small, mundane house was left with one occupant standing on the front lawn wondering how he had let it get so out of hand.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month and the occupants of Grimmauld Place where settling in nicely. Sirius had explained the situation to Aurora as much as he could and she had been upset but adjusted fantastically.

He had found an old tome in the Black library and instated himself as Aurora's father. Lily was still her mother, because he didn't have a substitute, but Potter now held no relation to her – not that you could tell, she had looked so much like a Black before that there was physically no Potter in her appearance to burn out.

The ritual was originally used for children who were born out of affairs – to bond them to the designated parent – or from a recent first marriage were the father or mother had died, and the child was still an infant.

Now Aurora's birth certificate would state him as the father. Which was a role he happily took on, in all aspects and responsibilities. Aurora was his star.

Which was slightly ironic seeing as all Black children were named after constellations of some variation.

Kreacher had quickly warmed to Sirius and Aurora and was now very helpful and dutiful – now that he was no longer taking insane orders from his mother's portrait he wore a fresh pillowcase and looked less sallow and much healthier. He no longer slept in a small cupboard-like room in the kitchen next the pipes. Instead Sirius gave him the attic. He would have given him a room, but Kreacher was pretty small. Plus the fact Kreacher probably would have thrown a fit and refused anyway.

The house itself looked like a completely different place entirely – only with the same architecture.

Sirius had cleared the dining room so it was liveable with the help of Kreacher. Who had also cleaned the living room and kitchen, along with the rest of the house.

Sirius had visited France to start redecorating the house. They had several wizarding shops that specialised in décor and the like. The language barrier was no problem as Sirius had been taught French at a young age and carried on learning it in secret.

Now the house looked like one belonging to a pureblood family. Though with less bragging. Sirius wasn't intending to show his house off to many others so everything he bought he bought because he liked it. He just happened to have good taste.

He had removed the picture of his mother from the entrance hall after she had told him how to remove the permanent sticking charm. It now hung above the fire place in the living room.

That had been a surprise. Walburga had heard about Sirius from the other portraits and kept quiet until Sirius decided to brave her portrait to try and remove it from the wall.

From there she had interrogated him on his intentions and motives for taking up mantle of Head of the Black family and had been pleasantly satisfied with his replies. She had realised she had gone about trying to convert him to Slytherin all wrong and in the process just pushed him away and made him act with more Gryffindor qualities.

Their relationship wasn't perfect – Almost your whole life spent hating your mother did that – but it was mending and Aurora was a great help in that. Walburga adored her. She had always wanted a daughter and when she figured out she wasn't going to get one she had resigned herself.

When she had realised that neither of her sons seemed to be interested in a serious relationship – albeit for different reasons – her hope of ever meeting any prospective grandchildren had been crushed.

Add that to the Aurora acted very intelligent for her age, Walburga was ecstatic. Aurora was already experiencing accidental magic. When even Sirius and Bellatrix – two very powerful young Blacks – hadn't started showing magic until they were at least double Aurora's age.

All the past Blacks had taken up the habit of greeting Aurora whenever she passed them in the halls and they would become delighted when she would say hello or wave back at them. Something which never failed to make Sirius laugh. She was just too cute.

Sirius was currently sat on the sofa in the living room, reading Aurora the Tales of Beedle and the Bard. They had just gotten to the story of the three brothers when the doorbell rang.

Sirius looked up alarmed. There was no way anybody could know he was here. He hadn't left the house through the front door all the time he had been here. Being keyed into the apparition wards meant he could apparate in and out of the building with Aurora.

Slowly he set Aurora down on the sofa and called Kreacher to look over her.

He was wearing dark grey robes today – ones that had been tailored to fit him – and he looked a lot different to how he normally did, so he might be able to convince the people outside that he was just another Black for a few seconds in which he could see who they were and either let them in or banish them and confund them so they weren't sure where they had been or whether they had found him.

Cautiously he snapped his wand down from the holster on his arm – when you live in a house filled with deeply paranoid portraits, you pick up a few things – and opened the front door, ready for whoever might be on the other side. What he found surprised him greatly.

Stood before was someone he recognised clearly, but had not been expecting in the slightest.

In front of him was his favourite cousin Andromeda. Her hair was darker than normal. Her eyes were hard, but the anger didn't seem to be directed at him. She was dressed casually in a thin robe so this probably hadn't been a planned visit. Her wand was in one hand and a small girl rested on her hip.

The girl had blonde hair and green eyes and Sirius remembered a letter from Andy, telling him about her daughter Nymphadora who was a metamorphmagus. The little girl had a sparkling of tears on her cheeks and her eyes went wide at the wand being pointed at her and her mother.

When Sirius looked closer he could see identical tear tracks on Andromeda's cheeks that had been wiped away in a hurry.

They both seemed distraught so he assumed something had happened. But they didn't look hurt or like they had been in an attack so Sirius assumed it was something more personal, especially due to the absence of Ted – Whom Sirius had met at Andromeda's wedding.

Still he didn't lower his wand. "Who spiked Narcissa's tea when we were younger and what was it?"

"That was you and Bella and it was firewhiskey. You were three years old and already a little brat, I might add." Andromeda was smirking by the end. Sirius just rolled his eyes at her and opened the door wider for them to step in.

"Hello Andy. This must be little Nymphadora. I must say I wasn't expecting you."

Andromeda came in and set Nymphadora down on the ground before hugging him.

"Hello Sirius. It was a bit of a gamble coming here. I didn't know whether I would be correct in my assumption you were here. You have quite a few people looking for you. Though for what reason I do not know. Luckily I was right. Do you think we could talk?"

Sirius raised a brow. "Of course. Will Nymphadora be staying for this talk?" He looked to the little girl who was watching him.

"Yes. She should be fine."

Sirius nodded before motioning them to follow him. "Kreacher. It was a false alarm. You can stand down now."

He felt Andromeda's eyebrows shot up when he addressed Kreacher. She couldn't see him, but she could see the hall and from the few times she had been here when they were younger, she would see its dramatic change. Add that to the fact that Sirius had always hated Kreacher, it probably had her rather confused.

Sirius led them to the living room where Kreacher was stood by the doorway waiting for them. He knew Kreacher wouldn't be terribly impressed with Andromeda's presence but he didn't say anything. Just bowed to Sirius.

"Thank you Kreacher. Do you think you could make us some tea perhaps?"

Kreacher popped out and Sirius made his way over to the couch. He sat down and motioned for Andromeda to sit down from her place near the door.

Smiling at Aurora he pulled her back onto his lap when she held her arms out. He placed the copy of the Tales of Beedle and The Bard face down on the coffee table and looked to Andromeda.

Andromeda, who was stood there with an incredulous expression on her face. Staring wide eyed at Aurora, who stared back at her.

Sirius just snorted. "Sit down Andy. Nymphadora won't until you do."

Andromeda seemed to snap back to present time and strode over to Sirius. She sat down across from Sirius, and Nymphadora sat next to her.

"You have a child." It was a very dry statement, full of incredulity.

"Yes. So do you."

Andromeda's mouth seemed to quirk at the side.

"Is she yours?"

"Yes. Andy this is Aurora. Pup, this is my cousin Andromeda and her daughter, your cousin Nymphadora. Say hello."

"Hello." Aurora gave a little wave and smile.

Andromeda blinked before smiling lightly. "Hello Aurora, It's nice to meet you."

Aurora smiled again, before – obviously deeming Andromeda known – turning her gaze to the small girl next to her.

She frowned up at Sirius. Before pulling on his hair.

Sirius laughed. "I think Aurora wants to know why you look different to your mother Nymphadora." He looked to the little girl, who blushed.

Then her hair seemed to grow and get curlier, turning a shade lighter than Aurora's own hair and gaining the same curls that both Andy and Aurora had. Her eyes turned to the same silver-grey colour as Sirius's and her mother's eyes.

Aurora smiled at her now she looked like family.

"Interesting." It came from the empty portrait above the fire place that wasn't so empty anymore.

Walburga sat in her chair, her sharp steel eyes narrowed at Andromeda and Nymphadora. The woman's hair was controlled in a thick, dark braid that fell over her shoulder to just above her waist. She sat with her back straight, her hands folded in her lap, and her ankles crossed. Very similar to how Andromeda was sitting at the moment.

When Sirius had first arrived his mother's portrait had been slightly deranged. But after consulting a few other portraits and an extensive search through the Black library, Sirius had found a set of runes, that, when carved in the base of the portrait would return Walburga's portrait to her previous sanity. Because she hadn't been that insane when he had last seen her. He still wasn't quite sure how her portrait had gotten like that. Maybe someone cursed it.

Back to the present. Walburga was watching Andromeda intently, who was sat ram rod straight and her gaze met Walburga's challengingly.

Barely glancing at her daughter, she said, "Sit up straight Nymphadora."

The young girl's eyes widened immensely, before she quickly straightened at Andromeda's tone and copied her mother's posture.

"Last I remembered, you're parents had you disowned and burned off of the family tree. What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be with your mud-"

"Mother." Sirius cut in. "If you'd waited, Andromeda was just about to explain her presence."

He turned back to Andromeda, who shook off her shock.

"Not that I object to your presence. You're welcome here anytime."

"Sirius Orion Black!" Walburga was not impressed, it seemed like she was about to go on a tirade when,

"Gwanma!" Aurora interrupted her Grandmother's reprimand and stared at her.

Walburga visibly deflated and huffed, before sitting back in her chair and motioning for them to carry on.

Just then Kreacher popped in and set the tea service down, before bowing and popping out.

Andromeda started her tale.

Of how her and Ted had been pulling away and arguing for a while now. She showed Sirius the article of Bellatrix. She was almost in tears trying to explain how she didn't understand why Bellatrix would do that and that she couldn't find it in her to hate her older sister.

Bellatrix had always tried to protect her younger sisters and Andromeda suspected that was part of why Bella had been so angry when she found out Andromeda was running off with a muggle born.

Bellatrix had taken countless curse and shifted the blame of things that Andy or Cissa had done to her whenever she could so they wouldn't get hurt. In Slytherin she had stood up for them.

She had always tried to keep the sisters together, but in the end Andromeda had left and Narcissa had become very reserved and distant.

She felt responsible for how Bellatrix had turned out. If it wasn't for Bella, Andromeda felt she would probably have been just as unhinged as her older sister. Countless Cruciatus Curses do that to a person.

She explained her confrontation with Ted.

She told Sirius how she wasn't ashamed to be a Black. She just hated the stigma that had been placed over them and the Black name by everyone who wasn't a pureblood, and even some that were.

She told him everything that had happened.

"I know it's a lot to ask. But you are Head of the House of Black and you do have the authority. I want to be a Black again." She stared at him.

He was looking at her intently, but after hearing her story he understood. He nodded his head.

"That's perfectly reasonable. The Blacks are growing. Will Nymphadora be taking the name too?"

"Yes. She will be."

"Excellent. Hold on. I'll be right back."

He passed Aurora over to her and left the room. Andromeda shifted so Nymphadora could see her cousin.

"Mum? Can I hold her?"

"I don't know Nymphadora, why don't you ask her?"

Aurora seemed to be following the conversation, because she held out her arms to Nymphadora. She picked her up carefully and set her on her lap facing her.

Andromeda scanned the room again, now Nymphadora was occupied.

The difference was astounding. It looked amazing in here. She knew that there would be another room with the family tree in, but the room looked so much nicer now the walls were less busy and there were no occasional scorch marks on there.

Especially since she knew she was one of those scorch marks. Hopefully that would be a different case by the end of the night.

Her gaze fell on Walburga's portrait, who had been surprisingly silent throughout the whole conversation. The woman was staring at her intently again. This time Andromeda just looked at her and waited for judgement to fall.

She received a nod in return. "Very good child. You always were a model Slytherin student. Now, you will be a Black Lady. I believe you will do well. You would do well to teach your daughter etiquette. She must always go into public looking and acting as a pureblood witch. I do not expect you to raise her how your parents raised you. Sirius will not be with Aurora. But she will still uphold the Black name. Understood?"

"Understood." Walburga nodded once more before strolling out of the portrait frame. Presumably to spread the news.

Andromeda was filled with relief. Sirius was reinstating her and her daughter as part of the Black family and her Aunt had accepted her back into the family.

It was more than she had dared to hope for.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I've had a seriously hard time thinking of how to carry my stories on, but I hope you enjoy this. And thank you for reading. Also, although Nymphadora and Aurora are cousins, they're really close and basically sisters, so I'm calling them sisters from now on. Additionally, there are only 4 years between Aurora and Nymphadora.**

There was the sound of feet pounding on the stairs as two young children made their way through the house. Giggles and squeals bounced off the walls.

Three heads turned to the doorway simultaneously as it burst open and two curly dark haired girls pushed their way into the kitchen.

The tallest girl was first through the door, but she fell when her sister pushed her foot outwards slightly, making the taller girl trip.

The youngest sister giggled, before turning innocent green eyes on the three others present in the room.

"Aurora. Don't trip your sister it's not nice." Andromeda raised her eyebrow slightly, but couldn't keep the twitching of her lip down.

Aurora's bright green eyes widened. "But Auntie! I didn't do anything. You know how Dora is." She waved in the vague direction of her older sister, who was sprawled unceremoniously on the ground. Not even attempting to get up. "She's really clumsy."

"Oh, is that so. Well then, I suppose you two won't be able to go flying on your brooms from now on. Seeing as how Nymphadora's so clumsy. Is that right?"

At that, Nymphadora jumped off the ground and both girls stared at her, mouths aghast at the prospect.

To her left Remus snorted into his tea, and to her right Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"Don't worry girls. Dromeda's just jesting. Now sit down and eat your breakfast." Sirius pointed to the two seats closest to the door.

Both girls pouted, but dutifully sat down.

"Good Morning!" The both of them chimed in unison.

After answering greetings, the family of five sat down as Kreacher served them breakfast.

Remus wasn't a Black by blood. But after he'd joined them - only just over a month after Andromeda – Sirius had added him to the family tree.

Sirius had always been gifted with magic. So when he actually put the effort in, the results were astounding.

Remus and Sirius had performed a ritual – after much convincing on Sirius's part – that made Remus an honorary, magical member of the Black family, though he still kept the name Lupin. He was now Remus John Lupin Black.

To show his status, Remus wore an enchanted pendant around his neck, which was stamped with the Black crest.

His green eyes, which were flecked with amber, sparkled with life. His hair was a light brown, with very almost unnoticeable silver/grey hairs scattered around lightly.

He looked so much younger and happier than he had when he had first shown up at Grimmauld Place, after the war.

Andromeda nearly blushed when Remus caught her looking at him, and gave her a warm smile. It was amazing how he could make her blush like a school girl just by looking at her. Not that she would tell him that. Kindly, he seemed oblivious to the fact. Either that or he was just being incredibly polite.

Sirius had also convinced Remus to tell Andromeda about his affliction. It made sense to her now, why the quiet, studious boy had been put in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. He was incredibly brave for enduring what he did, and living in fear that any day someone could have discovered his secret.

Because of his kind character and shyness around her Andromeda hadn't found it hard to empathise with him, and she didn't object to him staying at Grimmauld place with them. He wasn't a danger to either of the girls, seeing as they had plenty enough money to procure the wolfsbane potion for him each month.

Naturally Remus had originally objected to them spending so much money on him, thinking it was charity.

Of course Sirius had quickly dissuaded him of that notion by asking if he wouldn't do the same thing if their positions were reversed. Additionally, Remus was a Black now and they looked after their own.

Both the girls adored Remus and he fit in perfectly. Andromeda could tell Nymphadora viewed him as a close uncle, maybe even father figure.

Remus cared greatly about both girls too, so when he was told he wouldn't be able to stay at Grimmauld place if he didn't take the potion, - it was a bluff, they would have worked something else out, but he didn't know that – due to their safety, he agreed to take the potion and stopped viewing it as charity.

Now Nymphadora was nine and they were thinking about schooling. Sirius hadn't trusted Albus Dumbledore since he was there when James and Lily decided to give Aurora up.

But Walburga said that at least one of the girls had to go to Hogwarts. Apparently Draco didn't count because he was first and foremost a Malfoy.

Talking of Malfoys made Andromeda remembered her first meeting with Narcissa.

* * *

 _Sirius and Remus were out and Andromeda was teaching Nymphadora and Aurora._

 _"Keep your chin up. Remember you're a Black. Blacks keep their heads up and bow to nobody. Think of your grandmother Aurora, try and imitate her, the way she holds herself. That's how you'll be expected to present yourself."_

 _The girls rarely went out in public and Andromeda was trying to prepare them for the time they might have to face wizarding Britain in the (hopefully far) future._

 _Just then the fire flared green and Andromeda quickly pushed the girls behind her._

 _Though she was curious, she knew better than to relax her stance. Her uncle had been highly paranoid and only family could enter the house using floo, unless they had spoken invitation, and Andromeda was sure Sirius would have told her about that if he had given his permission, as it certainly wasn't him. He preferred apparation to floo. Most people did. It was cleaner and quicker._

 _"Kreacher!" Andromeda snapped._

 _Kreacher appeared in a flash and when he saw the green flames, without waiting for instruction he took the girls hands despite their protests about wanting to stay._

 _"The top floor Mistress?" Andromeda nodded sharply and the house elf and the two girls disappeared just before someone stepped out of the flames._

 _Andromeda had her wand trained on the person the moment a faint outline of their body appeared, and despite her shock at who was there she didn't drop her wand. Instead her body tensed up and her eyes narrowed._

 _It was a woman with long, pale blond hair who stepped out of the flames. She was of average height, but carried herself with a certain elegance that made her seem taller than she actually was._

 _The woman's sharp blue eyes focused on her, seemingly disregarding her wand. But Andromeda knew better._

 _She'd taken lessons with this woman when they were both girls. Merlin, she had even taught her some of it. Never underestimate your opponent and never forget about their wand._

 _She could see the woman's own wand at her side. She had it concealed so it looked as if she was just holding her skirts when really she was holding her wand in her skirts._

 _"Narcissa. What are you doing here?" Andromeda was pleased to hear her voice held no tremor and hid her emotions well._

 _"I could ask you the same Andromeda." Well that didn't get her anywhere. But then again, she wasn't really expecting a straight answer._

 _"I live here." That was short and to the point but didn't give any unnecessary information away._

 _"Only Blacks are allowed to live here. Mrs Tonks?" Suspiciously the last sentence was worded like a question. Which surprisingly didn't sound that an insult._

 _"What are you asking Narcissa?" Andromeda was wound tight. She wasn't sure how Narcissa had found out about her split to Ted but she assumed that was what this conversation was about, as they had been especially careful to make sure no one knew Sirius lived here. Though she wouldn't be too surprised if Narcissa knew that too. She was always an intelligent witch._

 _Andromeda's eyes snapped to Narcissa's arm when she made a move to grab something._

 _Narcissa raised her eyebrows, but carefully slowed down her movement anyway._

 _But it didn't stop the resounding thump from sounding too loud in Andromeda's ears when her Narcissa let a newspaper fall on the table between them._

 _"What are you on about Narcissa?" Andromeda made her voice sharp and exasperated. Which wasn't hard. She wasn't in the best of moods, seeing as her sister had decided to pay her a call unannounced._

 _"I'm assuming you haven't read the paper today Andy." Narcissa's voice sounded wry. Andromeda flinched at the nickname, which she was sure Narcissa caught by the thinning of her lips, but levitated the paper to her anyway._

 _The caption screamed out at her._ _ **'MUGGLE BORN TED TONKS FILES FOR CUSTODY OVER HIS MISSING DAUGHTER FROM HIS EX-WIFE ANDROMEDA BLACK!'**_

 _Andromeda stared before furiously flipping through the paper to page 13 where the details were._

 ** _'The marriage between Muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks to Andromeda Black was quite the scandal back in the day. It resulted in the disownment of witch Andromeda Black from her family, who are firm believers in pure blood marriages.  
But it seems Miss Black came to regret her decision, when a month ago, on November 2_** ** _nd_** ** _she, along with her daughter (Nymphadora Tonks), left their home in Kent, to an unknown location. Magically separating herself from her previous husband before she left. Making herself Miss Black once more in the eyes of the law, if not the family.  
Both mother and daughter haven't been seen since, and Ted Tonks (Father of Nymphadora Tonks) has filled for custody over his missing daughter.  
When asked what he thinks fuelled his ex-wife's decision to leave, Mr Tonks replied with, "Andromeda always found it hard to separate herself from her family. It was affecting our own family. I could see she wasn't happy with the small life we le_** ** _d, she was used to luxury and high society. I remember times when I'd see her gazing at our daughter, like she wanted her to better. Nymphadora is a very lively young girl, but not refined like Andromeda herself-'_**

 _Unfortunately she didn't get to read the rest of it because as Andromeda felt her temper rising, the temperature of the newspaper began to rise too, until it burst into flames._

 _She quickly used her wand to put out the flames, but the damage was done. Half of the paper was burnt off and she couldn't read the rest of what was written there._

 _She took a few deep breaths. The last time she had done accidental magic like that was when she left Ted. But before that she had always had quite good lid on her accidental magic, normally she didn't let her emotions get a hold of her like that._

 _"I'll ask you again. What are you doing here Narcissa?"_

 _"You know they keep a registry of all magical families at the Ministry. It shows all magical relatives of that family, squib or disowned included. Naturally upon reading this I had my suspicions. Where else could you go? Well, I had checked the family manor briefly, but I was fairly sure you wouldn't go there. Then I remembered Sirius was also missing. So what was to say you weren't together? With Sirius being the current Lord Black, I went to check the registry to get my suspicions confirmed. Imagine what I saw when I checked under current Ladies of the Black family. But disowned members of the family aren't filed under the title of 'Lady Black'. So that confirmed you were in fact with Sirius as no one else could have reinstated you as a Black, but the Head of the family. Additionally, where would Sirius get the material to perform such magic, but the Black library? So I came here."_

 _Andromeda filed that information away for herself._

 _"That still doesn't explain why you're here Narcissa. I doubt you'd come here just to see if I am actually here. You could have sent a house elf to do that. Or even summoned Kreacher. You are still a Black after all. He still answers to you."_

 _Narcissa's voice was surprisingly vulnerable. "I've already lost one sister Andy. I-" She had to stop and her hand covered her mouth as she become choked with emotion._

 _Andromeda felt her mouth part as her baby sister lost her composure and acted like the unsure, lonely young woman she was at the moment._

 _"Cissa…" Andromeda stepped forward, unsure just what she meant to do._

 _"No." Narcissa voice was sharp but not harsh. "Let me finish. Please."_

 _Andromeda hesitated but nodded._

 _Narcissa's long blond hair began to darken and turn wavy as she battled her emotions. Gradually it receded back to its original pale blond, pin straight state as Narcissa calmed down._

 _"I never wanted you to leave. Or for you to be disowned." Narcissa was looking some place over her shoulder. "Bella was absolutely furious, but I heard her sobbing in her room at night." Andromeda felt guilt well in the pit of her stomach. "We were forbidden to speak of you. The only time you were mentioned was when our mother was insulting you. After that father married us off to respectable pureblood heirs. He was determined nothing like that was ever going to happen again. So soon after Sirius had run away too. I was lucky. When Lucius heard what our father was doing he asked for my hand in marriage and I was able to marry the person I wished to. Bella wasn't so lucky. You know she was never one for love. Determined to make a name for herself as Lady of the Black family, no other. Father betrothed her to Rodolphus Lestrange. He didn't care for her, nor her for him. It wasn't a happy marriage. Their only common ground was…" Here Narcissa seemed to struggle with something. "Well, you read the newspaper. They're both in Azkaban now."_

 _Narcissa finally meet her eyes and they were brimming with tears. "But that isn't what I want to say to you. I've lost both my sisters once already. If there is any chance. Any chance at all. I want you back Andy. I can't go on like this. I can't. I need you back." She crumpled and Andromeda rushed forward to embrace her._

 _Narcissa sobbed into her neck and her fingers clutched at the bodice of her dress. Andromeda was painfully reminded that Narcissa was only 20*._

 _Andromeda was even more vividly reminded of how young Narcissa was when her younger sister let go of the restraints on her emotions and her hair became black, and curled up like Andromeda's own._

 _It reminded Andromeda of when they were younger, and Narcissa got upset, scared or angry and her hair would explode in dark black curls, her eyes turning silver along with her accidental magic. Everyone had been shocked when Narcissa had been born with her colouring, though a paternity test showed her to have the same parents as Bellatrix and Andromeda. Her first act of accidental magic had shown everyone that she was a Black though._

 _Once Narcissa wore herself out from crying Andromeda guided her over to the chaise lounge were they both caught each other up on what they had missed from the others life._

 _They agreed Narcissa was to come round the following day once Andromeda had informed Remus and Sirius of the newest development._

* * *

The two women's relationship had flourished from then and Draco had benefited from having two fellow children around that weren't afraid to bring him down a little.

With a bit of mediating on Remus and Narcissa's part, Sirius and Lucius had even managed to stay in the same room without hexing or insulting each other.

Andromeda was brought back to the present with a bang when Nymphadora spilt pumpkin juice all over the table and the ensuing scramble commenced before Andromeda cleaned it all up with a wave of her wand.

"Okay. I think that everyone's finished. Off with you."

The scraping of chairs followed as the two girls pushed away from the table and ran out the room yelling after each other.

"Race you!"

"Hey that's cheating!"

"Muuuuuum!"

Andromeda dropped her head into her hands and groaned as the two men at her sides just laughed.

 **A/N: *I'm having Narcissa as younger than Lily and the Marauders. Let's say she would have been approximately late 17/early 18 when Draco was born.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I know I haven't done any disclaimers in this, but I assume you all realise I own nothing. Come on guys. This Is FANfiction! But I want to put a different kind of disclaimer on here. The idea of hair having meaning in Pureblood society was inspired by Ell Roche's fanfictions. I love her(?) work. If you guys like pureblood society type fics go read her(?) fics, because they're fricking awesome! I'm assuming they're female, might be male. If so I apologise. Anywhere, that's where that was inspired from. I meant to PM her(?) saying I wanted to borrow that idea, but her(?)/their (I'm just going to say 'their' from now on) PM must be turned off. So I'm putting it here. Also the tone is a bit different at the beginning of this fic, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway.**

Every morning Aurora's father would sit her down in front of her vanity and brush her hair until it shone and her curls fell in perfect ringlets to her waist. She'd never had her hair cut before.

Her aunt Andromeda told her that having long, beautiful hair in pureblood society showed how much strength a witch had. Those who had weak magic, their hair didn't grow far past their shoulders, whereas strong witches had hair down to their waist.

Her aunts Andromeda and Narcissa both had hair down to just below their mid back. As did her grandmothers portrait. Apparently the witch with the longest hair in the Black family in recent years had been her Aunt Bellatrix, whom nobody talked about. Apparently her hair had gone to the back of her knees and was longer than anybody else who had gone to Hogwarts when she and her aunties had been there and even before and after that there hadn't been many who had hair that long.

You could never tell as well with muggle-borns and half-bloods though, as many cut their hair. Apparently some people believed that when you cut your hair, you cut your magic too. Though her family didn't believe that. But all Black witches had hair well past their shoulder blades and it was a point of pride for the family. Her grandmother insisted on the tradition. Though Aurora doubted her father would let her cut her hair even if she hadn't.

When she asked her father about it, he had told her it wasn't because of her grandmother. It was because it showed that her father cared, that she was precious to him.

Until she was of age, she wasn't allowed to cut her hair (and preferably not after either). She didn't think she'd want to anyway.

When she had asked if Nymphadora was powerful because she had hair that could change lengths, her father had told her that Nymphadora only had hair as long as it was in her natural form. No other.

Nymphadora was her cousin, but they were more like sisters. She had been there since Aurora was a year old and she always had time for her.

But now she was going off to school and she wouldn't be there for most of the year. Even when Aurora did start school, Nymphadora would be in her fifth year and it wouldn't matter anyway because they wouldn't be going to the same school.

Aurora known since she was five years old that she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. Her father had sat her down and told her what had happened on that night when she got her scar and who had tried to give her away.

Her father told her she would be going to Beauxbatons. Which she didn't mind. She wouldn't be the first Black to go to school there. Her fourth times great aunt Vega had gone there when she was alive and apparently she had loved it there.

Aurora already knew French. Her Aunts Andromeda and Narcissa had taught it to her, Nymphadora and Draco.

Draco had been very full of himself and arrogant when they had first met. He was better now and only acted like that in public. With her and Nymphadora he was very friendly and playful. He acted like her older brother, which she didn't mind at all.

Right now though, she was sat in front of her vanity with her father behind her.

"Papa?"

Her father looked up at her with a warm smile on his face. His silvery grey eyes that she was so familiar with shone with light and his own hair, which went past his shoulders was loose and falling down his back.

Aurora knew her father was handsome, but he had never had a relationship since she was born. Everybody she met said she was like a miracle child, the first person who managed to settle her father. He had gone from a boy who flirted with everybody, to the man who sat and brushed her hair for minutes every morning like there was nothing more important than his daughter. To which he told her there wasn't anything more important to him than her.

"Yes pup?"

"Do you think Dora will still want to play with me when she gets back from Hogwarts? Won't she think I'm too childish for her to play with now?"

Her father stopped brushing her hair and twirled her round in her seat so she was facing him.

His eyes bore in to her own with such an intensity that if she wasn't used to it by now, would have made her squirm.

"Now why on earth would you think that Aurora. Do you want Nymphadora to stop playing with you?"

"No! Of course I don't!"

Her father smiled at her again. "Then she won't. If by chance, Nymphadora doesn't want to play the _same_ games you did before. That just means you find something else to do together. And you won't be alone either. Remember Draco isn't going to school until you do either. Then, when you do, you'll make lots of new friends and you'll still come home each holiday and summer. So will Nymphadora. Before you know it, it will be Christmas and then Dora will be home. And I know for a fact you won't be idle till then either. We have lots of stuff to do. Okay?"

Aurora nodded furiously, her hair bouncing along with her.

"Excellent." Her father grinned and she grinned back at him. "Now. We're going to Platform 9¾ today, so Andy's going to come and help you get ready and then you can come down for breakfast and help me force Moony to eat something."

She giggled before nodding again.

Her father tapped her under the chin before rising and leaving the room. Her aunt entered not long after.

"Morning sweet. You ready? Nymphadora's bouncing off the walls. You're much easier to deal with I must say."

Aurora grinned. "Well she gets to learn magic. I'd be excited too."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. Coming to stand behind her, she said, "You say that like you can't already do some. I saw you levitating that pink shawl on the top of the shelf the other day missy." Aurora's eyes went wide. "Don't give me that look. I know why you did it."

Aurora ran her teeth over her bottom lip. "But. It's florescent pink!" She whined.

"Yes, I know. Which is why I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything, and you're going to be a good child and stay still as I put your hair up."

"But-" Aurora began to protest.

"No buts!" Andromeda put her hands on her hips.

"What's going on in here then ladies?" Came a soft, slightly gravelly voice from the doorway.

"Remus!" Aurora cried out in relief. "Auntie is trying to make me wear my hair up. Tell her it's better down. Please!" She pouted at Remus and he felt himself soften.

"Dromeda…" Andromeda had her brow cocked at him. Her arms were crossed across her chest. "How about a compromise. You have it up, out your face." He spoke to Aurora and she pouted. "But down the back in a plait?"

Aurora's face lit up. Andromeda looked doubtful. But after puppy dog looks from both Aurora and Remus she relented.

"Oh! Fine!"

Aurora cheered and Remus shook his head fondly.

"But you're plaiting her hair Remus." Andromeda smirked at him.

Remus gave a mock put-out sigh. "As you wish malady." Aurora giggled and Andromeda blushed faintly. Remus hid a grin. "I shall return in a few minutes."

He left and when Andromeda turned back to Aurora she was grinning smugly. "Oh, hush you."

Andromeda helped Aurora into her robes despite her protests that, 'She was seven, thank you very much, and could dress herself perfectly well.'

It was Andromeda's turn to hide a grin as she listened to Auroras complaining. Everybody in the house knew that Aurora didn't really mind, she just felt she had to protest. She really quite liked being the baby of the family.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Aurora turned her sparkling green eyes on Andromeda and shook her head. Her curls obscuring part of her face as they fell over her eyes.

Andromeda kissed the top of her head before calling Remus.

As Andromeda left, Remus entered.

"It's like a train station in here this morning."

"Quite fitting then." Remus smiled at her, before gently settling her on his lap as her worked her hair into a fishtail braid.

Some of the hair at the front he left loose so it floated around her face and made the hair style seem less tight and severe.

"There. What do you think cub?" He set her in front of her mirror and she inspected the look.

"I love it!" She twisted in her seat to hug him round his torso. "Thanks Moony!"

He chuckled before lifting her up in his arms. "Where to Princess?"

"To the kitchen!" She pointed in the rough direction of the kitchen.

"To the kitchen it is." Then he started to where she had pointed. Which was, funnily enough, the wall.

"Not that way!" Aurora shrieked.

"Oh?" Remus grinned at her. "Which way then?"

She bumped her head against his cheek. "Through the door of course!"

"Why of course." Remus replied drily.

In no time at all they were in the kitchen and from there on after chaos ensued.

* * *

"Nymphadora! Get down here right now!" Andromeda was yelling up the stairs to her daughter and the whole house hold could here various thumps and bangs.

"I forgot my hat!"

There was the sound of someone stopping halfway down the stairs to run back up. Only it was Nymphadora and she was lugging a heavy trunk around.

"I will summon your hat. Get down here, and for the love of all that is sacred, don't you dare take that trunk up those stairs again!"

Aurora was settled on her father's hip, with her arms twined round his neck as she whispered in his ear.

"Why doesn't Auntie Dromeda just summon her trunk?" She asked quizzically.

Sirius shot her an amused look. "I don't know pup. But I'm not going to be the one to suggest it." He grinned at Remus.

Remus just groaned. "Oh Merlin." He cleared his throat. "Andy."

A frazzled looking Andromeda whirled to face him. "Yes?"

Remus didn't quell under the look she gave him. "Would you like me to go and help?"

Andromeda just stared at him for a moment before, "Yes. Yes, that would be lovely."

As Remus bounded up the stairs Andromeda sunk against the wall and groaned. "Dear Merlin. I never knew it was this hard."

Sirius just snickered. "Ah, not to worry Andy. Only six more years. Not including holidays of course."

Andromeda glared at him. Which would have been more effective if she wasn't leaning against the wall with her face.

"Oh, don't worry Siri. Your time will come. Only four more years." She smirked at him.

He sniffed dramatically turning his face away from her. Which made Andromeda shake her head fondly (she did that a lot) and Aurora giggle.

Just then Remus came down the stairs with Nymphadora, her trunk floating behind them.

Andromeda elegantly pushed herself off the wall. "Okay then. Everybody ready? Excellent. Let's go." She made for the door.

"Wait!"

"I knew that was too ambitious."

By the time everybody was ready Aurora had blue hair, Remus had been relegated as the luggage man, Andromeda's patience was pulled taught, Nymphadora was oblivious to it all and Sirius was turning Aurora's hair different colours, to which she responded by turning his robe purple 'accidentally'.

"Right! Sirius, turn Aurora's hair normal! Remus, you have the trunk? Nymphadora? Pay attention! Dear Merlin, Sirius, why is your robe purple? It doesn't matter. Turn it back. Nymphadora, if you've forgotten anything else, it doesn't matter, I will owl it to you with Helena."

Helena was Nymphadora's snowy owl which she had gotten in Diagon Alley and they had agreed to send to Hogwarts separately.

Once everyone was straightened out they left. Remus with the trunk. Andromeda with Nymphadora. Sirius with Aurora. They apparated straight to Platform 9¾.

* * *

"Nymphadora. Here's your trunk. Remember. Learn lots, but have fun too. Please try not to get any detentions. Okay? Promise me?"

"I promise mum." Nymphadora was bouncing on her heels.

Sirius stepped forward to her. "You'll do great Dora. And don't worry. Detentions aren't that big of a deal. Your mum's exaggerating." He winked at her. He then gave her hair a ruffle and hugged her.

"Sirius!" Her mum reprimanded.

"Don't listen to Padfoot Dora. I know you'll do great at school." Remus hugged her too.

Then it was Aurora's turn. The seven year old was almost in tears.

"Promise you'll write Nym?" She whispered, hugging her sister tight round the waist, clutching at her school robe.

"Every day if you want me to. I swear it." She kissed her little sister on the head and knelt down so they were a similar height.

Green eyes met grey. Both were sparkling with tears. "You have to write me about everything. I want to know what the castle looks like, what your dorm mates are like. What House you get into. What the teachers are like. What you do in class. Even the boring stuff. You have to tell me everything. Please."

"I promise Ra. I'll even tell you what the soap smells like." She grinned.

Aurora let out a watery giggle before tackling her elder sister in a hug once more.

"Girls. The train won't wait forever." Andromeda reminded them softly.

They broke apart and Nymphadora wiped Aurora's tears away, kissed her forehead once more, before encompassing her mother in a hug.

"Love you mum. I'll write. I promise."

"I love you too Nymphadora. Don't worry okay. It'll all be fine. Remember it doesn't matter what House you get into. We will all love you no matter what."

She nodded before her mother copied what she'd done for Aurora and wiped her eyes, kissed her forehead, then shoed her off towards the train.

Remus placed a feather light charm on the trunk, before she boarded the train to find a compartment.

* * *

Once her family was out of sight Nymphadora stopped waving and went to the compartment were she had left her trunk.

Only to find it occupied with another person.

It was a boy. He looked to be her age. She assumed he was a first year, but he wasn't wearing his school robes so she couldn't tell.

He had bright ginger hair. But it looked more red than orange. When he looked at her she saw his bright blue eyes. They weren't an ice blue like her aunt Narcissa's. Instead they were a deep ocean blue colour.

Those same blue eyes crinkled when he smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Charles Weasley." He held out his hand.

She took it and was pleasantly surprised when instead of shaking it like she expected him to, he kissed the back of her knuckles.

"Nymphadora Celeste Black. But you can just call me Celeste."

Nymphadora didn't dislike her name. She just didn't feel comfortable with people she didn't know well using it. So she used her middle name instead.

"Celeste it is. Call me Charlie."

"Okay." She sat across from him and hesitated for a moment before mentally shrugging. "Um, Charlie, if you don't mind me asking. I thought your family didn't really follow Pureblood etiquette. I don't mean to be rude. I'm just, curious. You don't have to answer me, obviously." She was rambling. She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't seem to stop.

Charlie just smiled at her. "That's okay. I understand. Most of my family don't. It's just my brother Bill and I. Even then, we don't follow it to the letter. But our Great Aunt Muriel insisted on us having the proper manners. Our other siblings not so much. But because Bill and I are older than them, Aunt Muriel got to us first. My mum wasn't very happy with her. But I don't see the problem. We do fit into Pureblood society more. It's not necessarily a bad thing."

Nymphadora nodded. She could understand that.

"You say that like you have a lot of siblings?"

He grinned. "Yeah. Six in total."

"Six!" Nymphadora stared at him, gobsmacked.

He laughed. "Do you want to know their names?"

Nymphadora nodded.

"Well there's Bill. He's two years older than me. He's in third year and my closest brother. Then there's Percy, he's a year younger than me. He'll be at Hogwarts next year. He's a bit serious and up-tight, but a good kid. Then there are Fred and George. They're twins and the biggest menaces you'll ever meet. There isn't a day that goes by when they're not causing havoc. It's hard to tell them apart, but if you pay attention it's not impossible, hard but not impossible. Though they talk together, are hardly ever apart and often pretend to be the other so you never quite know if you're talking to the one they tell you you're talking to. But we all love them to pieces anyway. They're a year younger than Percy. Two years behind them is Ron. He's kind of grumpy for a seven year old. He and his friend Charlus are always off doing something or another. Then there's Ginny. She's the youngest and the only girl, so we all spoil her a bit. But she's a bit of a tomboy. I guess that's expected when you have six brothers though. She's probably closest with Bill. I think it's the whole youngest, oldest relationship thing. Anyway, she's just a year younger than Ron."

They spent the whole ride talking about their families and homes. When the trolley came round Charlie politely declined. He didn't seem too bothered, but Nymphadora could tell he was a bit embarrassed so she bought more sweets than she probably should have and insisted on sharing with him. In the end she had to tell him to, 'Stop being so noble, they're just sweets and if you don't eat them it will have been a waste because I can't eat them all myself.'

When he asked if she had any siblings she told him about her cousin Draco briefly. Then went into great detail about her sister Aurora who was actually her cousin, but really her sister (eleven year old logic).

* * *

By the end of the train ride Nymphadora and Charlie were best friends and had agreed to stay friends even if they were in different houses.

Nymphadora had told Charlie to drop to middle name and just call her Nymphadora or Dora. In return she named him Smaug as a nickname, because Remus had introduced her and Aurora to The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien when they were younger, and Charlie told her how he loved dragons do she thought it fitting. Even if he had no idea what she was talking about. She'd have to get Remus to send her a copy so she could give it to Charlie to read.

In what seemed like no time at all, a Prefect came knocking on their door to tell them to get changed into their robes, and seeing as Nymphadora was already in her robes she stepped out to let Charlie change in privacy.

Then it was time for them to get off the train and the two first years stuck close together. They followed a large man who held a lantern and was calling to all the first years.

They made their way to the boats with the other first years. Nymphadora clutched at Charlie when they were going down the slippery path. She slipped a few times, but Charlie was there to steady her each time too.

The two piled into a boat with two other first years. There were unanimous expressions of awe as they got their first good look at the castle.

It was beautiful at night. A strong silhouette against the dark blue sky of the Scottish countryside. Its windows gave out a warm, yellow glow that screamed 'home'.

The giant man with masses of hair and a gruff accented voice that was filled with warmth, walked them up to the castle steps. Once there, with the hand not holding the lantern, he knocked on the door.

Handing them over to a strict looking woman in emerald green robes, with her hair pulled up severely on her head, underneath her pointed witches' hat, Hagrid left.

The woman – Professor McGonagall – led them past a set of massive doors and through to a small side chamber where she told them the sorting was about to commence and explained a little about the houses.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, Professor McGonagall came back and beckoned them all into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall at first glance looked to have no ceiling. It reflected the night sky outside and numerous floating candles were suspended in mid-air above the students.

Professor McGonagall began to call out first years to come and try on the singing hat that was to decide their future House and Nymphadora didn't have time to get nervous because after the first two names came:

"Black, Nymphadora"

She too late realised she hadn't let go of Charlie's hand since the boats and nervously untangled her hand from his, but not before everybody saw.

She straightened her back like her mother had taught her and walked coolly to the stool.

She could hear the whispers surrounding her.

"That's the first Black in this generation.'

"Wasn't she the one whose father applied for custody over her but lost?"

"Yeah, the muggle-born. That would make her a half-blood"

"A half-blood Black?"

"No. I heard she'd a Pureblood."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know"

There were various whispers of that origin surrounding her. Nymphadora ignored them all, she sat down at the stool and glanced one look back at Charlie before the hat was placed over her eyes. He gave her a grin and a thumbs up, despite his own apprehension.

She couldn't see anything. Honestly, this sorting was for children. Shouldn't the hat have been child sized? She wasn't sure what was worse actually. Having a smaller hat so you could see everybody staring at you, or a large hat so you couldn't see anything at all. Well, when she thought about it like that, a large hat was better because people couldn't read your emotions and you didn't have to worry about where to look. Yeah, that make sense.

 _"You're a curious one aren't you?"_ A voice sounded in her head.

She almost jumped, but remembered what her mother had taught her and was able to keep still.

 _"Yes, I get that reaction from all Black children. None of them jump. It's quite disappointing actually. I don't get much excitement as a hat you know. But then again, there is the Chinese curse, 'May you live in interesting times'. But, nevertheless, we're getting off topic. To sort you."_

Nymphadora was mightily confused, but stayed quiet and listened to the hat.

 _"Hmm. Another one. You're quite like your uncle in some ways you know. You have the exuberance of the lions, but the cunning of a snake. Not to forget the mightily fierce loyalty. But yet, I don't think you'd fit in Hufflepuff. They're quite a calm lot. But that, amongst other things can most certainly not be used to describe you. Intelligent, yes. But not a Ravenclaw type in the slightest. You prize magic over knowledge. Some might say it's the same thing, but truly it is the intent that counts. So definitely not Ravenclaw then."_

She had to agree with everything the Hat was saying. He was describing her exactly. Did he do this with everyone, going through their traits of each House, or did he just make snap decisions on some people? She wondered.

 _"Yes, definitely a curious one. Well, to answer your question. Some people lean more to certain Houses than others. Say, for example, your Aunt Narcissa, she was always sly and cunning much more than bold and headstrong. It was easy to sort her. None of the others though. Regulus was a very conflicted person, so that made my job all the much harder. Sirius was fighting against his origins, your own mother could have easily gone to Ravenclaw, but in the end I placed her in Slytherin, and I can see now, that was the best place for her, even if she wasn't sure of it at the time."_ Nymphadora hadn't ever thought her mother might not have wanted to be a Slytherin, so that came as a shock to her.

 _"Oh yes, but as I said, that was the best place for her. You're Aunt Bellatrix. Oh yes, her. She was one of the hardest I've ever sorted. Very similar to you actually. I couldn't decide between Gryffindor and Slytherin for her either."_

Nymphadora hadn't ever expected to be compared to her deranged Aunt Bellatrix, so she was in shock and all she could do was listen as the Hat told her why.

 _"Bellatrix was a very angry person, very rash and violent. All key Gryffindor traits. But she was a Black, a notorious Slytherin family, and she was proud to be a Black, she wanted to be a Slytherin. She had never doubted she would go anywhere else, so she was livid when I suggested otherwise. But she was also cunning beyond belief and she never would have fit in with the Gryffindors. But the trait that made me place her in Slytherin was her ambition. It was endless, she could have rivalled Slytherin himself with her ambition and thirst for power. Now I ask you. What is your key trait? Ambition? Or Courage?"_

Nymphadora's mind was whirling. When she had heard the song, she had assumed the Hat would be sorting her, that she wouldn't get to choose her House. That didn't sound like a bad idea right about now.

She thought carefully about what the hat had said. This was an important decision and if she choose wrong it could affect so much of her future.

She was courageous, but she wasn't stupid and when things really mattered she allowed herself to step back and think about the situation, detaching herself to find the best logical situation like her mother had taught her. Though in all fairness she had never been in a situation that needed her to do that so she couldn't actually say in all certainty how she would do.

She was quite loud, was being loud a Gryffindor trait? She supposed it wasn't a Slytherin trait, but then again, a quick temper wasn't uncommon among Slytherin either. All the famous fights between Gryffindor and Slytherin couldn't happen unless both sides reacted violently or rashly.

If she went to Slytherin she could change the perceptions of the House. But she didn't want to lose Charlie. She doubted he would be a Slytherin, and despite their promises on the train there were very few Gryffindor and Slytherin friendships that lasted. Even she knew that much, and she had only just got here.

With a start she realised she had already made up her mind, and the hat was being suspiciously silent, as if he already knew where he was going to place her and was just waiting for her to come to the same conclusion.

 _"Right you are my child."_ Then to the whole Hall, "SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall lifted the hat off her head and she made her way to the clapping green and silver table on the far left of the Great Hall from where she was facing.

The rest of the sorting was a blur until the very last name.

"Weasley, Charlie"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Nymphadora's heart sunk, but rose again when Charlie sent her a blinding smile and wave from the Gryffindor table. Which she returned with just as much enthusiasm.

But then it sank again like an anchor when the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

For the whole of the rest of the feast the only thing in her mind was Dumbledore's words, **_'I would like to introduce our new muggle studies teacher, Professor Tonks.'_**

She briefly caught a glimpse of Charlie's worried look to her as he pointed her out to his brother, before she was carted off to the Slytherin dormitories.

She couldn't feel much more than dread.

 **A/N: Muahahahahaha! Who was expecting that? Review guys! Hit that review button!  
Also, I changed the age gap between Charlie, Bill and the other Weasleys.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius's fury was palpable.

Andromeda was emitting the same anger beside him and Remus's eyes were hard, his fists tensed.

Aware they were making a scene, Sirius merely dismissed the thought from his mind. He simply did not care at the moment.

He had received an owl from his frantic niece – via a Hogwarts school owl – at 3:02 in the morning.

His blood had run cold at the message, and when Andromeda had burst in without knocking, holding a similar missive in her hand, it had taken all of his power to refrain both himself and her from running rampant over the sleeping Hogwarts.

He, along with Remus, had convinced Andromeda to wait until the following evening.

That way, they would have time to collect their thoughts and the delay would lull _certain Hogwarts staff_ into thinking they wouldn't be making an appearance.

They had sent a message to Nymphadora informing them of their arrival this evening with her snowy owl, Helena.

Sirius had left Aurora with Narcissa and Draco whilst they sorted this out.

It had been years since they had last heard of Ted Tonks. The court case had been pathetically short and easy, with Sirius establishing himself in politics as Lord Black, he had spun the court to his liking and it had been over in a matter of weeks.

But now they got the news that he had recently been instated as the new Muggle Studies Professor.

So the Blacks had descended upon Hogwarts.

The doors to the Great Hall blew open with a wave of magic.

Inside the room, the student body fell silent.

Sirius, flanked by Andromeda and Remus walked forward decisively.

Dumbledore stood from his place at the head table.

The group of three stopped in the middle of the hall. Sirius's eyes met Dumbledore's own unflinchingly.

"Lord Black." Dumbledore had long since resigned himself to using Sirius's title.

"Headmaster." There were a few sharp intakes from the Slytherins and the eldest students.

Dumbledore ignored the slight. "What brings you here? And at this time too."

Sirius gave a humourless smile. "Oh, I think you know Headmaster. I've simply come to _discuss_ your staffing." He stressed the word discuss.

"I didn't realise there was a problem. If so you're welcome to take it up with the board of governors."

Sirius almost snarled, but kept his composure. "I must have been mistaken. But I could have sworn that staffing appointments were selected by the Headmaster."

"You are not mistaken that is correct. All my staff are selected, with full qualifications in their subject, by myself."

"Then of course you will agree to rectify the situation we find ourselves in, of which you must be unaware, otherwise I am sure you _never_ would have appointed such particular members of faculty, when they hold such a sensitive relationship to one of the students enrolled here." Sirius's words were bold, but in the manner that they were setting terms.

Dumbledore seemed completely calm and it just infuriated Sirius even more.

"Otherwise I may have to pull my niece from your school. I've already researched several other eligible schools that would be more than willing to accept her. Do not test me."

Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed. "Why don't we take this discussion to my office?"

Sirius nodded curtly and waited for Dumbledore to descend from the Staff table.

Next to him, Andromeda motioned Nymphadora over to her. She quickly rose from the Slytherin table (Andromeda had been so proud) and - without running and breaking propriety - made her way over to the group.

Sirius caught her glancing over to the Gryffindor table and followed her gaze to the youngest Weasley boy currently attending Hogwarts. He was looking over. But unlike the majority of the students, it was out of worry, not curiosity.

'You Okay?' Sirius saw the boy mouth to Nymphadora, who in turn nodded her head.

He shared a look with Andromeda at that.

Dumbledore was there and before they left the Hall he spoke to the students.

"All students please return to their dormitories, the food will be transported to your common rooms. All staff, once the students have returned to their dormitories, please report to my office." He quickly strode off with the group of four following behind him.

Nymphadora was stood very close to her mother, but her pureblood mask was in place – just like she had been taught – and though her hand was constantly brushing against her mother's robe, it was not fisted in it like Sirius expected she wanted to. As a child, whenever Dora was stressed or uncertain she would fist her hand in the nearest person's robe. It helped to ground her.

Andromeda similarly had her hand hovering slightly behind Dora's left arm. Her other hand was brushing against Remus's and Sirius had to hide his smirk, even though it was an entirely inappropriate time. Who would have guessed those two would end up together – even though they weren't together, YET – but they had just seemed to click, they worked so well together.

Sirius's mood turned more sombre when he realised who else they were in company of.

Dumbledore. Though he did not hate the man, he greatly disliked him. Despite having the best intentions the man was a meddler, he was used to being respected, with many people looking to him for advice and instructions.

Sirius didn't hold that against him. What he did hold against him was that he was sure Dumbledore had been the one to suggest Aurora be given to the muggles. Though that was the catalyst that ended in him adopting Aurora as his daughter - and he wouldn't change it for the world – what he had suggested was completely unacceptable to Sirius and he couldn't find it in himself to let it go.

Dumbledore appointing Tonks as his muggle studies had been the last straw. There was no chance Dumbledore hadn't known of Tonks (former) relation to Nymphadora and the fact he had only been appointed this year suggested a plot in the making. One Dumbledore was very much a part of. Sirius intended to crush those plotting seeds. Viciously.

* * *

Once they had made it to Dumbledore's office and past the Gargoyles it wasn't long before the other Professors came flooding in.

Due to his research on all the current teachers at Hogwarts – that obviously didn't take into account new appointments – Sirius wasn't at all surprised when he saw Snape enter the office, a sneer plastered to his face.

But Sirius and Remus had grown up since their days at Hogwarts, and without James and Peter there, they had become very different people.

Sirius had confessed to Remus how guilty he felt about his treatment of Snape. He had been more than just a bully. There was no other way to say it. His past treatment of Snape and the incident at the Womping Willow were horrific. It was the cold, harsh truth. Sirius wasn't proud of it. But neither could he change the past, so he resolved to try and make amends, though he was highly doubtful as to whether Snape would accept it. He still had hope.

"Lord Black, would you care to address your concern to those assembled?"

Sirius let his gaze travel the room and those 'assembled'.

There were McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, several teachers who had taught him in his youth, with made his feel once more that he was being reprimanded for a prank of some sort.

But it didn't last long. Sirius had come into his own in recent years, and from his trips to the ministry, had quickly constructed a mask for such situations.

"Actually, I believe my cousin would prefer to speak to you on that matter."

Sirius stepped back to Remus as Andromeda stepped forward.

She looked formidable. In her thick, dark robes, with the Black family crest on the breast. Her hair barely contained atop her head, her sharp dark brown eyes focused and her right arm tensed, ready to bring her wand down on the first person who threatened her child.

Her voice was soft but strong, demanding attention. Which she was given. Everybody was focused on what she was saying. But she spoke directly to Albus Dumbledore, a quiet fury in her voice.

"Early this morning, I received a note which was quite alarming. My daughter – who you should know, has been taught since she was five years old how to write with elegance and composure – had obviously written to me when she completely distraught, over the presence of one of your teachers here. Now, as the Headmaster of this school, is it not your job to ensure all students feel safe and secure?"

Andromeda barely gave anyone time to process that before ploughing on.

"Because I can tell you, she does not feel secure, and I will not have my daughter feeling threatened by _anyone_. No matter who they are."

She was being careful to only indirectly address Ted, seeing as she wanted as little contact with him as possible. Unfortunately that was about to cease.

A scoff was heard. All eyes turned to Ted Tonks. Who was stood across the room, between a bookcase and the Headmaster's desk.

"Why on earth would she feel _threatened_?" He put copious amounts of incredulity into the last word.

Andromeda let out a dry laugh that had many of the room's occupants shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because there is someone desperately trying to tear her away from her family! And has been for years! But that's just a suggestion."

The air had become thick.

"I'm her _father_! I _am_ her family!" He hissed.

Andromeda's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. Sirius knew it was so she wouldn't unconsciously release her wand in her anger.

"No, you are not! You lost that title six years ago." Her voice was dripping with venom.

"She is my daughter. My blood runs in her veins."

"That can easily be resolved."

Ted's face fell white, before filling with anger.

"You wouldn't _dare_!"

"Wouldn't I?" Andromeda's voice was sickly sweet and taunting. In that moment it wasn't hard to make the connection that she was the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange née Black's sister. Her face was vicious, a taunting smile on her face and Remus pulled Nymphadora to him as they watched the proceedings. Nymphadora had never seen her mother like that before.

For that matter, neither had anybody else but Sirius.

Ted made a move forward and suddenly had three wands trained on him.

"I wouldn't come any closer." It was Remus. Sirius tensed as he noticed Remus's eyes were completely amber, but relaxed once Remus sent him a reassuring glance.

Fortunately, nobody noticed as they were all more focused on Ted, who was slowly swelling up in indignation. It didn't take a genius to figure out why either.

His eyes were glued to Remus, who stood just behind Andromeda, with his arm around Nymphadora protectively. It looked to others (Sirius included) as though Remus had filled in Ted's place as Nymphadora's father, especially seeing as she was so calm and comfortable around him, where as she had sent a letter home at the mere presence of Ted in the same building as her.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" It was a pathetic retort, but Sirius doubted Tonks could think of anything better at the moment.

"More than you are, I suspect." Everyone blinked as they realised Nymphadora was still in the same room and was watching the proceedings. Andromeda's mouth twitched up at her response and Sirius almost snorted.

Remus grinned and Ted looked ready to combust.

He whirled on Andromeda once more. "You. Look what you and your poisonous words have done. You've turned my own daughter against me. I don't even recognise her any more. Weren't happy with how she was before, were you? You had to go and mould her into the next you. I guess I should have expected it. You're just like your cursed sister! The whole lot of you are rotten to the core!"

Time seemed to slow down as everyone processed what had just been said.

Andromeda wanted to burn him for what he'd said, but at the same time, she wanted to crow as everyone saw him for the prejudiced bigot he really was.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Those are some very serious accusations to make Mr. Tonks. I hope you realise the severity of your words." His voice was uncharacteristically grave.

Ted seemed to realise what he had said, because he started to stutter out something. Whether it was a denial, or an excuse, Sirius did not know. He did not need to. Every one assembled had heard the words he'd said. There was no way he would be able to keep his job now.

If by chance, Dumbledore didn't dismiss him, the portraits would spread the word soon enough, and pretty soon, there would be nobody who didn't know what had happened.

Tonks wouldn't be able to turn anywhere without being judged, it would be enough for anyone to resign. Other pureblood children would write to their parents and they – especially the ones who didn't like muggleborns in the first place – would pressure Dumbledore into dismissing Tonks as soon as possible.

Sirius looked to Dumbledore, who, in turn nodded his head gravely.

It was done. Tonks would be out of Hogwarts by the end of the week.

Everyone flooded out of the Headmasters office, but for Sirius. Dumbledore had asked for him to stay behind so they could talk.

* * *

Dumbledore was sat on one side of the desk and Sirius on the other.

"Lord Black. I must tell you that when appointing the newest muggle studies professor I chose between two candidates. I do believe I had chosen the better one given the circumstances, which you would prefer."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Who could possibly be the worse choice Headmaster?"

Dumbledore didn't reply, but instead, waved his wand and a file came floating towards Sirius, before falling onto the desk in front of him.

Sirius looked up at Dumbledore.

"Open it."

So he did. What he saw made Sirius's throat go dry.

 _Muggle Studies Professor application: Lily Jean Potter née Evans._

Suddenly it all clicked in Sirius's head. Dumbledore had chosen between the better of two evils. (In Sirius's opinion). Whilst Ted had a bad relationship with the Blacks, it wasn't nearly as bad as Sirius and Aurora's own relationship with the Potters. The Potters had given up Aurora voluntarily, at least for a partial amount of time originally. Dumbledore wasn't to know that Sirius had no intention of enrolling Aurora in Hogwarts, so of course Dumbledore would imagine Sirius would want the Potters nowhere near his daughter. Rightly too.

But as long as Lily had no contact with Nymphadora – she wouldn't be taking muggles studies anyway – then Sirius was willing to choose Lily over Ted. As long as he would never be obliged to have any contact with the Potters.

"I understand. But I would prefer Potter over Tonks." Sirius spoke calmly, even if he was stressed to the point of breaking over the day's events and his decision.

Dumbledore looked surprised. "I apologise. I had thought-"

Sirius cut him off. "Don't worry Dumbledore." The man looked surprised at Sirius's form of address for him, but didn't comment. "I do understand. But I never had any intention of enrolling Aurora in Hogwarts. Not when Charlus will be enrolling at the same time. I don't feel at all comfortable with it. But you wouldn't know that, so I understand why you chose Tonks."

Dumbledore looked resigned. "I am saddened to hear that. I realise you probably do not trust me. But I would like you to know I only ever did what I thought would be best for Aurora. I realise now how wrong I was and only hope you will eventually be able to forgive me for my mistake."

Sirius mulled over Dumbledore's words. He was telling the truth, and in all honesty Sirius didn't want any more animosity than was necessary. It was very stressful.

"I can forgive you. But you only. And I won't be re-joining the Order. Thank you for your time Dumbledore." Sirius extended his hand as he stood and Dumbledore stood with him and shook it.

"That's more than I hoped for. Thank you, Lord Black."

Sirius nodded. "By the way. The 'Lord' title isn't necessary outside of the ministry Dumbledore."

The wizened Headmaster inclined his head and Sirius made his way out of the office.

* * *

"You took your time Black. Are you going to inform me why I am waiting here, or have you just been _wasting my time_?" Snape sneered at them and Sirius sighed internally.

Honestly, Sirius hadn't expected Remus to be able to convince Snape to wait to hear what Sirius and he had to say. But it seemed that curiosity had won the Potions Master over.

"I'm sorry for the wait. The reason I asked Remus to hold you back is that I wanted to apologise for my behaviour whilst we were in school together. It was beyond deplorable and I need you to know I deeply regret my actions towards you." Sirius put as much feeling into the apology as possible.

Of course, years of loathing and mistrust didn't disappear with one simple apology.

"Give me one reason I should believe you Black. One reason why I shouldn't hex you were you stand for everything you put me through."

It was at that moment Sirius realised exactly how much his actions had affected Snape and he realised this would need more than just some sincere words to convey his regret and want to atone for his past misconduct.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, do hereby formally apologise to you Severus Prince Snape. On accounts of all my wrongs committed against you over the years of 1971 to 1978 and onwards. I extend my most sincere apologies, and present my apology to you in mother magic's very own tongue, in hope that, if you cannot find it in yourself to forgive me and my House of their sins against you, then with hope, in the future, our descendants may resolve the conflict between us, until which time the House of Black presents your ancestral House with one debt for every year since we met to the year of my apology to you, in hope that until the day this conflict may be resolved we may attempt to convey our most sincere remorse at the actions committed against you. So mote it be."

Silver lights began to materialise around Sirius as the Black's family magic collected, before extending towards Severus and wrapping itself in his own magic, creating a tether between their two Houses before it flared and then disappeared from the visible eye.

The same tether appeared to a lesser extend with Remus. As magic had recognised his part in the apology and acted accordingly.

Complete silence reigned through the corridor.

Magical apologies were very, extremely rare, and only practised when the greatest on insults had been committed between the Ancient Houses, to prevent feuds from taking place. For Sirius to extend such an apology to Severus showed his most sincere guilt and regret of his actions.

Apologies of the sort made the House extending the apology extremely vulnerable and also showed trust in the House gifted with the apology, not to abuse those debts. Though mother magic did ensure that the debts could only be requested in the most sincerity and candour by the receiving party

"I believe you. Though I cannot yet forgive you, that time will yet come. Now, I must go. Farewell." Snape nodded, looking appropriately stunned, before walking off down the corridor.

"You know, I do wish you'd tell me when you plan to do something like that. You realise it affects all of us, don't you?"

Remus and Sirius turned to see a vexed Andromeda standing at the other end of the corridor.

Both men just rubbed their heads sheepishly.

"Um, Oops?"

 **A/N: Yay! New chapter! Look at that. What do you guys think of this chapter! Review! Review! By the way, there is a poll on my profile, asking your opinion on who Aurora would best be paired with. I'm kind of already leaning very heavily towards one person. But if one character is highly popular, I might put them in as a close friend or other character of some sort. Go review!**


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't long after the initial confrontation, that a new Muggle Studies Professor was appointed at Hogwarts.

Their name was Professor Potter.

Nymphadora had been initially surprised by the newest appointment but after her mother had explained it to her, she carried on, excelling in her subjects.

This was due to the fact that Nymphadora had received theory tutoring by her mother, but mainly Remus, who was an excellent teacher.

In turn, she taught to Charlie anything he didn't already know and they were both either at or near the top of their year, seeing as the practical magic came easier to them both.

At the end of the year, Slytherin was awarded with the House and Quidditch cup, which Charlie accepted graciously, but promised to rectify the next year.

The train ride back was joyous to the two as they spent several hours together talking about inconsequential things, playing exploding snap and eating candy.

"Hey Smaug?" Nymphadora spoke up from the comfortable silence the two had lapsed into a minute or so ago.

"Yeah Nym?" Charlie looked over curiously.

"You'll write over the summer, won't you?"

"Course I will. Nothing could stop me."

Nymphadora grinned now that worry was out of the way. Charlie grinned back at her and she flopped over the seats once more.

* * *

They arrived at Platform 9¾ a couple of hours later.

The crowd was massive and Nymphadora couldn't see her family anywhere.

"Do you want to wait until the crowd has thinned a little bit?"

Nymphadora had never been as grateful for Charlie as she was right now. She did not want to brave that many people.

That didn't mean she couldn't tease him for it though.

"I thought you Gryffindors were famous for their courage?"

Charlie sent her a playful withering look.

"Well, if you want to go now, I'm sure I'll find the courage somewhere."

"Uh… Nah! That's fine. Wouldn't want you to get swept up in the crowds, would we?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Nymphadora just laughed.

"NymphaDORA!" Someone was calling her name.

The girl in question shot up from her seat to look out the window.

There she saw her little sister stood on her father's hip, looking for her.

Nymphadora grinned. Instead of calling out, she changed her hair to a bright pink.

It was testimony to her sister's attentiveness that her head immediately whipped towards the head of pink hair before breaking out in an ear-splitting grin.

Nymphadora felt her own grin stretching wide and waved, to which she waved back.

"Hey Smaug, come meet my little sister." She grabbed Charlie's hand and they both levitated their trunks in the last display of magic they were allowed to do before next year at Hogwarts.

She began dragging him through the crowd.

By the time they got to Sirius and Aurora the latter was almost bouncing, before Sirius let her down and she came crashing into Nymphadora.

They both fell to the ground and Nymphadora could hear Charlie and Sirius laughing off to the side, but she didn't care.

Besides, Aurora had accidentally put a cushioning charm underneath them as she lunged. Ah, the greatness of accidental magic. Otherwise she would be in a lot more pain right now.

"Hey Ra. I missed you."

Aurora spoke into her stomach. "I missed you too!"

She heard the mumbled, "You saw her at Christmas." From Sirius.

Nymphadora just grinned at him.

She bounced back up with Aurora in tow.

"Hey Uncle Siri." She gave him a quick hug, before pulling away and dragging Charlie over from where he was stood slightly awkwardly.

"This is Charlie Weasley. He's my best friend, as I told you in my letters. Charlie, this is my Uncle, Sirius Black."

Charlie and Sirius shook hands.

Just then Remus and Andromeda came rolling in.

Well, not literally. Obviously.

"Oh, so this is the boy you keep talking about Nymphadora."

"Mum!" It wasn't even what she said that had Nymphadora embarrassed, it was how she said it.

She could feel her face heating up, but luckily Charlie was too. That boy could never hide his blush. He still sent her a teasing grin though.

"Aww, Nym, I'm flattered."

"Yeah, yeah, shut it."

After another round of introductions Charlie's elder brother came over to get him.

Bill was tall for his age and – especially when you compared him to the other gangly boys his age – handsome too. He had long hair past his shoulders, that he tied up in a low ponytail, smouldering blue eyes and he stood proud and tall.

But it wasn't that which attracted most of the girls to him. It was his charming smile and humble, easy-going nature that made him so charismatic.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Charlie away from you. Lords and Lady Black. Thank you for making sure he didn't get lost amongst the crowds." Bill bowed and Nymphadora could see her mother's mouth curve upwards.

Charlie had told her about why Bill was so educated in Pureblood etiquette.

Whilst the Weasley family was an old pure-blooded family, it wasn't as old as the Prewett family.

Due to the fact that their mother, Molly Weasley née Prewett was the last of her family when her brothers had died in the war, meant Bill had inherited the Prewett Title, with the eldest son inheriting the most influential Title.

This meant he had a lot of expectations placed on him, and along with Charlie (once he was old enough) they had been tutored by their Mother's Aunt Muriel (and other relations) in pureblood etiquette. Apparently though, Bill was better at it than Charlie.

"It was no problem at all. We will be seeing you around I'm sure."

Bill smiled and nodded before he and Charlie left to find their family.

Before long, the family of five had disapparated off of the platform and back to Grimmauld place.

* * *

It was early in the Burrow and most people were asleep.

But not for long.

"Biiiiiiill!" Charlie came bouncing into his room.

The long haired boy let out a groan. "What?"

"Nymphadora wrote to me!"

"Why does that merit me being woken up at," Bill checked his clock and groaned again. "SEVEN in the morning."

Charlie winced before regaining his previous vigour.

"She's invited me round for two weeks of the holidays."

Bill sighed. "That's great Char. But why are you telling me and not mum?"

He had a vague suspicion as to why. Actually it wasn't vague, it was pretty concrete. That was just his sleepy mind dropping things.

Charlie gave him the puppy eyes.

"Because she won't listen to me. You know that. But she'll listen to you."

Another groan. "What makes you think she will listen to me?"

He was already resigned. He knew he'd be doing it the moment Charlie asked. He was just putting up a token resistance.

"You're good with stuff like this. You know me, I'll just bumble about. I don't know where you get it, but you're great with words. Please Bill, I really want to go."

Charlie was pleading with him.

"Uh, fine. But later. Now go away. Some of us actually need to sleep."

Charlie had always been an early riser, which was weird, it just didn't seem to suit his easy-going personality. That was, until you started talking about dragons. Then you could see where he stored all his energy.

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!"

Bill just rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome. Now, if you don't let me go back to sleep, I'm going to hex you. It won't be pretty."

Charlie swiftly left the room.

Bill snorted before falling back to his hard earned sleep.

* * *

"No."

"Come on. What's going to happen?"

"I said no!"

"She's his best friend and Charlie was so excited too. Do you want to be the one to tell him he can't go?"

"I'm sure he'll live with it Bill."

"It was her mother that invited him. Are you really going to decline their generous offer?"

"I won't be pressured into this Bill. I've said no."

"I've asked dad. He's fine with it. He even knows Sirius Black. They meet at the ministry occasionally."

"No. I won't change my mind."

"I've met them at the train station. They were really nice."

"I don't care Bill. I've said no. That's final. Now stop hassling me."

"He'll be gone for two weeks. That way you'll be less hassled and have more time for the others. How about it?"

"No."

"How about if I go with him. Then you'll know he's safe. We can even ask one of the adults to floo you to ease you're mind about Charlie going to stay with someone you don't know."

"Bill-"

"Come on! Ron goes to stay with Charlus all the time. You never complain. And he's Seven! Charlie's never had a best friend before. Don't ruin this for him. Please?"

"FINE! Fine! But only if you go with him. And you get Charlie in here so I can talk to him about this girl. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. Yes. Thank you mum. You won't regret this. I promise!" He hugged his mother before dashing off to go find Charlie.

Molly just huffed before going back to making lunch for everyone.

* * *

At the end of the week Charlie and Bill were waiting at the Burrow.

Apparently Sirius and Andromeda Black would be coming to pick them up using side-along apparation.

Andromeda was going because as the only woman in the house and mother of Nymphadora they all thought it would be best for her to meet with Molly to assuage any fears she might be having.

Sirius was going because he was Head of the family and he knew Arthur vaguely.

At eleven precisely, two cracks were heard in the courtyard of the Burrow.

Molly and Arthur went to greet the two as they made their way up the pathway to the Burrow.

"...the Floo. My father was quite paranoid you see, so it's not a good idea for anybody outside of the family to use the Floo. Maybe, for any future visits I can try to disable any of the curses. I would have done it before, but for the fact that nobody in my family particularly likes floo-ing so we all just apparate."

Sirius was heard explaining why they were apparating them out instead of using the Floo. His easy charm seemed to be working quite well on Molly as she didn't seem as stressed about the boys going as she had earlier.

"It's quite alright Sirius." It was their dad talking now. "Bill's side-apparated before I think. Charlie, not so much. So this will be his first time. But everything should be fine."

"I've side-apparated my daughter before and she's four or so years younger than Charlie and she was fine with it, so there's no need to worry. Nymphadora doesn't quite like it, but she doesn't like any magical transport with the exception of flying."

"Oh, a Quidditch fan is she?"

"I think she prefers actually flying over watching it. But yes, she is."

"Something I blame primarily on you Sirius."

"Now, now Andy. No need to accuse."

The bantering was very playful and Bill could see his mother had relaxed a lot due to it too. He assumed that was their aim.

"This must be them then."

"Yes. They're all ready to go." Molly started fussing over them, making sure they had everything.

"Sorry dears. I'm afraid I'm still not quite used to sending them off."

"I know exactly what you mean. I did the same thing with Nymphadora when we were sending her off to Hogwarts. Probably worse actually, because I'd never done it before."

"Oh, I remember the first time we sent Bill off. I was all flustered and shaking. Wasn't I Arthur?"

Arthur just smiled endearingly at her. "I think it's expected darling."

"Yes, I suppose. Anyway. Off you go. Have fun."

"Don't worry, we'll return them safely."

Molly shooed them off, telling them to remember to write.

They disappeared in two loud cracks.

* * *

Aurora and Nymphadora were waiting in the living room with Remus for Sirius and Andromeda to arrive with Bill and Charlie.

"This is going to be so cool! I can show Charlie the music room and the family tree. Oh, and the library, with the massive fireplace! And the dancing room! And we can play with the magical measurer. I know my spells are more powerful than his!"

Aurora frowned. She couldn't use the magical measurer because she didn't have a wand.

The magical measurer was a measuring device that measured the power of the spell. The more powerful the spell, then the higher the puck rose. If it was powerful enough, the bell at the top started to sing.

Her father had used it to keep her entertained when she was smaller. It was an ornate family heirloom.

Nymphadora normally wouldn't have been able to use spells outside of Hogwarts. But because they lived in a magical household, the ministry couldn't detect who used the spell, so the kids could never get caught. Some parents didn't let their kids use magical outside of Hogwarts, but Andromeda had said that if she didn't use any magic over the holidays when she could, then she might forget some.

As she got older though, Nymphadora wouldn't be able to use powerful spells in the house without the ministry's detectors going off.

With two simultaneous cracks, four people appeared. One of them immediately fell to the floor groaning.

"That was horrible. I'm never doing that again. I think I might just die if I have to do that ever again."

"Cheer up Smaug. Isn't the end result worth it." Nymphadora was stood over Charlie who was squinting up at her, before he grinned and in one jerking motion was back on his feet which made Nymphadora squawk and lose her balance, falling over.

Charlie just laughed, helping her up.

"You've already met Charlie. Charlie, you've already met the family haven't you."

"Yes. Hello again. Thank you for inviting me." He smiled again, but didn't have time to do much more before Nymphadora started dragging him out the room.

"Come on Smaug, I'll give you the grand tour."

That left the adults, Bill and Aurora stood there blinking at the doorway and wondering what the hell just happened.

"Okay then. Well, Bill, this is my daughter Aurora Black. Nymphadora's cousin. Aurora, this is William Weasley, but he prefers to go by Bill. Charlie's elder brother."

Aurora's dad introduced them.

She remembered what her aunt had taught her and curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bill." She extended her hand.

Bill took it and kissed the back of her hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

A loud cackle was heard as Bill straightened again and they all looked to Aurora's grandmother's portrait.

"Oh, I like him Sirius. He'd make a good marriage. A pureblood too."

Sirius just groaned. "Mother. No."

Bill blushed faintly and Aurora just blinked.

Turning to Bill. "Do you play the piano?" It was an out of the blue question, but to Bill's credit he didn't hesitate before answering Aurora's question.

"No, but I do play the guitar."

Aurora turned to her father. "Papa, do we have a guitar?"

Sirius nodded. "It's in the corner of the music room."

"Okay. Come on, I'll show you the music room."

Aurora skipped to the door with Bill following after her.

"Slow down Kitten, there's no rush."

The adults just shared another bemused glance.

"Well, at least we know the girls can handle themselves." Remus shrugged.

* * *

"And this is the Grand Piano." Aurora had just finished her tour of the music room with Bill.

"It's extensive." Aurora nodded her head.

"Wait here please." Then she ran off to who-knows-were and Bill was left blinking after her.

It wasn't long before she returned, carrying an acoustic guitar.

She gently tugged at Bill's sleeve to get him to follow her as she led him over to a low backed, royal blue settee.

She sat down on it and motioned for Bill to do the same.

"Play for me?" She was staring up at him with wide eyes, her thick lashes framing her green eyes and her lips pulled up in a hopeful smile. Bill thought she looked absolutely adorable.

He let out an amused huff before nodding and grinning when Aurora let out a delighted squeal.

It seems he had found a fellow music enthusiast. None of him family seemed to share the same passion for music as him, and none of his friends at Hogwarts did either.

Charlie had been obliged to learn an instrument the same as him, but had stopped as soon as he was allowed to, never really getting the hang of it.

Bill, on the other hand had fallen in love with music since the first time he had heard his great uncle Albert play the guitar.

He had made it his goal to be able to play like his uncle had and it had become one of his most devoted hobbies. Though he could never find as much time as he liked to play.

So now the little girl whom he had just met was looking at him in anticipation with a wide smile dancing across her face he couldn't help but smile back at her.

Then he focused on the instrument on his hands and after making sure it was in tune, started to play.

But he didn't just play. To Aurora it looked like he was dancing, his leg tapping out the tune, his shoulders and arms moving as he strummed the guitar.

The music was melodic and it flowed perfectly, never breaking.

Then he opened his mouth and sang.

All Aurora could do was stare as the boy in front of her filled up the whole room with his voice.

It was deep and gravelly. Nothing like his smooth voice when he spoke.

It was raw but not in the sense that he didn't sing often. More in the sense that he put all his emotion into his voice and it made his voice all the more powerful.

As the song ended and the sound of the guitar faded Aurora continued to stare.

Bill stared back at her, and in the way six year olds do:

"You're beautiful."

Bill flushed red and spluttering was heard from the doorway, along with raucous laughter.

The two turned to see everyone gathered at the edge of the room, having gravitated towards it when they had heard Bill playing.

Sirius was the one who was spluttering.

"Why? What happened to boys being gross? I thought that was supposed to last at least a few more years **at least**!"

Remus was grinning at his friend and patting him on the shoulder, whilst Andromeda had her hand over her mouth to contain her mirth.

Charlie and Nymphadora were just laughing, which made Aurora pout.

"What! He _is_ beautiful!" She cried in indignation.

Which just made everyone laugh harder.

"Boys aren't beautiful Aurora! They're handsome if you have to say." It was Nymphadora who finally answered Aurora.

Aurora just pouted more and crossed her arms.

She was still pouting when she felt a hand ruffle her hair.

"Don't worry Kitten. I don't mind being beautiful. Did you mean me, or my music?"

Aurora stopped pouting and beamed at him. Then she looked to be thinking.

"Both." She grinned up at him innocently and he just chuckled.

Sirius could still be heard muttering in the background which sent everyone into fits of laughter. Except for Aurora who didn't understand.

"I don't get it!"

Everyone collapsed in laughter once more. Aurora and Sirius went back to pouting.


	9. Chapter 9

~ Time Skip 7 years ~

Years had passed and bonds had been forged, mistakes made and change witnessed.

One of the largest changes had been Aurora's first year of schooling. At Beauxbatons in France.

Sirius had very nearly decided to just make her stay home and home-school her, but in the end Andromeda had put her foot down and told him to stop smothering her.

Now she was going into her fourth year of learning, but due to her vast magical ability she had been moved up three years to she was actually in her seventh year. It had been decided she would go onto do an apprenticeship or mastery in absence of her last three years of schooling until she turned seventeen.

Whilst intelligent Aurora was no genius, she got by in theory with just above average grades, but where she truly excelled was with her practical magic. It came to her so easily that once she understood the concept she had no actual trouble performing the spell.

It was due to this that fact that she had been granted permission by the school to attend the recently reinstated Triwizard Tournament – as a spectator only due to rules stating no person under seventeen could enter due to safety circumstances – at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When her family had gotten the notice they had been conflicted. On one hand Sirius hadn't wanted to put her in Hogwarts for the attention it would draw to her, but the school had also been the place of his, Andromeda, Remus, and Nymphadora's childhoods and growth. In the end he could not deny his daughter the chance to visit the enchanting castle.

Other notable occurrence had been the marriage between Remus and Andromeda. That whilst truthfully the whole family had seen coming it had still been a momentous occasion. Though small the ceremony had been beautiful, and with Remus taking on the Black name through marriage, they were all truly family in the eyes of the law. They had been family for years before that.

Nymphadora had been ecstatic that her father figure had finally officially become her father. The girl had grown into her own over the years and was no longer the clumsy, accident prone, impulsive and mischievous girl she had once been. Though she still carried many of those traits, she had become a strong, highly independent, ambitious, passionate young woman.

Her sorting into Slytherin had encouraged and kindled her cunning streak and her ambition had only grown. Her relationship with a Gryffindor as a best friend had bridged some of the inter-house rivalry, which was really more like a feud and over the years many people had learned to either adapt to their strange relationship and see it the way Nymphadora saw it, or get shut down. Viciously. Of course two people couldn't solve a centuries long bridge between the two houses, but the other houses had started to warm up to Slytherin and many new bonds between the students (mainly the younger ones) were formed.

Nymphadora counted it as one of her greatest successes, she had an excellent way of persuading people without them actually realising just what she was doing.

Sirius had found great amusement in the fact that it had been Nymphadora who had finally managed to solve the adversity between Snape and the Blacks. Whilst Severus had accepted the two's apology he couldn't forgive them for seven years' worth of bullying, even if the barbs and spells had been returned. Sirius had actually tried to kill him, even if at the time he hadn't truly realised the full severity of what his actions may have caused.

It had been Nymphadora talking to her Head of House about his supposed dislike towards her that had dissolved the remaining bitterness and resentment the potions master may have harboured towards the two remaining Marauders.

No-one had ever truly found out just what the conversation had entailed, but from what they could gather it went somewhere along the lines of:

"A weak man can never forgive. Forgiveness is an attribute of the strong."  
"Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future."  
"Holding a grudge doesn't make you strong; it make you bitter. Forgiving doesn't make you weak; it sets you free."

Where she found those quotes she had never disclosed and it would confuse anyone who recognised them, because they were all muggle, though it wasn't noticeable to people who didn't know them and seeing as Nymphadora never really told many people what she had said no-one ever found out.

From that point onwards Severus had made a point of accepting the Blacks apology and making void all debts entailed to him bar one. He was still a Slytherin in the end.

From there a tentative bond had been formed and it had only grown stronger as the men discovered the many common interests and similarities between one another. You only had to look to find them. All had grown up with difficult childhoods, though each for their own different reasons and each had their own regrets, faults and attributes.

Aurora herself had only met the man a few years ago upon visiting Draco when the Potions mater had come to visit the Malfoys. It had been quite hilarious for all to watch as Severus tried to understand just who he was talking to and why he was in the situation in the first place as Aurora interrogated him on all things from his name to his favourite brand of chocolate (everyone could clearly see Remus's influence).

Then she'd just smiled at him and told him she was curious and, 'Of course she had no ulterior motive!' Despite the fact that everyone knew that was a lie and that Aurora had used all the information she had gathered to get a well-rounded first impression of the man. Lucius and Narcissa had actually been surprised at how much information Severus had given away without realising it. They supposed it was Aurora's disarming gaze and her quick-fire questions, but it didn't stop them from laughing at the man's expense.

Aurora had developed into a beautiful, disarming, youth. She was her own person, but despite that there were two people who couldn't help but compare her. For every day she grew and her power and personality grew with her she resembled more of the lost sister they had once known and cherished. She was the personification of all the good they had seen in her and it devastated them that it hadn't been the same for her.

Andromeda and Narcissa tried valiantly every day to dispel the memories of their sister. But every day it got harder. With her eyes closed you couldn't see the green and every new memory made was haunted with images of an almost identical girl with a fiery personality, a quick mind and hair past her waist, to the tops of her thighs and growing.

Aurora was almost the spitting image of her aunt Bellatrix and there were times the two were caught off guard when Aurora became serious or angry and she seemed to almost resonate the family magic, shadowed by what could have been, might have been.

What was worse was that Aurora didn't understand. She had never met Bellatrix and her name was barely ever mentioned. So she didn't know why at times her two aunts would stare at her or tense up when she did something.

For example, one time Andromeda had been chastising Nymphadora for being careless, and seeing the ashamed look on her sister's face, had interrupted her aunt in Nymphadora's defence. Andromeda and Narcissa (she had been there for their lessons) had stared at her for what seemed like forever before they had shaken it off, but for the next hour they wouldn't look at her properly, always skirting around her form as if they were scared to look at her.

Now her aunts had brought her to Malfoy manor where they were sat in a large, open room with nothing but a stone basin on a table surrounded by a few chairs and a curved settee.

She looked inquiringly at her aunts with one brow raised in question.

They just smiled and ushered her forward.

She sat on one side of the low table, whilst her aunts sat opposite her.

"May I ask why we are here?" She questioned.

Andromeda smiled slightly at her, but she seemed tense.

"Auntie?" She looked at Andromeda, then Narcissa who was echoing her sister's tense posture. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

She tried to recall anything she might have done to warrant such a serious conversation which was surely about to occur.

"No Aurora, you haven't done anything wrong. Nothing at all. We actually bought you here to explain a few things to you. We thought seeing as you are going to Hogwarts in a few months that you might need to know a bit more about our family. We have quite a stigma, and with you looking as you do it would be sure to bring some uncomfortable questions."

"We would have told you earlier but we wanted to make sure you were mature enough to understand fully, which we realise you are and you are also well within your rights to know. We would have probably told you even if you weren't going to Hogwarts this year." Narcissa finished her sister's explanation.

Now she was curious. But not without a little apprehension. This had to be something big to justify her aunt's actions and general manner.

"I understand." Was all she said. It told them she was ready to deal with what she was about to be told and that she would keep it confidential. It was family business. Nobody else had to know.

"Excellent. Now, do you recognise what this is?"

Aurora had recognised it the moment she sat down. "A Pensieve."

"Yes. We have some things to show, but first, tell us what you know about Bellatrix Lestrange."

Aurora started. She may not have known much, but she had seen the name on the tapestry and noticed how everybody tensed and changed the subject whenever she was mentioned.

"I know she used to be a Black. The eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black." Aurora was purposefully skirting around the fact that she was also the older sister to the two women sat in front of her. "Grandma Walburga says she was the most powerful witch of her age."

She debated what to say next but a piercing look front Andromeda got her talking again. "She was very active in the war, interesting in pureblood supremacy and…" She trailed off but continued at her aunt's insistent gaze, "I know she was arranged to marry Rodolphus Lestrange, which she did. She's in Azkaban now."

It was a very sparse and undetailed account, but Aurora really was at a loss on the current subject.

Narcissa nodded stiffly before letting out a breath.

"That is correct. Though they are common knowledge. We are going to tell you about Bellatrix. We grew up with her and I'd like to say I knew her, but it is always hard to be sure in our situation."

Aurora's brow creased but she nodded.

"You already know that Bellatrix was our elder sister. But she was also our protector of sorts. As you may have guessed, we weren't raised the same way you were and our upbringing was a lot stricter and harsher. Bellatrix was the one to guide us and get us out of trouble when we were younger. But she was also often the one to pay the consequences for those same actions. Which we think is some of the reason as to why she became who she did."

Andromeda took over from that point.

"You're familiar with the three unforgivable curses, I'm sure? Well during our childhood Bellatrix was very familiar with the cruciatus curse. Our parents were not kind people and they had very high expectations of us, so when we failed to meet those high expectations… Well I'm sure you can put the clues together." Aurora looked appalled at the thought and a horrified expression was growing on her face.

Here Andromeda sighed mournfully. She gentled untucked a picture from her robe and handed it gently to Aurora.

"This is a picture taken by Regulus when we were a lot younger. Cissy wasn't even at Hogwarts at the time."

The picture was of three girls. One – the youngest – had pale blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that were laughing at the camera, she was in the middle and surrounded by two others. Both had curly dark hair and Aurora could recognise Andromeda by the lighter brown shade and the warm brown eyes. The third figure however, Aurora had never been introduced to. But that didn't stop her from being achingly familiar. It was unnatural. Like seeing a picture of herself but with slightly heavier, silver eyes. The long, black curls down to about one third of her thigh, the heart shaped face and the full, bow shaped lips. They were all features she saw in the mirror every day.

It wasn't just that though, every time the picture shifted Aurora caught how Bellatrix – and she knew it was her – gazed at her younger sisters fiercely, her eyes filled with love and protection and it amazed her how this lively young girl could be the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. But looking closer Aurora could also catch something else shimmering just beneath the surface. But as hard as she tried she couldn't catch what it was.

She traced her finger over the moving figure of her estranged aunt, caught in some kind of trance she couldn't describe.

She snapped out of it at the gentle touch over her aunt's hand on her arm. It was feather light, almost as if she didn't want to scare Aurora by being to abrupt.

She looked into her Aunt Andromeda's warm brown eyes and glanced back down at the picture. She looked so similar to Bellatrix. But there was something different.

Apart from the few physical differences there seemed to be something about her, though Aurora didn't believe she could glean the truth through one photograph.

Gently she handed the photo back to her aunt almost reverently and she could see how surprised both women were at her reaction but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what was wrong with her and it was starting to scare her.

"Would you like to see some memories of her?"

Aurora almost jumped on the chance, nodding her head frantically. Making her aunts chuckle despite the circumstances.

The two woman quickly spared a glance before one vial was held up and poured into the stone Pensieve.

The three of them descended into the swirling depths of the Pensieve before the memory seemed to grab them and haul them towards a green expanse of field.

"This was the same day as the photograph was taken."

Aurora nodded before turning her attention to the figures on the lawn. There were four of them. All rather young.

She recognised her father, long silky black hair and silver eyes, but her brow creased upon observing him closer, seeing the way he held himself and the seriousness in his eyes. Her father had always held himself with confidence and his silver/grey eyes sparkled with light and mischief. This boy held himself similarly in stance, but he also exuded an aura of self-doubt and discomfort, even amongst family. He seemed very unsure of himself and she couldn't relate that image to his father. Additionally his eyes were calculating and serious. Though they held a soft edge to them.

It was then that Aurora realised that despite all the similarities, this was not her father. It was instead her deceased uncle. Regulus Black. Sirius's younger brother. From there she could discern several more features that set them apart.

Her eyes swept over the much younger forms of her two aunts, who were currently standing a little behind her, watching her at the same time they watched the memory around them.

Aurora took in the majestic surroundings before finally coming to settle on the form of a 14 year old Bellatrix Black. It really was like looking into a mirror apart from the eyes.

She took several steps towards the girl, subconsciously noting her aunts did not follow her.

She raised a hand to the image of Bella, before all of a sudden those startling silver eyes snapped to hers.

Aurora froze. She watched as Bellatrix gently lifted her hand towards where Aurora's own was, before…

" _Bella? What are you doing?"_ It was the young Narcissa, looking at her elder sister oddly.

" _Oh, nothing Cissy, actually, I just remembered, where's Sirius?"_

Everyone's attention was diverted to Regulus who began to form an excuse for his brother's absence, but Aurora wasn't paying attention anymore. Her eyes were fixed on Bellatrix, those burning silver orbs which were gazing at her sisters and Regulus, smouldering with the same fire she'd noticed in the photo earlier, but in those few seconds in which Bellatrix had seemed to be seeing her, she could recognise what she'd failed to earlier.

It was barely there, but it was noticeable. She doubted anybody else would notice. But Aurora did. Because she looked for it every day in the mirror. Each time hoping with everything she had that she wouldn't find it. That her sanity could be spared for another day.

It was the curse that had plagued their family for centuries. The infamous Black madness.

It was one of her greatest fears. That she'd wake up one day and find that small spark staring back at her in the reflection.

Some small part of her knew it was irrational, but ever since she'd overheard her father conversing with Remus about it and searched it up in the Black library it had haunted her nightmares, that one day she would crack.

Even with the reassurance that there was no reason for the insanity to spread to her. That it probably had to be triggered in some way, she still worried.

There was a tightness in her chest and she felt someone grab her and tug her upwards.

"Breathe Aurora!" Her cheek stung slightly where her aunt had lightly slapped her out of her shock.

She inhaled deeply, still not quite seeing. For her she was still staring into those intense silver eyes.

"Aurora?" It was Narcissa, calling to her gently. Her eyes locked onto her aunt's own worried blue ones.

"May I… See some more? Please?"

Her two aunts shared a concerned glance.

Aurora cut them off before they could respond. "Please. I want to know. I need to know!"

They studied her for a few seconds before agreeing.

They spent the rest of the day going over memories and telling Aurora about Bella, but always making sure she understood the general view on her, so that she understood that Andromeda and Narcissa were biased to their sister, but she had done some terrible things and she needed to understand that.

Aurora understood. But in her mind she digested all the information and came up with two very different images. Neither were perfect and she didn't share her thoughts. But in her head Bellatrix Lestrange and Bellatrix 'Bella' Black were two very people.

It was Bella that she couldn't get out of her head. She had read the newspaper article about the reason for Bellatrix's incarceration in Azkaban, but she stored it under her 'Lestrange' name, not the 'Black' name.

Bellatrix Lestrange was the infamous, torturing, sadistic follower of the Dark Lord.

Bella Black was her aunt. The passionate, cunning, protective, fierce and hugely powerful witch who enthralled her, drawing Aurora in with the aura she exuded and the alluring, burning silver eyes that met her own in that very first memory she had watched. She was no follower. She didn't strike Aurora as the type of person who would voluntarily bow to anybody. No matter who.

She also didn't seem like the person who would torture two people for no reason. Two people who had done nothing to incur her wrath. It didn't seem right to Aurora and she could tell it bothered her two aunts as well. They didn't understand how Bella could have done it either.

Aurora finished that day with a different perspective of the world around her. An image of how dark this world could be. But she was also left with the fascinating character of Bellatrix Black. The powerful, passionate young girl who had grown into such twisted, tortured young woman.

Who was she really? Aurora didn't know. But she intended to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

It was six o'clock on October 30th and the whole of Hogwarts was waiting in anticipation for the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive.

Charlus was stood beside Ron and Hermione, with the other fourth year Gryffindors gathered around loosely as they all waited for any hint of arrival from the other two schools.

They were only there for a few minutes before one of the first years yelled that he could see something in the sky. As one the whole student body – and staff – swung around to face the direction the first year was pointing to.

Indeed there was something fast approaching from the sky, looking faintly like a black dot in the distance, though it was slowly growing bigger as it neared.

They all watched in awe as a dozen winged horses flew through the air with a massive powder blue carriage trailing behind it.

Though that could merely have been for show, as magic could make even the smallest carriages the size of a ballroom on the inside. Bigger even.

It was only when a large woman stepped out of the carriage that he realised why the carriage had to be so big. She probably wouldn't be able to get through the door otherwise.

Everyone was so transfixed on the woman, that very few noticed when blue clad students began to exit the carriage. It was actually Neville who alerted the others to the now visible students.

His eyes were wide and whereas most people had scanned the line and stopped at the beautiful blonde in the centre, Neville's eyes were trained on the one only just exiting the carriage. Unlike the others she looked younger, about their age and he did a double take as he took in her hair. It fell to her thighs and from her age, didn't look like it was about to stop growing anytime soon.

Charlus's family may not have been heavily versed in pureblood culture, but even he knew what it meant when a witch had hair that long. Hell, even Hermione knew and she was muggle born. She hadn't been raised knowing about that kind of stuff. Though she was extremely knowledgeable on quite a lot of things and made a point to research anything she didn't recognise or know about.

That was before he got a good look at the girl though. When he did he just stared in utter shock.

Large, black curls framed her face and her thick lashes drew attention to her high cheekbones and aristocratic features, her heart shaped face was set in an indifferent pureblood mask that you could commonly find on pureblood children. Slytherins specifically.

Charlus knew who this was. He had known there was a Black his age before coming to Hogwarts, as his parents had expected her to be in his year and so had told him under no uncertain terms he was not to associate her. But she hadn't shown up and he'd forgotten all about it. Until now that was.

Glancing to the side, he saw his mother (resident muggles studies teacher) had noticed as well, and was staring - lips parted in surprise - at the girl.

It surprised everyone when all of a sudden a short bark of laughter was heard from the Slytherin section of students, and everybody twisted to get a good look at which Slytherin had broken protocol like that.

Imagine everyone's surprise when they saw it was none other than Draco Malfoy, stood there with a rueful grin on his face.

"I should have known."

"You really should have."

* * *

Draco rolled his eyes his eyes as everybody stared at him mouths aghast.

He just ignored them and grinned at Aurora, who grinned back mischievously.

That was, until he caught a couple of boys staring at her. He did not like that. Seeing that Sirius was absent, as were every other of her family members, Draco immediately took it upon himself to protect his baby cousin from any threats.

That included boys. Actually, especially boys.

Aurora seemed to be following his train of thought and only rolled her eyes playfully. They both knew she wasn't interested in any of those boys. She was far too focused on her magic, and besides, she didn't have room for any more men in her life. The ones she had were already a handful.

It was awkwardly silent as everyone watched the two cousin's exchange. That was before Madam Maxime diverted their attention by introducing her students as a whole to Hogwarts body.

"My students. The finest that Beauxbatons Academy of Magic has to offer." She stated with pride.

The assembled students all either bowed or curtsied as their Headmistress introduced them.

The majority of them were shivering due to the fact their robes were rather thin and they weren't used to England's climate. There were a few exceptions to the rule.

Draco found himself rather amused as he watched Aurora stand there indifferently as her fellow classmates shivered in the cold. Aurora had the advantage. She had been born and raised in England and was used to the weather.

Her magic would also act as an insulator. She seemed to be able to instinctively do things like that. When Draco was younger he used to pout about it. Now he just accepted it as part of his cousin. She was probably his best friend and confidant. He knew he could trust her and they had known each other since they were small children.

They were waiting for a few minutes more before a faint rumbling sounded and a massive warship ascended from the rippling depths of the Black Lake.

Durmstrang had arrived.

* * *

Aurora just watched impassively as her fellow Beauxbatons students shivered dramatically even though they were now in the magically controlled, room temperature Great Hall of Hogwarts. Several of them were clamouring over Viktor Krum's presence, though not nearly as much as over half of the Hogwarts population were. They obviously hadn't been warned about that beforehand.

She couldn't help a smirk when she saw Draco staring at the Quidditch star though. He obviously hadn't been warned either. Oh, she was going to have so much fun with this.

Just them Draco caught her smirk and mock-glared at her in outrage. She couldn't help it. She had been raised as a pureblood lady. But she was, first and foremost, her father's daughter.

She mock-swooned at him. She was gasping dramatically, her palm up to the sky on her forehead.

She could hear Fleur giggling next to her as Draco flushed lightly.

She got an actual glare this time.

She had to put her hand over her lips to hold in the laughter.

They sat down at the Ravenclaw table and Draco only rose an eyebrow when she pouted at him. She had wanted to sit at the Slytherin table, but she had been out voted.

She stopped pouting and regained her smirk when Krum sat down within hearing distance of Draco. It was funny, because Draco wouldn't have normally been embarrassed if it wasn't for her teasing him, but she had and it was hilarious.

Soon enough everybody had settled down and turned to the staff table.

Aurora's face hardened as she took in the people sitting there. She felt a reassuring hand on her arm, and she quickly squeezed Fleur's own arm to let her know she appreciated the gesture.

There was somebody on that staff table that she knew she would have to see eventually, but she was still not happy to ever have to look at the smiling face of Lily Potter.

So she didn't. She moved her eyes along the line. Smiling when she saw Draco's godfather sat there, being his normal, non-smiling self.

Well that would have to change.

Slowly a smile began to spread across her face, increasing when she noticed Severus looking at her, before his eyes widened and he sat up straighter.

She just smiled at him innocently.

Then she zoned back into what Headmaster Dumbledore was saying.

Wait. She was confused.

What?

Oh. Well she'd missed the speech.

Oops.

She was sure Fleur would fill her in on everything she'd missed.

Not long after Fleur had left to get more bouillabaisse Aurora became aware of a pair of eyes on her.

She looked up from the golden goblet she was drinking from, (she preferred silver normally, but you can't have everything) to see a brown haired boy staring at her intently.

Now, normally she would ignore it, but she recognised this boy.

It was the Longbottom heir. Neville Longbottom. Son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, who were both tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Someone who she now knew, she was the spitting image of. Longbottom must have seen some pictures of her aunt somewhere. He had to be very unsettled right now, and that upset Aurora. Could nobody else see how uncomfortable and torn he was right now?

Surely his friends would have noticed?

But obviously not.

Aurora steeled her nerves, knowing she wouldn't get a very good reception. Slowly she gave him a gentle smile and bowed her head low.

She raised it after a few seconds to meet the Longbottom's eyes again. They were conflicted, but eventually he nodded back.

Aurora was gobsmacked. She had not expected that to happen. But she had understood from his nod that he didn't hold anything that her aunt had done against her.

After blinking a few times to get over her shock, Aurora smiled radiantly at the Longbottom boy who looked just as shocked as she had felt a few seconds ago, before blushing heavily and returning her smile timidly before turning his gaze to his plate.

Aurora cooed silently. He was adorable. Her mind also supplied that she had just set the foundations for a potential friendship.

She turned to see Draco looking at her questioningly. She just smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes before focusing back on her.

He mouthed something and she understood it enough to know he meant, 'are you eating?'

Now, Aurora by no means starved herself, she ate healthily, but at the beginning of every school year she would find her appetite had decreased.

She suffered from home sickness and her appetite suffered because of it. She had been at school for a whole month now and it normally levelled out by this time, but the anticipation of going to Hogwarts, as well as being in the same country as her family, but not living with them was messing with her and she wasn't feeling particularly hungry.

She looked at Draco bashfully.

He rolled his eyes. No then.

So she wasn't so surprised when he rose from the Slytherin table to approach her own.

He ignored all the whispers that followed him and sat down next to her when he got there.

He held something out in his hand.

It was a sharp green apple.

She took it from him, rolling it between her palms.

"Aurora." His tone of voice was warning and she huffed before biting into the tangy fruit.

She realised as she was chewing it that she was actually really hungry and smiled sheepishly at Draco from behind the apple.

"Thanks."

"No need. It's what I do."

He was so overprotective. But it was endearing. She had lived with it her whole life, and far from suffocating her, it felt nice to know there was always someone there to take care of her.

Her dad had said it was because, as a young child her magic had reacted to the threat of being rejected so she felt safest surrounded by family who loved and cared about her.

She grinned at him. Her green eyes glittering at her cousin.

"So, tell me about the Longbottom heir."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "That was fast."

"Shut up Draco, that's not what I mean and you know it."

He grinned. "I know."

"I hate you."

"Love you too Ra."

She just shook her head in mock exasperation. She was glad Draco was being so playful. It distracted her from the whispering that had been growing steadily stronger in her head all night.

Not long after, Draco left to return back to the Slytherin table and everybody watched as the Staff stepped back from the top table and it extended, four chairs popping up, with two on either end.

Aurora frowned slightly. She knew that there would be Ministry officials here for the opening of the Tournament. But wasn't four a little excessive?

It was quickly cleared up when Dumbledore stayed standing after the rest of the staff sat back down.

"I would now like to introduce to you, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a polite smattering of applause amongst the Great Hall, which increased when people recognised Ludo Bagman as an organiser of the Quidditch World Cup.

"I would also like to welcome two of our ex-students from the graduating class of 1978. Both are powerful individuals in their own right, and I ask that you treat them both with the upmost respect."

Aurora caught movement out of the corner of her eye and subtly turned her focus to the Gryffindor table. There she saw three students all whispering frantically, but trying and failing to be inconspicuous about it.

Idiots.

Two of them she recognised. One she did not, but she could take a wild guess and say she was muggle-born.

Ronald Weasley and Charlus Potter. They both held very defining features, and were also both red heads.

Judging from the way Potter seemed to be explaining or telling the other two something Aurora could guess he already knew who the visitors were, or at least one of them.

So she wasn't entirely surprised when Dumbledore called out, "Lord Potter!"

It didn't stop her from closing her eyes, nor the disbelief from filling her mind. What were the chances? Not only did a very similar thing happen to Nymphadora on her first opening feast, but she had two ex-parents to deal with and an arrogant ex-brother by the looks of it. Although she had doubts as to whether he knew the situation at all.

But she made herself remember what had happened on Nymphadora's opening feast and it pushed some of the dread away. Her dad wouldn't let her go anywhere she felt threatened or he felt she would be threatened and James Potter counted for both of those.

He might have waited till the next morning to sort out Nymphadora's issue, but he was always insanely overprotective of her, and this was personal.

Her father would have made sure Hogwarts was absolutely safe for her, that meant emotionally as well as physically, and suddenly Aurora realised why her father had been so reluctant to let her come to Hogwarts. He had known.

But her father would never leave her unprotected and yet again she realised exactly who that spare seat belonged to.

It was to no surprise when Dumbledore then called out, "Lord Black!"

Aurora let the smirk spill across her face. Oh, this was going to be great.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I finally updated! I hope you guys like this chapter, review and tell me! Is there anything you want to know, anything you think I should add in for the next chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so this is a leap of faith. I've changed directions a bit because inspiration struck. How many of you want Aurora to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and how many of you don't? I'll put a poll up on my profile. If I get an overwhelming Vote in either direction I'll go with that, if not, I will choose myself. I'll put this at the bottom too. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dread. Fear. Terror.

All emotions that were cycling through her at the moment and had been for the past thirteen years.

Her already deteriorating sanity had fled, leaving mere traces of its former presence behind in the deranged witch's head.

But she didn't cry out.

Though it wasn't through any strength of will. She had been one of the last to give in to the dementors horrors and that had provided some small sense of peace for her.

No. She didn't cry out because she didn't see the point any more. She sat, back against the furthest wall, huddled in a corner, misty grey eyes staring into the unknown.

She felt empty. None of the adrenaline that normally accompanied such emotions were present when the dementors came, just a feeling of sickness and helplessness to join the negative emotions.

She missed being in control of her own emotions.

Though her happiness had been absent long before they locked her in Azkaban.

No, not that. She missed her anger. Sometimes she could feel it writhing pitifully in the pit of her chest, like a bottomless cavity, one that was currently filled with cobwebs and silence.

Now she could only feel despair and fear.

Her long locks that had once been a source of pride, hung limply to the ground, pooling on the floor.

They were matted, the once voluminous curls knotted together from sweat and sleepless nights.

Her magic was weak, it could no longer sustain her body and health, as well as keep her appearance as it should have been.

Her body was gaunt, her cheeks hollow, and her eyes sunken slightly.

Sometimes though, Bellatrix felt twinges rush through her body. They were short and far between, but it was like her magic were coursing through her body.

They were often accompanied by feelings of longing, ecstasy, or curiosity.

She knew the emotions didn't belong to her, but she revelled in them, they gave her a sense of hope that she never dared to feel.

She felt a thrill go through her and a rush of feelings and senses flooded her body.

This was new.

Once she had experienced the faint feeling of anger, but the feelings were generally muted in comparison to how they should have felt.

This was overwhelming. There were so many!

Hate. Anger. Fear. Pain. Hurt. Panic. Strength. Relief. Desperation.

The feelings were odd mixed together, but Bellatrix didn't have time to sort through them all.

Not for the first time she desperately wanted to know who these feelings belonged to.

Then something else hit Bellatrix. Magic curled round her like it was searching for something, as if it would move right past her.

But it didn't. It curled into her, rekindling something buried deep inside her, which she had thought to be useless.

Emotions and thoughts were bought to the surface. Ones she tried never thinking of.

She remembered the feeling of belonging. The need to protect. In her mind she saw her little sisters, curled up against her on Bella's bed in the middle of the night.

She remembered the feeling of guilt when she saw the look Sirius shot at her when she'd hexed that muggle-born.

The pain in her chest when she saw two young children curled up against each other, shaking in fear at the destruction around them. She remembered the thought of not being able to hurt them. She had stared at them, staring at her, before finally, she had pressed her finger to her lips and turned her back on them. She couldn't harm them. She wasn't that terrible. Not yet.

Shame. Helplessness.

Love.

It was love. The emotion that over-rode everything else.

Her magic fizzled and crackled, rising up in her, sending her surging to her feet.

Something raw and powerful was beating against her, pressing against her on all sides.

Pain exploded in her head and she clutched in pain. The pressure increased until a scream was forced past her lips.

Then suddenly, she was no longer cold. The emotions were swamping her, spinning around in her head, and then it wasn't her screaming.

It was a girl, a young, dark, curly haired girl, who lay tensed on the floor, her head resting against a man's chest.

That was the first thing she registered.

Then the screams stopped and silenced reigned.

The young girl was still shaking and gritting her teeth, but the heart breaking screams had stopped.

She wasn't in Azkaban any longer. Against all impossible odds, not only had she bypassed the wards around the infamous prison, but she had bypassed the ones around the great castle too.

She was in Hogwarts again.

She would recognise that ceiling anywhere, and the tables were laid out just the same, only with a few more people than she would have guessed squeezed onto two of them. Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

She took this all in in barely a glance.

Her gaze was fixed on the figures around her.

Apart from the girl on the floor, there were several people surrounding her.

A blonde boy. A sandy brown haired man, who wore the Black emblem and emitted the Black magic.

In fact, all the people closest to her emitted the Black magic. Some to a higher extent.

The others were easier to place a Blacks.

Three dark, curly haired women stood around the girl, one looked around 18, whilst the other two were intimately familiar to her. Even if they were older than when she had last seen them.

Whenever Cissy got overwhelmingly emotional, her hair would explode in the Black curls. Andromeda's would darken until they matched her own.

The younger girl must be Andromeda's daughter. They looked familiar and she knew Andy had a daughter who was a few years old before Bellatrix had been convicted.

The boy would be Draco, who she had met a couple of times when he was a baby. He resembled Lucius greatly.

The man, when she looked closely could vaguely be recognised as Remus Lupin. But he shared a matching ring to Andromeda and he seemed more Black than Lupin in that moment.

She could deal with that information later. Her attention was drawn to the two figures on the floor.

Sirius. Sirius and the girl who could only be his daughter with the way he was cradling her to his chest, agony stretching across his face at not being able to help her.

She had no idea Sirius had had a daughter. She looked the same age as Draco and surely she would have heard if her cousin had had a daughter. It would have shown up on the family tapestries at least.

Sirius had changed so much. She could read it in his face, his appearance, his clothing, his magic.

His magic. It was so much darker than when she had last sensed it, he had always repressed it before, unwilling to admit he was born a dark wizard. It was alluring and practically matched her own in intensity.

Sirius always had been strong. They were considered two of the strongest Blacks in a generation of strong Blacks.

But she let her eyes rest on the figure leaning against his chest.

Her appearance was astounding. Her pitch black hair reached to her thighs and from experience Bellatrix knew – judging from her age – it wouldn't stop there. Her face was heart shaped and her long, thick eyelashes fluttered against her high, sharp cheekbones. Her skin was a pale, and unblemished ivory colour, although it looked sickly from the state she was in at the moment.

She looked just like Bellatrix apart from the eyes, hers were heavier lidded, and she could bet the girls eyes were green. She reminded Bella of the figure she had seen one day on the grounds with her sisters and Regulus, but only Bellatrix had seen her.

Her expression was the picture of agony. Tears trailed from her tightly closed eyes down her cheeks and her body shook with repressed screams. Blood dribbled from her mouth from behind tightly pressed lips.

Something in Bellatrix was stirring.

Someone hurt this girl. This young Black girl who so resembled herself. Someone had hurt a member of her family.

Now, Bellatrix may have lost her sanity, but if she had retained one thing, it was that nobody hurt a Black and got away with it. Family came first, no matter what. Something her parents had drilled into her, yet never followed themselves. She had once sworn to herself she would never do that to the people she loved. As few as they were.

There was something tugging at her, growing stronger every passing second she stared at the girl.

That girl was hers. She felt a bond pulling them together.

So she took a step forward, everyone seemed to be frozen as she did.

She kept on advancing, something literally seemed to stop everybody from moving towards her, because as shocking as this must be, the staff would never let an escaped (as recent is it might be, she was still recognisable) convict just waltz through the Great Hall, never mind the Ministry employees she could see at the Head table. Not to mention Potter.

But she was focused on the girl. There was something about her that she just couldn't explain, she had to get closer.

She didn't notice her hair starting to curl up, or the waxiness of her skin reducing slightly.

She knelt down next the girl, her hands hovering about a foot away.

Suddenly a hand reached out to grab hers.

Shocked, Bella snapped her head up.

Sirius.

He wasn't frozen like everybody else, yet he had let her get this far.

She wondered why.

"Don't" It was a warning.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I want to help."

"Why?" The doubt and incredulity in his voice hurt, but she couldn't judge him for it, he had every right to doubt her.

"Because she's family." It made sense to her.

Sirius stared at her.

"That's never stopped you before Bella."

That didn't just hurt. If there was one thing she tried never to do it was to hurt her family.

"When have I ever hurt you?"

"Maybe not physically Bella, but it still hurt." She recoiled slightly, but Sirius held onto her wrist. "You're not the only guilty one, I know, we all flung words around like we didn't mean anything to one another, but you've hurt a lot of people. Why?"

His eyes implored her. He really wanted – no, needed, to know why. It reminded Bella of when he was just four years old and begged her to help him put firewhiskey in Cissy's tea. She had done it just to see him smile. He didn't normally smile much. His mother had always made sure to try and curtail any unseemly behaviour from the lively boy, half his grins were just faked to annoy her.

"I can't remember Sirius." She spoke quietly so only he could hear. "There's a lot of things I can't remember. Maybe because I don't want to. A lot of dark corners to my mind. We both know I've always been on the wrong side of the line when my sanity comes into play. Even before I graduated Hogwarts it started slipping. I can't justify so many things I've done. Some of them I can't even remember doing. But I want to help her. She's calling to me Siri, and she's hurting. Why is she hurting?"

She stared at him intensely at the question. He met her gaze but ignored her question.

"Can you help her?"

There was no doubt in her mind. Whatever was wrong, Bellatrix knew she could fix it.

Sirius released her wrist.

"Help her. Please help her. I'll do anything."

And she knew it was true. Sirius would do anything. But he didn't need to.

"That won't be necessary."

The girl whimpered.

"Her name?"

"Aurora."

She encircled her arms around Aurora and as she did so, magic burst out around them, forming visible black tendrils and whirling around them, encasing Bellatrix, Aurora and – by extension – Sirius in the raw, circling power.

* * *

Sirius watched as Bella's cheeks filled out and her sunken eyes rose until they once more resembled the sultry, heavy lidded trade mark feature that Bellatrix was known for. Her skin cleared from dirt and grime, no longer looked grey and waxy, but creamy and healthy. Her body regained its former appearance too, her hips widening, breasts expanding, muscles regaining the tissue they had lost and her weight returning to what it had been before Azkaban.

Her hair regained its volume and became curly and silken once more. Her prison robes were transformed to a black, feminine robe with the family crest, although her feet remained bare.

Bellatrix had always been stunning, but Sirius had never known her or been close enough to her once they were older to really take in her appearance. They had always met on opposing sides and then it was all about fighting and surviving, as a rule they generally avoided each other.

But now that she had matured since they were children and he saw her up close she looked beautiful.

But it was her eyes that had truly changed, they still held that dark edge to them, but they no longer seemed to be tipping. Stable, that was the word. For the first time since they were children, Bellatrix looked stable.

He transferred his gaze to Aurora, her skin was glowing with health and her eyes had relaxed into a peaceful slumber.

Something amazing had just happened. It was more than just the physical too, and it had to do with the two women in front of him.

* * *

Bellatrix was furious. No, she was livid.

Aurora. Though Bellatrix hadn't met her before today, the bond between them was strong, something created not by mortals, but by Mother Magic herself.

Aurora was **her** child.

Not some filthy mudblood's who dared to hurt **her** child.

Once she had encircled Aurora in her arms, the tether between them had been strengthened and she had felt her sanity, something she was barely holding together strengthen with it.

Along with that had come fragments of Aurora's memories, filling her in on the situation. From Sirius being her godfather, to the day he took her from the Potters and became her father, to the day she had met Andromeda and Nymphadora, then Remus, then Cissy and Draco. To the first day of school, to the Triwizard Tournament's announcement. Until the final memory.

It was this one that made her blood boil.

* * *

 _The whispering in Aurora's head had grown, lasting all the way through the night to the next day. Her head was pounding and she could barely concentrate on what was going on._

 _It was the day of the champion's selection and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall eating._

 _The whispering in her head blocked out everything else, so she didn't notice the harsh words being whispered between her father and the Potters._

 _That is, until the whispering finally stopped._

 _Aurora should have been relieved. But she wasn't. The silence was ominous it only echoed the sudden quietness of the Great Hall._

 _She realised that her father was now standing, as were the two Potters._

 _Her father's face was set in fury and she desperately wanted to know why._

" _Well, why don't we ask her?"_

" _Don't you dare!"_

 _Aurora retracted her previous sentence. But it was too late, Lily Potter had already turned to her._

 _She felt so many eyes on her and she wished back the whispers if this was what she got in exchange._

" _As your biological mother, it is my right to demand you re-join your birth family or renounce my part in your life."_

 _The hall was stunned. Did she realise what she was saying._

 _Even James Potter looked stunned. Obviously, they hadn't discussed this beforehand._

 _From the gleam in the woman's eyes, she did know what would happen if Aurora said no and she knew Aurora knew too._

 _It was either re-join the Potters or risk death at having her biological mother ripped from her body whilst she was still growing if she couldn't find a replacement soon enough. It's why Sirius had kept Lily as her biological mother until she was fully matured._

 _Aurora could tell from that statement that Lily (and mostly everyone else) expected her to re-join the Potters, even though almost none of them knew she had ever been a Potter in the first place. They had pegged her as a Slytherin from the start, despite her attitude, and to them, Slytherins were all about self-preservation._

 _Idiots._

 _(She could also tell Charlus had not even been told they were related because he was staring between her and his parents in horror and betrayal. She would have laughed under other circumstances. He looked quite funny. Like a fish. Or a dog.)_

 _But she could also see the people that knew her staring at her in horror._

 _Her father, Draco, Fleur, even Severus. They all knew what she would say and they looked terrified._

 _They knew Aurora. So they knew she would rather die than abandon her family to anyone. Especially the Potters._

 _Aurora felt the weight of Lily's magic strumming beneath her skin, waiting for her decision._

 _She got up from her seat and moved to stand in the middle of the Hall, where there was space. She knew what was about to happen, and it wouldn't be pretty. She could already see her father moving towards her._

" _Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."_

 _Gasps sounded out across the Hall and the Lady Potter stood frozen as her plan to regain her daughter failed._

 _Sticking to what had been set, Lily's magic pulled itself, and every part of Lily Evans Potter out of Aurora, burning all her biological DNA out._

 _Aurora collapsed as the pain overwhelmed her and she screamed as white hot pain lanced through her._

 _Her father caught her as she fell, pulling her to him, and Draco wasn't far behind. Staring in horror as Aurora writhed in agony._

 _Her magic, straining to stabilise her, connected with the family magic and began frantically searching for someone to fill the metaphorical chasm that had been ripped open in Aurora's parentage._

 _Cracks echoed around the hall and Aurora struggled to focus and contain her screams._

 _She felt blood in her mouth as she rasped out a heavy cough, blood pouring out of her mouth._

" _Aurora, Aurora, stay with me love. Pup?"_

 _She clenched her lips together to stop blood and screams pouring out. Her pain was hurting her father, and his pain was hurting her. She hated the agony and helplessness in his voice._

 _Her eyes burned so they were squeezed shut, meaning she couldn't see what was going on._

 _But suddenly the pain eased a bit. It was still utter torture, but it had lessened enough for her to notice._

 _The cacophony of noises that had erupted when she collapsed ceased all of a sudden, and Aurora had to keep her focus on controlling the pained screams that threatened to escape when the presence that had calmed them initially didn't advance._

 _Then it did and the closer it got, the more the pain calmed._

 _The presence was so close and Aurora could tell it was a person now, because her father was talking to them._

 _It must be a female because the voice was noticeably a female one. It seemed like it could be beautiful, but hadn't been used in a long time._

 _She couldn't focus on the words they were saying. But the presence was so close, she knew if the woman just came a little closer the pain could end._

 _She whimpered and it garnered her father and the woman's attention._

 _She could tell, because not soon after, a pair of arms pulled her to the woman, she was still leaning against her father, but now her weight was more evenly distributed across the both of them._

 _She felt as surge of magic, both hers and another, seemingly familiar one, before she let herself fall into blissful unconsciousness._

* * *

Bellatrix's fury was palpable. That mudblood was going to pay.

One way or another she was going to pay.

* * *

 **A/N: How many of you want Aurora to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and how many of you don't? I'll put a poll up on my profile. If I get an overwhelming Vote in either direction I'll go with that, if not, I will choose myself. Review and please vote on the poll. What do you want?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I meant to post this earlier, but my Wifi has been acting up, so sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Kreacher! Pack up all things we use daily, everything in the bedrooms and bathrooms, and send it to the Manor. Whilst you're there erect temporary unplottable, undetectable and shield charms, to stop the Ministry for the time being. I will put up more permanent ones once we arrive. Everyone else, wait until Kreacher's finished then anything that's left you want to take, pack it and give it to Kreacher."

Sirius was quick to bark out commands.

"Narcissa, take Draco and apparate to the manor, make sure there are no wards that could harm any of us, Andromeda specifically. If you can't take them down yourself, tell me or Kreacher. Lucius will probably be suspect to questioning by the Ministry, so alert him if he has not been already."

Narcissa immediately sent off a patronus to her husband, ushering her son towards her.

"Remus, Andromeda, Nymphadora, ward the house so no Ministry officials can get in, and Andromeda, when you're done with that I want you to cast the spell so that after we leave, this house doesn't exist to anyone without Black blood. You can find it in the family grimoire."

Everyone was quick to take action, thundering through 12 Grimmauld place with purpose.

Sirius then turned his attention to his daughter – who he was holding – and Bellatrix. He looked at her for a moment before muttering.

"Follow me."

He didn't wait to see if she would before making his way upward towards his room.

Bellatrix followed him, her muscles seemingly tense, but her magic was bathing in the feeling of being surrounded in family magic after years spent Azkaban, with the dementors and the whole magic of the prison stabbing and grating against her.

Laying Aurora on the bed he motioned Bellatrix closer.

"She's more relaxed with you there. I don't know what's going on and I don't fully trust you, but after that I'm willing to give you the chance to explain."

"Explain what?" Bellatrix asked. It was more an attempt to stall time to sort through her thoughts than any real question. "You'll have to be specific."

Bellatrix was still calming down from the flooding of rage through her system. She felt jittery and out of control, but also as in control as she could ever remember being.

It probably had to do with the previous confrontation.

* * *

 _Bellatrix might have been furious, but she was a Slytherin, and she would not settle merely for harming Lily Evans (she didn't deserve a pureblood name, although the Potter title was so soiled it may as well be a mudblood name)._

 _She would ruin her._

 _A cruel, malicious smile settled over Bellatrix's lips, and the glint in her eye shone with hatred._

" _Well, well Evans. I must say," Bellatrix's voice was as poisonous as it was seductive, and the entirety of the Hall could only hang onto her silken voice as she spoke the words that would damn any witch or wizard she directed it at. "I didn't expect you to uphold your part of the bargain."_

 _At that, the population of the Great Hall all seemed to stiffen, no longer seeming to care that they were incapable of moving. Even James Potter himself stopped his impossible struggle against his invisible bonds, that no one had noticed, it being as futile as it was, his mounting horror freezing him as he listened to one of the most dangerous people in the whole of Magical Britain, if not further, speak to his wife._

 _Bellatrix's smile widened, her white teeth appearing sharp and canine, despite having no particular canine affinity._

" _But it looks as though I misjudged you."_

 _Sirius, Narcissa and Andromeda were the first to catch on, none of them showing any outward reaction, two because they physically couldn't (not that they would have otherwise) and one through tremendous self-restraint._

 _Remus wasn't far behind, and it didn't take the other two younger Blacks long to understand, each marvelling at the sharpness of the women before them, and her evident cunning. Even after thirteen years in Azkaban she was as deadly as a hidden blade, and just as unexpected._

" _Everything seems to have gone to plan. If a little_ _ **delayed**_ _." Emphasise was put on the 'delayed'._

 _Lily seemed to be able to move enough that a horrified look slowly worked its way onto her face. Bellatrix let out a humourless, mocking laugh._

" _Oh, don't act so innocent. It's pretty obvious now, is it not? You made a deal. A deal with the Dark Lord. He spares you and your family, and you do your part to help the Dark win the war. So, he falls, and you… What do you do?" A pause and then:_

" _You release his first lieutenant, his most loyal servant to raise him back to power of course."_

 _Bellatrix sounded so convincing, but as Sirius watched her, he knew she was making this up on the spot, the concern she'd shown for Aurora was too real, and Bellatrix hadn't even seemed to know who the girl Sirius was cradling was before the burst of magic that had transformed Bellatrix to her present state._

" _And I must say, you have done so magnificently. Although it looks like you made a bit of a blunder, no?"_

 _Bellatrix didn't bother to think out what she was saying properly, just running with it once the idea formed. Oh, she knew what she was doing, but she let a little bit of the insanity that they were all expecting shine, it fooled them all._

 _Even the Slytherins. Though she could see a few clever ones out of the corner of her eye. Bella saw a growing suspicion in their eyes. Those would be the grey ones. The ones less inclined to let biases fool them, the ones that saw things for what they truly were not what they were led to believe. Luckily they were few, and unlikely to intervene._

 _So she continued._

" _In the Great Hall." She made a face. "Not the best move, strategically thinking."_

 _Bella made a move upwards, which Sirius caught and followed, (cradling Aurora to him as he did so) which seemed to snap a few people out of their stupor, regaining their previous futile efforts to regain control of their bodies, although – almost as though their movements had commanded it – the Black's surrounding the three figures suddenly regained the power to move._

 _Sirius was quick to begin leading them out of the Great Hall, with Andromeda and Remus flanking him, and Nymphadora and Draco following closely behind, although Narcissa moved to Bellatrix, sensing she wasn't quite done yet._

" _Oh, and Evans, I do feel inclined to say, if you didn't want your conspiracies to go public, you really should have thought this through better. The Dark Lord may have made a vow of silence to placate your petty worries and seal the contract. I made no such vow."_

 _Bellatrix smirked and whirled around, linking her arm through her youngest sisters, and striding confidently towards the doors leading to main foyer of Hogwarts, that would allow them easy exit of the castle, before the freezing spell fell (whoever, or whatever had placed it there) and Dumbledore had time to slam down the walls._

 _Bellatrix didn't bother to turn around as she parted, throwing two final words back._

" _Foolish Gryffindor."_

 _It seemed like an eternity once the last two remaining Black sisters fled out of sight, and once everyone in the Hall finally unfroze Dumbledore immediately slammed down the wards, as the Great Hall descended into chaos, but it was too late._

 _The Blacks were gone._

* * *

"She could have killed Aurora. She nearly did kill Aurora. She deserved it."

"I'm not arguing it. In fact, I think it was a work of a genius, a malicious, sadistic genius, but a genius nonetheless." Sirius raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix. "I'm asking why you care about Aurora. You've never met her before today, yet you have the bond of mother and daughter. When her magic reached out for the one person to fill that gap, it reached out to you. Explain that to me."

Sirius was staring at Bellatrix intently, and Bellatrix realised that the only reason Sirius was trusting her this far was because it had been Aurora's magic that reached out and pulled her to the suffering girl.

Well, perhaps not the only reason, but it was the only reason that Sirius was accepting.

Bella's mind was drawn to when they were little, even once Sirius had started resenting and hating them, and once her sanity had started to slip. Sirius could claim all he liked that he hated the lot of them, and Bellatrix supposed that once upon a time, in a way, it had been true. They'd seen how he'd been suffering, struggling, but they hadn't intervened. They **couldn'** t have intervened.

But Bellatrix remembered. She remembered when their families had been together in Grimmauld Place one Christmas. The adults had retired to another room and the children had been left to their own devices. It was one of the few times Sirius hadn't used the opportunity to spark mischief.

Instead he'd sat suspiciously still, focused on a drawing he was constructing with his small, should-be-clumsy four year old hands. Bellatrix had been immersed in a book, for once letting herself relax and revel in the silence. Although that didn't mean she didn't steal suspicious glances at the young boy from time to time, often times, those glances resulted in a cheeky smile being sent her way, which made her scoff outwardly, but inwardly she had been happy to see him so happy and lively, her Aunt Walburga was specifically cold and snappish towards her eldest son, and Sirius didn't show it, but Bella could tell it hurt the small child.

After an hour or more, once Bella had stopped her suspicious glances, Sirius (the sweet little four year old Sirius) had run up to her, and presented her with the picture, which had held his attention for the longest time.

He'd been smiling up at her in the most innocent, sweet way that only Sirius seemed capable of (not even the infant, two-year old Regulus, currently in the care of Andromeda could pull of the same charismatically adorable look that made people **like** Sirius) and Bellatrix – who had tried not to coddle either of her sisters too much – knew that no matter how terrible the drawing would turn out to be, she wouldn't have been able to tell Sirius that.

So when she'd taken the picture and looked down at it, she'd had a mere superficial phrase on the tip of her tongue to praise the childish picture with.

She'd had to violently swallow the phrase before it could roll off her tongue. She'd looked at the picture – really looked – and then she'd stared gobsmacked at Sirius. Unfolding her legs from beneath her, and placing her book to the side as she fully focused on the drawing.

It had been beyond amazing. For a four year old boy to include, not only such detail, but such depth to the drawing had left her astounded.

The fact that his chosen subject had been **her** only astounded her more.

Bellatrix knew what she looked like, she stared at herself every day in the mirror that hung above her vanity desk as she brushed her hair – she'd taken that responsibility on herself as soon as possible – and she could recognise the curve of her jaw, the sharp arch of her cheekbones, and the heavy-lidded way her eyelids hung over her silver-grey eyes.

She could recognise the way her large, tightly curled ringlets of hair framed her face and fell far past her shoulders to her waist. Sirius had even included the way she tucked her legs underneath her as she lounged on the chaise longue reading a novel, and the way her robes fell.

But it hadn't been an ordinary drawing either, it had made her appear serene and calm, ethereal even. It had been a still drawing, and despite Bella's dislike for anything muggle, or just non-magical in general, she couldn't help but feel it looked better that way. An enchantment would have just ruined the serenity.

She'd known right then and there that Sirius had a gift, and as she'd looked at him she'd smiled at him and whispered,

"This is amazing Sirius. Does anyone else know you draw? Have you ever shown anyone else?"

Sirius's eyes had shone like the stars he was named for as he gave her a radiant smile and shook his head negative.

"Well Siri, what do you say we keep this our little secret. Just me and you?"

Bellatrix hadn't known at the time why she'd felt so compelled to keep it between them, she'd only know that she didn't want her aunt or uncle taking this away from Sirius. The sheer joy in the young boy's eyes at her wonderment was bittersweet. Because Bella knew she was the only one to raise the boy as such, which was why this was something that Walburga wouldn't touch, wouldn't destroy, like she was trying to with everything else.

Bella had known she shouldn't care so much, the adults were already whispering at how unruly Sirius was, at how much trouble he was, but Bella secretly loved it every time Sirius would laugh too loud or run too fast. He was a little bit of energy against the rest of Bellatrix's stifling, constricting life.

Sirius had been only too happy to keep it a secret, eyes aglow at the feeling of keeping something from his parents, but even more of having someone to share it with.

What Bellatrix had never realised was how much it broke Sirius when she turned against him once he was sorted into Gryffindor. It was perhaps why he hated her more vehemently than any other. Because once upon a time, he'd spent hours upon hours drawing her, revelling in the knowledge that he had someone who valued him, who saw his difference as something special, not something hideous.

He'd only stopped drawing her once he found out she'd taken the dark mark. Once he knew he would never really get her back.

Even after she'd turned her back on him, even once her sanity had started slipping, and she'd started moving more and more into the dark side and wrapping herself up in putrid, toxic lies and ideals, Sirius had kept drawing her, and she'd kept drawing him too.

Each time their families congregated together before Sirius's fateful summer before fifth year, but after his first year, the tension between the two had been palpable, but even then Sirius would always slip a folded up piece of thick, creamy paper to Bellatrix, always with the same message slipped in somewhere amongst the portrait.

' _The glint in your eyes is madder than ever, Bella'_

And every time, she'd spend the evening once she'd retired to her room perfecting a drawing of Sirius, and engraining the same message somewhere amongst the strokes of graphite.

' _Touché, my little star.'_

* * *

Bellatrix could guess forever at why Magic had made her Aurora's mother after everything she'd done, but inside Bella knew why, even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet.

Because all those drawings she'd been given, right up to the very first one, were still kept locked in a small, enchanted box, hidden between walls at the Lestrange manor. She'd never risked the chance of them being found, of being seen by anyone other than her.

If they'd been given to her by anyone else, by her sisters, or Regulus she would never have guarded them so closely. If Narcissa had given them to her, she would cherish them, but never protect them so vehemently, she'd never hide them so desperately. If Andromeda had given them to her she would have kept them, probably in a drawer where she could look at them occasionally to remind her of better childhood days, but then she would have burned them the moment Andy left them for the mudblood boy. No matter what Sirius did, Bella had never been able to even think about the drawings with anything but a bittersweet wistfulness.

She'd never been as close to Regulus as she had been to Sirius, as long ago as it had been, ironic as that was, seeing as Regulus had been the only fellow Black to take the dark mark. Cissy had been cunning enough to fall under the radar, never having to devote her full loyalty to Voldemort. A true Slytherin, as it were.

"I don't know Sirius. I just know that I'd do whatever it takes to protect her. She gave me back everything, and she gave me things that I never had before."

Bellatrix couldn't bring herself to meet Sirius's eyes, so instead she gazed down at the sleeping Aurora, so delicate and beautiful in her sleep, she couldn't help but be apprehensive about how the girl would react when she woke and realised exactly who had taken the place of her mother.

"She's already fond of you."

Bellatrix's head shot up, part of her hair falling across her face at the abrupt action, though Bella didn't bother to move it. Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth parted a little in surprise, as though she were about to say something, but didn't know exactly what.

"How?" More dark hair fell into Bella's face as she shifted her head slightly to the side.

"Cissy and Andy wanted her to understand both sides and so they showed her Pensieve memories. I believe one was of-"

"The Manor garden." Bellatrix interrupted Sirius. He raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I remember seeing an image of a young girl who looked to be just Aurora's age. I was with Andy and Cissy and R-Regulus." Bellatrix intended to say Reggie, but changed her mind, remembering vividly when Regulus hadn't returned from a mission with the Dark Lord, and the guilt that she hadn't let herself feel for failing her baby cousin.

"We were in the Manor garden and nobody else saw her."

Bellatrix hesitantly reached out her hand to smooth down one of Aurora's curls that had slipped over the girls shoulder, and felt Sirius tense, but he didn't move to stop her.

"Has she always looked like this?"

"Like you, you mean?"

Bellatrix hummed.

"Yes. The only thing that I'd say has changed really is the eye colour, she'd always looked strikingly like you." Sirius's voice was soft with love as he smiled at his daughter.

Bellatrix had never thought of Sirius as a father, but seeing him with Aurora, it was as if he couldn't possibly be anything else.

"I think they're your eyes." Bellatrix spoke softly, her hand gently caressing Aurora's cheek as she felt Sirius's eyes on her.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, firstly, the biggest difference – which is really the biggest difference in general – is the absence of the hooded lids. And secondly," Here Bellatrix hesitated.

Sirius realised what Bellatrix was going to say, but he let her say it, just to know he was right.

"Go on." It wasn't commanding, but Bellatrix felt inclined to do so anyway.

" _She doesn't have that glint in her eye that's madder than ever."_ It was like a whispered truth. Sirius and Bellatrix just stared at each other for a moment before,

" _Touché Bella."_

The twisted reversal of their old, but potent exchange left both of them just staring at each other before a shout alerted them to everyone else having set everything else up, nearly ready to go that forced Sirius to swing back and go and check to make sure the wards were secure and get Kreacher to pack his and Aurora's things.

"Stay with Aurora, make sure she stays okay." Sirius gave her a searching look, before giving her a half smile and striding out of the room.

Bella was left looking after him until she felt a stirring next to her.

"Bella." The voice was quiet, but unexpectedly strong in its intensity.

Shocked, Bellatrix looked down to meet the curious, scarily-open eyes of Aurora.

"Aurora."

"I missed you." It made no sense, no sense whatsoever, but Bellatrix found herself understanding anyway.

Aurora had grown up knowing her own mother had forsaken her, that whilst Lily was still her biological mother she would still have that part of her that Aurora hated, and then when Lily's part in her creation had been completely reversed and stripped away, Aurora had almost knowingly searched out Bellatrix.

Of course, Bellatrix wasn't to know that Aurora has been completely fascinated and enthralled with Bellatrix since the first time her aunts had handed her a photo of the young woman. Aurora had unconsciously recognised Bellatrix's importance in her life long before either of the two knew their connection to one another, even before that connection was fully formed.

But Bellatrix only had to think about how whole she felt after everything and she had no trouble replying.

"I missed you too.

* * *

Within the next hour they'd packed up Grimmauld Place, leaving the furniture behind and had transferred everything to the Black Manor.

Sirius had immediately gone about setting up wards that meant no person – Ministry official or otherwise – would even remember the Black Manor exists. They'd have no reason to go looking for the escaped convict Bellatrix Lestrange here.

Kreacher had immediately set about cleaning the place, and enlisting the help of the few remaining House elves to help him in removing any overly dark objects (it was unrealistic to think they could remove everything in one day, this place had been home to Blacks for centuries) and get the main rooms needed up and running.

It was difficult for the three sisters being here again, Narcissa the least, as she'd been particularly shielded against her parents, but to Andromeda the Manor represented the reason why she'd been so desperate and eager to leave her family and try to forget who she was and how she'd been raised.

Bellatrix. Oh, for Bellatrix it was as if she were drowning. Similarly to Andromeda this place represented so many of the choices she'd made. And so pitifully few of them were good. In fact, only the need to protect her sisters could be attributed to this place, and it wasn't like that had been due to her in the end. Ultimately, her sisters had saved themselves, and Bellatrix had been the one left to spiral into despair and darkness.

She tried to block it out, but the Manor resonated in the magic of her childhood, and after just being in Grimmauld Place, where years of love had overrode the dark, sticky magic that clung to you and weighed you down, coming to this place was like a slap in the face. Andy and Cissy weren't as bad but she could see it was a shock to them, and almost as if she were thirteen again, she felt the need to step in front of them and defend them from harm.

Narcissa – always the observant one – was the first to recognise as Bellatrix locked up.

"Sirius." The murmur was quiet, but urgent and Sirius immediately caught it and turned to Narcissa.

His eyes widened, then fell in understanding, and he called Nymphadora over to support Aurora, whispering something in Aurora's ear to stop her from approaching and straining herself further.

He walked towards where all the three sisters stood, but Bellatrix didn't seem to notice, she was staring at something none of the rest of them could see.

"I know it's hard, but Grimmauld Place is listed as my place of residence at the Ministry, and we can't take the chance that the Ministry will come looking for it." Sirius was talking to all of them, but he was focused on Bellatrix.

It was only when Bella started shaking that they realised something was really, really wrong.

Sirius's eyes widened and he stepped towards Bellatrix, only for her to stumble back, almost as if she didn't recognise him.

"No. No. No, no, no. It's like being back in Azkaban again, I can't. I can't. I just got back. Oh, Morgana, no."

Bellatrix looked feverish and it was alarming to see the previously composed witch lose her composure, teetering on the brink of clarity.

"Shh. Shh, Bella. Calm down, it'll be alright, just breathe, it'll be okay." But Bellatrix wasn't listening, she was stumbling backwards, trying to escape the wards, escape the memories, but the wards stretched too far, and Bellatrix was breathing too quickly, not taking in enough oxygen.

"Damn it Bella, calm down. Breathe." Sirius had grabbed Bellatrix and was forcing her to take deep breaths.

It worked. Bellatrix calmed down, and Sirius motioned for Andromeda and Narcissa to give her a little space. They drew back from where they'd crowded round, and when Bellatrix wouldn't meet their eyes, they exchanged a glance before gently, silently reassuring Bella they were there before moving to usher Draco, Remus, Nymphadora, and Aurora into the Manor. The latter wanted to stay, but was too weak to put up much of a fight.

Once they'd moved far enough away, Sirius hesitated before pulling Bellatrix to him, and encircling her with his arms. Bellatrix stiffened but didn't move away.

"Bella, I'm sorry, it's just safer that you won't be found here. It already has so many wards to stop uninvited visitors, I didn't realise you'd react you strongly. It was stupid of me."

Bellatrix was still trembling from her panic attack, and didn't respond.

"Bella, I swear, it'll get better. We'll remodel it, remove all the bad memories, and make it as if it's a new place. I know, I did it with Grimmauld Place, and I know it's worse for you, but they're just memories, I swear it."

Bellatrix nodded this time, still not raising her head. It alarmed Sirius. He wasn't ready to see Bellatrix like this. She had done so well at pretending Azkaban hadn't really affected her, and with the physical reminders erased, it had been too easy for Sirius so fool for it, not truly realising the full extent of what Azkaban had done to her.

"Bella, talk to me. What do you want? How can I help?"

This time Bellatrix did raise her head and gave Sirius a small, twisted smile that wasn't really a smile.

"Why would you want to help me Sirius? Didn't I deserve Azkaban? I've done so many terrible things you can't even imagine, you hate me. Why should you care? You've hated me since the moment I got the Dark Mark."

Sirius froze at that response, but after a couple of seconds he pulled Bellatrix's left arm out, stepping away from her slightly, and shoved up the sleeve of her robe.

It was unmarked. Just Sirius had expected it would be.

"I don't see any Dark Mark Bella."

Bellatrix's eyes widened, as she stared at the unblemished skin, remembering the day she'd been marked. She'd felt sick, physically so, until she had had to actually use occlumency shields to cut off her thought process. She'd convinced herself it was because muggles were horrible creatures, and the source of all the hatred in the world. Bellatrix had known – _she'd known_ – it wasn't true, but she'd obnoxiously ignored that part of herself and done what she felt she'd had to do.

She'd regretted it the moment she'd left the Dark Lord's presence. She'd been eighteen, and already married off to Rodolphus Lestrange. By that time Rodolphus had learned that although they might be married, she was more than willing to use magic against him in any confrontation in which he suggested she should be meeker, or more feminine, and that she should just do what he'd said.

She'd made sure he never made that assumption again.

He'd been marked the same day too, and had been more than happy to leave her be, she'd never enquired after what he'd done when she'd locked herself away in the room she'd claimed for her own. She may have been forced into that marriage, but it was her marriage, and she wasn't about to spend the rest of her life sleeping next to a repulsive man she would never voluntarily touch with a ten foot pole.

She'd made sure of it too. Rodolphus had been insane with rage when she'd refused to consummate the marriage. He'd threatened to go to her parents about it and have her disowned. She'd quickly made sure he'd never do that, Bellatrix couldn't really remember much more of that night, but she knew she'd gotten her way in the end. It seemed Azkaban had dulled parts of her mind.

So as Bellatrix stared at the unblemished skin on her arm, she realised what it meant.

She was free.

The marriage hadn't been consummated so could easily be rendered null and void.

Her loyalty to the Dark Lord had also been stripped, she was no longer marked, so as such, no longer held any obligation to obey the Dark Lord's orders.

The only person that could really tell her what to do was the Lord of the Black family. Sirius. And despite their rough history, Bellatrix knew Sirius's morals, and she knew she was as good as a free women as she had ever been since the day she was born.

And finally, the sickly magic of the Manor didn't affect her so much anymore. She could hold her head high and walk into the Manor, and she would take great pleasure in removing and destroying anything that her parents had so adored.

She could do this, in fact she was ready for it.

She hadn't sorted out everything between her and Sirius, and it was still there brewing. As was her relationships with her sisters, the three people in the manor that she really didn't know, and her new daughter whom had freed her for the first time in her life.

Nothing was even close to being fine, but at that moment, Bellatrix couldn't find it in herself to care, so with Sirius behind her, she held her head up high, wiped away the tears that she hadn't even realised had fallen, and just ran straight into the Manor, like her parents had always _hated_.

"Let's destroy everything my parents once loved." She registered Sirius's deep chuckle and her own laugh resonated with his own as her magic lashed out at the suffocating magic of her childhood, banishing it as her mood rose.

She ignored the confused stares of everyone else and just left it to Sirius. Right now, she was going to focus on the task at hand. This was just a small step in reclaiming a part of herself that had been denied and ripped away.

And for the first time in a long, long time, Bellatrix really, properly smiled.

* * *

 **A/N; Hey Guys! I'm back! After a very long wait. I know, please forgive me, but I hope this makes up for it. This chapter is very Bella-centric (and Sirius-centric), but it just started bubbling up, and once it did, I couldn't stop it. I hope you all enjoy, and REMEMBER:**

 **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter does cut from different perspectives a few times. Just warning you.**

* * *

It took three days for the Manor to start resembling the home they wanted it to be.

For the first day very little was done as Sirius had left to the Ministry to talk to Fudge to make sure none of them were prosecuted. Sirius wouldn't tell them what had happened, but they knew that they wouldn't be arrested if they went out into public.

Excluding Bellatrix obviously.

Nymphadora had been talking to Charlie when she'd been pulled to Hogwarts by Aurora's magic, which had left Charlie terrified for her safety, and even once he'd heard what had happened, he had remained anxious and scared, less so for Nymphadora's health, as he knew she was with family, and as far as he knew, perfectly healthy, but because he' heard what happened to Aurora, and had written to Dora as fast as he could, so with Sirius and her Mother's approval Nymphadora had gone to meet Charlie.

Narcissa had stayed, but she'd had to return Draco to Hogwarts (they didn't want people spreading rumours about his absence), and return to Malfoy Manor to talk to Lucius and Severus (although she withheld a few things) and make sure the Ministry didn't try and arrest either of them for their affiliation to the Blacks. As well as gather a few of her things once she realised she'd be staying at the Black Manor for a while.

Andromeda and Remus had stayed, but they had gone to the Ministry at one point, once Sirius had returned briefly to get them to come with him, leaving Narcissa with Bellatrix and Aurora, before doing the same with Narcissa.

That however, meant Bellatrix and Aurora were the only two that had stayed cooped up inside Black Manor for the whole day, and the following days, with Aurora being too weak to do much, and it being unspoken, but understood that she would not be returning to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

It did, one the other hand prove beneficial once everyone realised, not only did Aurora fell safer when she was in the same room with Bellatrix (due to the newly formed bond between them), but Bellatrix relaxed when Aurora was there as well. Meaning Bellatrix didn't feel as restricted in the Manor.

Not to mean that she particularly liked staying there, but she did find great joy in banishing many of the things her parents had owned and levitating various objects around the Manor so she didn't have to look at them. It was the best she could do with wandless magic, without accidently setting fire to something and it growing out of control.

The absence of a wand was a problem for Bellatrix. One that the rest of the family didn't quite know how to address. On one hand, once they gave Bellatrix a wand she could pretty much do whatever she wanted without really having to care about the consequences, but on the other hand, Bellatrix was a witch and her magic thrived through usage, as well as the fact that Bellatrix was getting cagey being so restricted, which she tended to vent through verbal spars with Sirius, who was really the only one who wasn't affected by her attitude/abrupt presence enough to return her barbs.

It reminded them all strongly of the Slytherin/Gryffindor relationships they'd all witnessed at school (excluding Aurora) only without the hatred that normally came with it, something which had surprised them all, how well Sirius and Bellatrix were willing to get along.

But presently, Bellatrix had taken a break from the Manor and instead, left to walk through the Manor gardens. It was one thing she had missed about her childhood home. Her parents hadn't often walked through the gardens, so it was one place where her and her sisters were relatively free to do what they wanted, and some of her better memories were with her and her sisters just sat on the grass talking, or making daisy chains (Narcissa had particularly loved doing do).

Her childhood wasn't all bad, it's just that it was always overshadowed by the negative, even whilst she was living it.

So Bellatrix was sat against a tree that didn't really seem to belong there, it had no other trees surrounding it, but it was a nice place to sit and not have to look at the Manor. Instead she could look at the woods that bordered the Manor to the West.

There was a cool wind passing through, it was November so the weather was getting colder, and the trees were shedding their leaves. Well, most of them. This particular tree kept it leaves all year round, only losing it leaves once another grew, sending the leaf flying off, carried away on a wind of its own creation.

Bellatrix has pressed herself between two gnarled roots that were raised slightly out of the ground, casting a minor impervious charm so the dewy frost on the grass wouldn't be noticeable.

She'd been sat there for an hour before she sensed someone's approach. Bellatrix didn't move, letting to figure approach from the other side of the tree, circling round to meet her.

Silver met silver as Bellatrix looked at the intruder. Only, Bellatrix didn't send the intruder away, instead ushering her closer.

"So what brings you here little one?" Bellatrix's voice was gentle, as she wrapped her arm around Aurora, who was biting her lip, but happily tucked her head in Bella's neck, not replying immediately, nor ignoring the question. Just taking the time to think it through.

"I was just going through all the letters I've received. Most of them are from my French friends, it seems the word got back to Beauxbatons because my roommates all knew, and wrote to make sure I as okay." A small smile was playing on Aurora's face, but it had undertones of worry. Bellatrix didn't say anything, just letting Aurora work out what she wanted to say.

"Madame Maxine and most off my others teachers wrote too. They told me I can take all the time I want off, as I'm already way ahead of the curriculum as it is and have to stay in schooling until I'm fifteen, although my defence teacher did write me to say it would be best to try and do as much work as I feel capable of, as I'm progressing really well in her subject, and she thinks if I carry on at this pace then I will be ready to start my apprenticeship in the subject or something similar by May if I want to."

There was pride in Aurora's voice at that and Bellatrix couldn't help but smile with her.

But that obviously wasn't the root of the problem as Aurora seemed happy with what her teachers had said, and she hadn't sensed any animosity in Aurora's voice when she spoke about her roommates, so she assumed they got on quite well.

But Aurora was talking to her about letters, so it had to be about something or someone else. As Bellatrix knew it, Aurora's friends weren't exclusively in her year as she'd been moved up classes three times. Her original year mates, then the year above, then the year above that, and then, finally the year above that, so she'd had the opportunity to make many different friends.

"That's excellent darling, and what about your other friends? Did they write too?"

Something flickered on Aurora's face and Bellatrix knew she'd guessed right.

"Fleur wrote me. She was really, really worried. She was there you know, in the Hall. She's my best friend at Beauxbatons. She doesn't have many close friends in her year because the other girls are all quite jealous of her, although they try not to be mean about it, but they keep their distance, so we're quite close, because being in a class of people who are all quite a lot older than you compared to everyone else in the school, and being in a class of being who either don't really speak to you or drool over you – she's part veela, I forgot to mention – is quite isolating, so she took me under her wing almost immediately, and she's always there for me."

Aurora's voice was soft, and Bellatrix could tell, even without the Aurora's explanation, that this friend of hers meant a lot to Aurora.

Her attention was caught when Aurora lifted up a piece of parchment to show Bellatrix, and even Bella couldn't help but raise one of her eyebrows at the length of it. It seemed the girl had been very worried indeed.

"Fleur talks very fast, very quickly, and the speed only increases when she's flustered, or upset so it sort of shows in her letters too." Aurora was grinning at her friend's little quirks.

"I see, and have your written her back?"

That was where Aurora's face fell.

"I don't know what to tell her."

Aurora stared at the long missive in her hand. Fleur had asked so many questions and been so concerned. It had been easy avoiding the subject of Bellatrix Black to her other friends and teachers that she'd written replies to, but she didn't want to keep things from Fleur. She knew it would hurt the girl. But she didn't want to endanger her family either in case the letter got into the wrong hands, or worse Fleur reacted the wrong way. It would be hard to believe that Aurora now had the ex-convict Bellatrix Lestrange living with her in a completely undetectable location and that she was sane and wasn't going to harm them even when she'd been convicted for cruelly torturing two people into insanity and so many other things that hadn't even been mentioned and Aurora didn't know about. Didn't know if she wanted to know about.

She wanted to just be her usual self and write Fleur back, telling her everything and trusting that Fleur would never break her trust.

But she couldn't. Something was holding her back. Since everything had happened Aurora had been finding it harder to trust anyone outside of her family. Not that she'd been overly trusting before, but she'd always believed that her friends would never betray her, that she knew them so well. But whilst she'd been recovering from having half of her genetic makeup pulled out and restructured she'd had a lot of time to think.

Usually, she avoided thinking about the Potters. But considering everything that had happened she found herself not really being able to stop herself.

Hadn't her father (and the Potters) trusted Peter Pettigrew explicitly? Hadn't that been the thing that meant Voldemort attacked the Potters (and her) that fateful Halloween night thirteen years ago?

Hadn't her father trusted James Potter so much that when he'd run away from his own family, James had been the first place he'd thought of?

Hadn't all that love and trust he'd invested in James and then Lily been crushed the night they'd tried to give her away, ripping her from her (then) godfather in the process?

Friends could lie. But Aurora didn't want to think about Fleur that way. She'd been given no indication that Fleur would ever be anything but the steadfast, loyal friend she'd proven to be so far. Aurora knew she could take the example of her father's relationship with Remus and use that as an example that not all friendships were so fragile.

Aurora was at a crossroad and she didn't know what to do.

Normally, she would have gone to her father about matters like this. He never failed to assuage her worries and help her find a way to work things out. But her father had tried all her life to make her feel loved, and protected, and safe, giving her no reason to doubt or mistrust anyone close to her, and she didn't. She trusted every member of her family explicitly, but her father couldn't keep her safe from her own thoughts. So Aurora couldn't help but think that going to him about this would make him think he'd failed. Aurora knew that that wasn't true, but she was scared of the risk, so she'd come to Bellatrix instead.

She'd only known Bella for a few days, but in that time, she'd leant that Bellatrix was an excellent listener, and not one for petty condolences. If she had something to say she'd say it, and if she didn't, she'd think until she did.

Aurora couldn't help but think that perhaps coming to Bella had been a risk though, because Aurora hadn't said it, and she hadn't planned on saying it, but there was something that was troubling her much more than what to say to Fleur. Because she knew that, perhaps unfounded, considering everything that had happened throughout her life, her doubt in her friends was perhaps, expected.

What scared her more than that though, was that the more she thought about it, the more it made sense, but the more she just couldn't ignore the fact that there was a massive hole in her logic.

And Bellatrix was looking at her like she realised this wasn't about Fleur. It wasn't about the letter clenched in her fist.

It was about the letter that wasn't clenched in her fist, and the person who hadn't wrote it.

Because Aurora knew, despite everything, there was one person in her life, outside of her family, who she would trust – did trust – explicitly, despite everything. Someone who she would tell everything to if they asked, do anything for if they needed, and love no matter what they did. Even if she hated them, she knew she'd probably still love them.

But she didn't hate them. Of course she didn't hate them.

She could never hate him.

Even if he never sent her another letter for the rest of her life. Even if he never spoke to her for the rest of her life. She'd just trust he had a reason for doing so.

"Is this about the boy?" Her mother's steely grey eyes were piercing, and Aurora couldn't help but feel as though she were completely translucent. "The one I saw in your memories?"

"He's not a boy anymore _Maman_." The endearment just slipped out. Aurora didn't mean it to, but after spending so long with Fleur, who often referred to her own mother as such, and living in France for ten months a year for the past three years, the term felt right on her tongue and Aurora couldn't help but connect it to the women sat next to her.

Bellatrix stared at Aurora for a moment, before she smiled, and made a noise that was a cross between amusement and fondness. She kissed the top of Aurora's head and pulled her closer.

"No, I don't suppose he is. I didn't see a recent one of him in the memories I saw. Only your meeting."

Aurora nodded, but twisted her hand in Bellatrix's curls as they neared the topic she both really did, and really did not want to talk about.

"I saw him lots of times since then, but I haven't seen him for at least a year. He got a contract as a curse breaker, but he's doing an apprenticeship in Egypt, to become a full-fledged curse-breaker, and he barely sees his family as it is, so it's been a while."

"And he hasn't written?" Bellatrix was sharp, and she could recognise why the talk of letters had appeared.

"No." The single word was whispered, and slightly choked.

Bellatrix couldn't help but feel for her little girl, who was so obviously attached to the boy who had already left school, being six years older than her, and Bellatrix could tell Aurora thought it to be hopeless by the way she didn't approach the subject as though she thought the boy would have written to her, but that she wished the boy would have written to her, even though when Bellatrix had asked Sirius about the relationship between the two, he'd told her Bill considered her just as much a friend as Charlie considered Nymphadora one, if slightly altered.

And there was the root of the problem. Anyone with eyes and ears could see that Nymphadora was Charlie Weasley's first priority from the way he'd reacted when she'd disappeared. He'd been frantic and his immediate reaction had been to ask if she was unharmed even though he was unable to see for himself.

Bellatrix had never met the boy, but she learnt enough from talking to her sisters and Sirius and Remus.

So why hadn't William Weasley enquired after Aurora?

The two had returned to the Manor after sitting in comfortable silence for a while, both just thinking.

* * *

In another part of the country however, the situation was slowly spiralling out of control.

"Why would you cancel my subscription?" The voice was calm, and the question was reasonable enough but there was a deadly fury laced through the man's voice that would stop anyone from assuming this was just an innocent question.

"I knew how you'd react and I didn't want…"

"You didn't want what? For me to know the truth? It was pointless. I found out anyway. Charlie owled me asking if I was coping okay not being here, and I had no idea what he was talking about. Obviously something had happened, so I went through international customs and paid for a port-key to take me here so I could learn what was going on and now I hear you purposefully kept it from me."

"I was trying to protect-"

"You had no right! You had no right to keep that from me!" Bill was furious, and everyone could see it.

"Bill, please calm down your mother was just-" Arthur tried to curb his son's fury, but only ended up directing it at himself instead.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! Why should I calm down? I just learnt that somebody _I care about_ NEARLY DIED due to someone **you** are allied with, and nobody even bothered to tell me. In fact it was purposefully kept from me, so I dare you to tell me to calm down."

Bill was so furious he was physically shaking and gripping his wand so hard his knuckles _bleed_ to prevent himself from throwing a curse at either of his parents. It was a surprise his wand didn't snap.

In his fury Bill didn't notice Charlie's pale form slip outside and cast a hurried patronus. Neither Arthur nor Molly noticed either as they were focused on Bill. It scared them to admit that they were actually very intimidated by their son in a way they never thought they would be. Bill's fury was being restrained, but the anger directed at them was one not meant for family, and they didn't expect to have to ever feel anything close to fear due to their son.

Bill was naturally tall, and he was quite muscular due to physical exercise, as he cared about his appearance enough to put the work in, and he also liked to make sure he wouldn't be defenceless without his wand, so he did cut a very imposing figure.

"Okay. Okay. I understand you're angry." At the tensing of Bill's jaw, and the fury in his eyes that didn't lessen Arthur hurried to finish what he was going to say before Bill interrupted again. "You have every right to be angry. Your mother – and I – made a mistake. But please calm down so we can talk about this rationally."

"There is nothing rational to talk about. You knew what you were doing. _You knew_." Bill spat the words out like poison. "I am ashamed to be your son. You would openly support a family who would have a girl killed for their own petty concerns." Bill's face twisted as if he were going to say more, but it seemed as though he had crossed a line for Molly, as she finally spoke up.

"Don't you dare talk to your father like that! You know nothing about the situation. You are acting like an emotional child William. Do not talk about what you don't understand. Control yourself, for Merlin's sake."

It was the wrong thing to say.

Bill violently swung around to face his mother, his hair whipping his face.

"I'm acting like a child? You're the one that refuses to acknowledge you were wrong, and that you fucked up! You know what happened and yet you still hold an alliance with the Potters. Telling everyone you think what happened was acceptable. I know you are. I'm of age. I can feel the alliance bonds too, and THEY. ARE. STILL. THERE!"

A chair was smashed against the wall as Bill's magic reacted to his anger. The clock on the wall fell and a long crack echoed a split formed through the long table. The house creaked at the force of Bill's magic but stayed standing.

"Bill." Charlie's voice sounded from the door. Reminding everyone he was still there. He was looking at his brother with wide eyes. He hadn't though Bill was angry enough that he would start destroying stuff. Bill had always been the calm collected one, and his accidental magic never got out of hand.

Charlie partly blamed himself for this. He shouldn't have been so careless in his letter. He should have realised Bill would react badly to Aurora nearly dying. He cared for her too much to just stay in Egypt. He would have come to England as soon as he could. Charlie should have realised that before he sent the letter. Now this was happening and Charlie could see it could get really out of hand.

He really hoped Nymphadora got his Patronus and came soon because he couldn't do this on his own. Perhaps if she told Bill that Aurora was fine then he would calm down. Charlie really hoped so.

* * *

They were all gathered in living room as Sirius started dividing the rooms and asking everyone for input. Narcissa would be taking a permanent room as she was around often enough, and that would only increase from now on.

Guest rooms had been set aside for a few individuals. Draco would probably get his own personalised one, and there would be several others for friends.

Sirius was contemplating asking Nymphadora whether she and Charlie where dating, just to know how far apart he should put their rooms.

The Weasley (Bill was a Prewett really, but it was an Umbrella term) brothers would be round at some point, Sirius was sure, and there were more than enough rooms for them as the Manor had once been used to house the whole extended Black family, and back then they had been numerous.

Then there would be the permanent residents.

Him. Aurora. Nymphadora (at least, he assumed so. She hadn't spoken to them about moving out so he assumed she hadn't contemplated it). Remus and Andy (though Sirius did wonder whether he might have to put aside a room for the nursery because Remus had never really been very good at keeping his joy hidden). And now Bellatrix too.

He assumed the sisters wouldn't want their old rooms. So it actually meant quite a lot of planning. Recently they'd just been using the guest rooms.

The various conversations around the room where interrupted as Sirius suddenly bolted upright from where he'd been leaning over some wizarding blueprints.

"Dad?" Aurora was looking at him worriedly.

"It's nothing to worry about sweetheart. At least, I hope so. A patronus just passed through the wards."

Almost as soon as he stopped speaking the patronus appeared in front of Nymphadora, who recognised it as Charlie's patronus.

"Dora. I need your help. I screwed up and sent Bill a message without thinking and now he's here and really really angry and I think he'd going to curse someone and I really need your help because I can't do this on my own. He- Just come quickly. Please. I need you."

Everything was still for a second and then it was as if Nymphadora burst because suddenly she was running, terrified by how desperate Charlie sounded, and the only thing she could process was that he needed her and then she was out of the room, in the entrance hall where there was empty room and before they could stop her she was apparating to the Burrow. It was a good thing Sirius had keyed her into the apparation wards.

"Nymphadora wait!" It was her mother calling after her. But it was too late because Dora was already gone.

"Dad." Aurora looked shell shocked. She was having a similar reaction to Nymphadora, but for a very different reason. The only thing she could think was that Bill was furious enough to scare Charlie, and Aurora knew there was really only one reason he would be so furious.

"I'm on it." Sirius summoned his cloak to him and apparated on the spot. Going after Nymphadora, and also going to check on Bill.

"Well. At least now you know why he didn't write. I doubt it's because he didn't care." Bellatrix was the first to interrupt the silence and Aurora just hid her head in her arms because now everyone was staring at her and she could feel herself blushing. As her hair fell with her head, it uncovered the lightning bolt scar near the back of her neck.

* * *

Nymphadora landed just outside the Weasley's wards and continued running. She heard the crack of somebody disapparating behind her but didn't bother to look back. She could guess it was one of her family members.

Seeing the Burrow Dora pushed herself further, only to come to a sudden stop as somebody came storming out.

"Bill." She called out to him, hoping to stop him from leaving before they got everything sorted out. She was successful because he stopped and turned to her.

If he were anybody else she would have worried he'd mistake her for Aurora from afar, but even when she'd morphed into her baby sister Bill had always been able to tell who was who, though he would never tell her how. Even Charlie sometimes used to get it wrong when they were younger.

"Nymphadora. What are you doing here? Did Charlie call you?"

Dora could immediately understand why Charlie had been so upset, because even though his anger wasn't directed at her, Dora could feel Bill's magic pulsing off him in violent waves. Normally, unless you focused on it, a wizard or witches magic couldn't be so obviously felt unless they were highly emotional, and for it to be so violent Bill had to be very, very angry.

His voice too was gritted and harsh even though he was obviously trying to restrain his anger. She noticed blood on his knuckles, which were white from being clenched so violently.

She didn't even know that could happen unless you hit something. It might have been due to the abrupt change in climate that they started bleeding, or perhaps just Bill's magic being restrained.

The man was even shaking with suppressed anger, although it seemed to be becoming less violent now the subjects of his anger weren't directly in contact with him.

"Yeah. I called her." Then Charlie was there and he looked so damned grateful to her just for being there. "Bill, did you really mean that. I mean I know you're angry but…" Charlie trailed off at the thunderous look at his brother's face.

"Yes I meant it. Why shouldn't I have? If they're not going to severe their connections then I'll have no part of it. I won't be affiliated with those-" Bill cut off as he started shaking violently again, and the man was forced to stop talking as he pressed his hands over his eyes and took deep breaths. There was no point getting angry at Charlie. It wasn't his fault.

"Because I hold the Prewett title I can sever myself from the Weasley title, and that means by doing so I also sever any alliances I have through birth into the Weasley family. I will not re-join until the alliances have been severed for good Charlie." Bill spoke again once he'd managed to calm down. He kept his hands over his eyes whilst he was speaking, as the darkness helped him focus his thoughts, but removed them once he'd finished speaking.

Nymphadora was astounded at what she was hearing. She hadn't heard the argument, but she could assume Bill had separated from his parents – and by extension the rest of his family, including Charlie – until they severed their alliance with the Potters.

She just stared, and she could feel Charlie was torn. He would agree that the alliance with the Potters had to be severed, but he was a Weasley, not a Prewett. He couldn't sever his ties, and he didn't want to lose his brother.

"That's a very consequential thing to do Bill. I trust you understand what that entails."

Charlie and Dora both jumped at the sound of a voice behind them. Bill only met Sirius's eyes head on.

"I know the consequences of my actions."

Sirius gazed calculatingly at Bill.

"I believe you do." Then Sirius turned and started walking away.

Bill was the first one to follow. He gently pushed Charlie and Nymphadora out the way so he could step through them.

Nymphadora looked to Charlie.

"I can stay with you if you'd like." Charlie looked like he was going to say no, but then he seemed to think again.

"Yeah. Yeah, I should stay. I don't think mum could handle it if we both left."

Nymphadora nodded to Charlie, before turning to Sirius, who seemed to understand as he nodded before side-along apparating with Bill.

Charlie sighed before dropping his head into Nymphadora's neck, who wrapped her arms around him tightly.

* * *

With a crack Sirius and Bill appeared in the Entrance Hall of Black Manor.

"Are you calm now? Do you need anything?" Sirius was looking worriedly at Bill. "That was quite some magic you were emitting earlier. How do you feel?"

Bill just shook his head. "I'm fine. I just, let my fury take over, I shouldn't have really, I was just so angry." Placing his head in his hands Bill exhaled heavily.

"Is she alright?" Now that Bill's anger had faded Sirius could see the terror quickly taking hold. Obviously he hadn't been informed of everything in detail, just the outlines.

"She's fine Bill. You don't have to worry. She was weak for a couple of days is all, you should calm down." The younger man had unconsciously started shaking, this time out of fear and Sirius was worried about him. He looked exhausted as it was.

"Bill?" Her voice was so quiet if you weren't listening you wouldn't have heard it, but both men did and they quickly turned to see Aurora stood in one of the doorways, watching Bill worriedly.

Bill immediately locked onto her, and his first reaction was to take a step towards her, which was all Aurora needed to go flying towards him.

Sirius wasn't completely exaggerating when he said that either because Aurora's magic was very in tune with her emotions and she made it to Bill a lot faster than she really physically should have.

Sirius trusted Bill enough to leave the two be for the moment, retreating into the living room to give the two some privacy, as they were both very emotional and he needed to explain the situation to the others anyway.

The moment she was in his arms Bill crushed her two him, burying his face in her hair, and faintly registering Sirius leaving alone.

"Are you okay kitten?" He would not relax until he heard it from her own mouth that she was okay.

"I'm honestly fine Bill, I swear it." Aurora was hugging him just as fiercely as he was her. She loved the protective, gentle way he spoke to her, even though she knew only minutes go he'd been absolutely furious.

She knew she really shouldn't think of him that way, but she couldn't help it, she'd been slightly obsessed with him since they'd first met. It was the reason Draco had known she wasn't interested in any of the boys at Hogwarts, or any other boy really.

Obviously when she was younger it was purely an innocent obsession with a nice elder boy who wanted to be friends with her and could sing and play the guitar so well her younger mind had often connected his voice to that of an angel.

As she got older though, it slowly, but surely progressed into a crush, and then something stronger. She'd stopped thinking of his voice as that of an angel. Angels were sweet and gentle, but Bill's voice wasn't sweet, it was sinful, and the way he played wasn't gentle, he put everything he had into his music when he played for her, and the end product was always so powerful she could lose herself in it.

His voice and manner was always gentle when he spoke to her, but times like now when he was hugging her she felt as though the action was much more possessive than it appeared, and she could tell herself it was wishful thinking all she wanted, but she couldn't stop herself from believing it either.

Then she had to remind herself she was six years younger than him, and he was just concerned about her because she was his little kitten. Nothing more. He wouldn't want a relationship with a girl. Because that's what she was. A girl, despite her being moved up three years and her magical power, she couldn't make herself older. She was still just a little girl who was hopelessly in love with a man who would never even look at her that way.

Aurora knew she should pull away as she felt the tears prickling in her eyes, but she could only bury deeper into Bill's chest.

Then suddenly she was crying. Not only because she couldn't have Bill, but because of everything that had happened over the past few days, she'd nearly died, and they'd had to move, and the Manor had horrible magic that made her feel ill, but she wouldn't complain because she knew if she told her dad he would move them all straight back to Grimmauld Place and that would put her Mother at risk, and she had to tell Bill about Bellatrix and make sure he didn't react in the wrong way and it was all just too much.

Bill didn't ask questions, he just continued to hold her, still enveloped in his arms, she collapsed against him, and he was the only thing holding her up at the moment.

Through her tears she managed to get out the one thing she had to say to him.

"I missed you." It was muffled, and her voice was thick with tears and all the emotion behind those three words, but Bill heard it perfectly, and his voice was gravelly when he responded.

"I missed you too kitten."

* * *

 **A/N: If you guys want to read about their reunion more from Bill's perspective then I have posted a companion one shot fic separately.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Sirius,_

 _I realise perhaps you're confused as to why I'm writing to you._

 _I have a few things I want to tell you that I doubt I would be able to tell you face to face. I don't have the courage to do so. For that I am sorry._

 _Your kindness to me has been unrepayable. I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't allowed me access to the Manor._

 _I had wanted to forge an alliance between our families but unfortunately that has been put on hold for the moment and I'm not sure it will be possible in the future._

 _You know of my struggle with my family. I haven't re-joined them. However the news of what occurred has reached my great aunt._

 _She spoke to me. To say she was greatly displeased would be to put it lightly._

 _She did something I wasn't counting on her doing. I hadn't thought she would go to such measures._

 _She gave me an ultimatum of sorts._

 _Either I sever all contact with the Blacks (something I believe was brought on by Bellatrix's recent appearance, as she had no problem previously) and re-join my family and therefore the Potters by extension._

 _(I'm sorry but I cannot bring myself to do this. Despite everything.)_

 _My only other choice was to marry a witch of her choosing to 'prevent our family ties from falling into discord'. I don't believe that as her reasonings, but I am yet unsure of her real reason._

 _As my eldest surviving relative she holds power over the whole family. As she told me:_

" _You can cut ties, but you cannot cut blood."_

 _Due to that and me being the only heir to the Prewett title she has the power to engage me to a witch of her choosing to ensure the families survival._

 _However, she did present me with a deal._

 _I get to choose a witch that she approves of but we must be married before a three year deadline._

 _I assume by now you can understand why I'm writing to you._

 _Originally I had planned to wait until Aurora turned 17 to see if she held any interest in me._

 _However, due to the magical contract with my great aunt, I doubt she would approve of my choice, just out of spite and my refusal to cut ties with your family, and even if she did Aurora will only just be turning seventeen when my time in which I have to marry is up._

 _I won't force that burden on her._

 _I know you've noticed. I am not great at hiding my affections for Aurora (although I do not believe she's noticed as my growth in affection was subtle enough she won't have anything else to compare it to) and you most likely realised before I did that I love your daughter._

 _I'm writing to you, not to ask for your help, but to ask you to please forgive me for being a coward._

 _I can no longer bare to see her. I will be returning to Egypt to my work until the time in which I must find a wife._

 _In some ways I suppose this is cutting ties, but I won't be allied with the Potters. That would be spitting on both you, your family, and myself. That is something I cannot bring myself to do._

 _Thank you for everything you have done for me and I hope this will not affect Charlie, as he has had no part in this._

 _I have enclosed a letter to Aurora. Ultimately I'm leaving the decision up to you whether to give it to her or not. As you're father I think you'll know what is best for her._

 _Believe me when I tell you that the last thing I've ever wanted to do is hurt her._

 _I am sorry, and I hope you understand why I'm doing this._

 _Yours truthfully,_

 _William Prewett._

Sirius set the letter down. His mind was whirling.

He'd noticed, of course he had noticed. Bill looked at Aurora like she was the most important thing in the world, the sun to his moon you could say.

He had for a while. In fact, Bill had always obviously adored Aurora and their relationship had never exactly been what you'd call normal, especially with the age gap.

From reading the letter Sirius could tell Bill was trying hard to keep his emotions together. The tone of the letter was too formal, too distant for it to be anything else.

Sirius could well understand why Bill had chosen what he had. For someone with such a strong moral compass, giving in and re-joining his family would be like lying down and rolling over. Letting those that had wronged win. Not only would it be shameful for him, but Sirius suspected for Bill that would have be more of cutting ties with the Blacks than any magical vow could ever make.

It would have been for Sirius.

Looking down at his desk, Sirius focused on the letter that had come with his.

It was enclosed inside an envelope and had a single word on the front.

Aurora.

She would be devastated. Bill was everything to her. She lit up every time she received a letter from him and when they were together her attention was constantly on him. She never seemed conscious of the change in her actions but it was so obvious to anybody around her that Bill meant so much more to her than just a friend.

Sirius had always trusted Bill not to do anything until Aurora was of age, but he'd never thought of the possibility that they would not end up together. The whole family had seen it coming from pretty much day one. There was always a connection between that went deeper than anybody else could understand.

Yet now he had to figure out how to tell Aurora. Whether giving her the letter would hurt more or less.

Ultimately though, it would hurt just as much either way and knowing that Bill's first reaction had been to think of her – although it wouldn't dull the hurt – might ease something from her. Or it might hurt more. Sirius didn't know.

There was a knock on the door, and Sirius flipped his opened letter face down so it couldn't be read by any curious eyes.

"Come in."

The door opened to admit Bellatrix.

Sirius's eyebrow rose.

Bellatrix just mimicked him, trailing her eyes over the office just as she always did whenever she entered any room.

"Bella." Sirius murmured. It was a soft, lulling sound, he unconsciously found himself using it a lot when he spoke to Bellatrix. It felt odd to talk loudly with her. He wasn't sure why.

"Sirius." Bellatrix's voice was equally as soft, but Sirius could hear a sharp, almost playful edge to her tone. It was a voice she used when she was curious, or sometimes just when she wanted to talk.

"Ministry?" There was a strange lilt to her voice that took Sirius to a moment to identify as slight guilt. As strange as it was, Sirius could understand that. He hadn't really told anyone what had happened at the Ministry, but he'd been tense after the whole affair.

"No. This is a more personal matter. Nothing to do with the Ministry."

"Oh? How personal?" Her silver eyes glimmered with curiosity and Sirius almost smirked. If not for the fact he was so worried about Aurora he probably would have.

Thinking it over for a moment, Sirius made up his mind.

"Would you like to read it?"

Their eyes locked, and they stared at each other for a moment before Bellatrix moved closer to the desk.

She didn't sit down across from him, but then he hadn't really expected her to. Instead, she perched herself on the edge of the desk, angled towards him, but far enough away he would have to reach out to touch her.

She held out her hand and this time Sirius did smirk slightly. It was such a Bella thing to do. Not even responding verbally. Then again, he was known to do the same.

His smirk died as he watched Bella read the letter, her forehead creasing slightly.

She was silent long after she'd read it.

When she finally moved it was just to lock eyes with Sirius again.

They didn't speak for a long while, each just thinking.

"Are you going to give it to her?"

"I was going to, yes. Do you think I shouldn't?"

"I was actually going to say if you're not going to give it to her I will, she should read it."

Sirius just exhaled softly, letting his eyes fall closed lightly in thought. A small smile curved at his lips despite the situation.

"It'll only hurt more if we keep it from her."

"I know. I can't help but want to put it off though. She'll…"

"She will be devastated. She will be angry. She will feel like she is drowning in pain and betrayal. But there is nothing we can do, because that is heart break Sirius and it is the one thing you cannot protect her from."

Sirius was silent.

"Sirius." Bellatrix looked as though she regretted letting the words slip out, she'd been so careful what she said around Sirius. Not wanting him to close himself off from her.

"I know Bella. I know. I just… I hate seeing her hurting. I've tried so hard to keep her safe, sometimes I think perhaps I've sheltered her too much. Other times…"

Sirius trailed off, a frown on his face.

Bellatrix didn't think. If she'd been thinking she wouldn't have done something so stupid.

She'd put her hand on Sirius's shoulder. It had been a reflex action to his mood.

When he tensed up she realised her mistake. Sirius might have taken her in, stopped the Ministry from hunting her down, and he was the only one to speak to her like… like she didn't know how she spoke with him, but it was so much easier to talk to him than the others, even if she had to watch what she said, she just felt more comfortable around him, yet not at the same time. Every time they were in the same room together there was a tension between them from disputes they hadn't settled and things they hadn't said, but Bellatrix's eyes stayed on him whenever he was in the room.

Bellatrix quickly moved to pull her hand away, but Sirius had always been quick, and he grabbed it.

"Bella."

"I… I'm sorry."

Sirius stood up. Sometimes he could read Bellatrix like an open book, but most of the time she was a vice, never letting anything show.

"Why?"

Bella just stared at him.

Sirius stepped closer.

"Why are you sorry?"

Bella wouldn't look at him, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Sirius. Shouldn't you be talking to Aurora?" Slipping out of his grasp Bellatrix didn't waste a moment before moving to the door, knowing Sirius wouldn't chase her through the Manor.

Sirius was left looking after her, knowing he was well and truly screwed because he'd never intended for this to happen, but now it was, and it was so wrong, but he couldn't stop it and now he had other things to do with.

Collapsing in his chair Sirius cradled his face in his arms, letting his upper torso rest on his desk.

"Merlin help me."

* * *

"Dad."

Sirius gave his daughter a smile, opening his arms, which she immediately enclosed herself in. Not truly understanding why she'd been called to her father's office. They had only been here for a few weeks, but she'd already realised the office was for work, and was content to let her father use it as his own space. She'd therefore never spent much time in there before, and hadn't understood when Bellatrix had sent her there.

But she'd come.

Now she was worried. Her daughter looked tense, and she was apprehensive of the reason.

"Aurora. I'm going to give you something. It's not good news but I won't keep this from you." Her father's voice was heavy, and Aurora felt her tension rise.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Silver eyes met silver and Sirius reached out to run a hand through his daughter's hair. Resting it on her cheek, which she leaned into. Like a cat. Or a kitten.

Sirius sighed.

Without saying anything he held the letter out for Aurora, who looked apprehensive, then confused as she recognised the handwriting.

"What? Dad? I don't understand… Bill?" Sirius wanted so much to avert his eyes from his daughter's, but he wouldn't.

"Do you want me to be here when you open it?"

"Why… I don't…" She looked at the letter in her hand. Tracing a finger over her name, she bit her lip.

"You don't have to open it now."

"Dad." Aurora's voice quivered. This was bad. She didn't know what was going on, but for her dad to be acting like this… She didn't really want to think about it.

Sirius felt pain shoot through his chest as he heard his daughter's voice quiver. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her head like he remembered doing when she was younger.

"It's okay. Why don't you open it in your own time?"

Aurora nodded.

"Okay."

Aurora just stayed there in her father's arms for a while before Sirius let her go.

"Will you be okay?"

"I think so." She smiled at him and pretended not to catch the sad hint to his own smile.

"I'll be here if you need me." Looking his daughter in the eye he made sure she understood before letting her go.

* * *

Sat on her bed, legs folded underneath her, Aurora ran her fingers over the envelope. Something was going on and this held the answers.

Slowly she run her finger underneath the flap of the envelope, tearing it open.

Pulling out the creamy sheets of parchment from underneath Aurora unfolded them, smoothing them out gently.

 _Kitten,_

As Aurora read she felt a pressure in her chest, increasing until her eyes stung and her hands shook.

When she got to the end she didn't let go of the parchment, not quite taking in what she'd read.

She felt detached as her emotions welled up inside of her, slowly she began to register what she'd read. To register what had happened.

And then she began to tremble, her breaths coming fast, each exhale louder than the last.

She couldn't deal with this. Not now. Not ever.

Then she let go of the parchment, strewing it across her bed before her bedroom door was slammed open and she sprinted out. Nowhere to go, but not being able to stay there near those words a minute longer.

She ran past Nymphadora who yelled her name, out the Manor, and through the garden, not stopping at the forest boundary.

She kept on running until she came across a stream. It wasn't wide and there were stepping stones further up she could have used, but she didn't want to.

Toeing off her shoes she stepped into the river.

The cold water rushed past her, shocking her system, but instead of getting out the stream she followed it, until her feet couldn't touch the bottom anymore and her movements were no longer her own, the water pulling her with it as it rushed down stream.

Then it wasn't a stream anymore, it had been fed into the main river and a small detached voice in Aurora's voice was telling her she had to get out.

But she didn't want to fight against the water. She couldn't find it in herself to fight it, to drag herself out the water.

That was, until she suddenly found herself submerged. She was no longer floating along the surface, but being pulled underwater by her leg.

Damn. She hadn't been thinking.

It was a Grindylow.

Luckily, Aurora hadn't abandoned her wand as she'd run out of the Manor, it was strapped to her arm and she quickly snapped it down and fired out a silent spell, repelling the Grindylow.

Pushing herself to the surface of the river Aurora took a breath before using her shooting a spell to propel her out of the water, which she then temporarily froze (only for few seconds, she couldn't hold it for much longer) and ran across to the river bank.

The water began flowing again, and Aurora lay soaked and exhausted against a tree, adrenaline still running through her.

Thank god she was still within the wards, otherwise her under-age magic would have been detected.

Closing her eyes, Aurora let sleep grab hold. It had only been fifteen minutes and the sun was still in the sky, but she was exhausted both emotionally and physically.

* * *

"Aurora. Aurora, wake up. Open your eyes. Come on."

Blinking slowly, Aurora blearily looked around.

She recognised the voice so wasn't surprised to see Remus hanging over her.

"You scared us there. We weren't sure where you'd gone. You run fast."

"Sorry Moony."

"It's okay cub. How do you feel?" Remus's voice was so gentle she felt bad for worrying him, but he'd asked her how she was and she didn't want to lie to him.

"Weak." Aurora felt tears welling up in her eyes. It wasn't like everything had just been a bad dream, this was happening, this had happened. And she'd dealt with it horrendously.

"Oh cub." Remus didn't say anything else, (understanding she wasn't talking about her physical health), instead just pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her still soaking body, she let him, curling into his warm embrace. Her body shaking. Whether it was with the cold or not didn't really matter.

She didn't really want to move, just wrapping her arms around Remus's neck and putting her head in the crook of his neck.

Remus seemed to understand because he didn't ask her if she wanted to be carried, just wrapped one arm around her torso and hooked the other underneath her knees, easily lifting her up.

She closed her eyes as she felt Remus carry her up the bank, his strides smooth, used to walking through forests.

"Remus."

Remus shifted his head to look at her, slowing his pace.

"I'm tired."

"That's okay, I've got you, you can sleep now."

She would have replied, but from the moment she'd spoken she'd felt her eyelids dropping.

Remus carried Aurora's sleeping form to the Manor, everyone else was out looking for her, they would have used a point-me-spell but they only worked within a certain range of the person, and Remus had been better off just using his sense of smell up until Aurora had jumped in the river, then he had started to panic. But from there he could use a point-me-spell, and his priority had been to find Aurora over alert the others.

Casting a drying spell over her, Remus lay Aurora on her bed, thinking he'd send one of the women up to make sure she changed later, he didn't read the letter on her bed, knowing it had been the source of this, as Sirius had briefed them quickly. Instead he respected her privacy and placed on her vanity desk.

Dimming the lights, he left her to sleep and went to shoot off five patronuses to tell everyone he'd found Aurora and she was back at the Manor now.

Remus sunk into an armchair nearby, letting out a deep exhale.


	15. Chapter 15

_Italics are French._

* * *

Finding there was no point in staying in England, it was only lowering her mood, Aurora returned for France for the rest of the year, and seeing as the rest of her year mates were in England for the Triwizard Tournament she had individual lessons with her teachers where they could focus on what she needed to learn, her learning accelerating because of it.

So much that not only had she finished the DADA syllabus by May, but all her other lessons curriculum too.

She'd managed (by which she meant her teacher's had managed) to get the French government to allow her to complete her exams ahead of time, seeing as there was nothing else she had to learn, and the information was still fresh in her mind.

She'd past all her written exams, and exceled in the practical exams, something her Professors were all extremely proud of her for.

After that she'd had a discussion with her Head of House and they'd agreed on Aurora staying in school until the summer. She was to take private, more advanced lessons with her Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers.

Transfiguration because she wanted to become and animagus like her dad (not that she let that information slip) and DADA because it was her best subject.

It wasn't until the rest of her year mates had returned (they would be continuing their schooling until August when they would be taking their exams at the end of the summer holidays to make of for the time spent in England) that she had the conversation with her Defence teacher.

" _Aurora, Ma Chéri, come in."_ Madame Leroux ushered Aurora in, smiling warmly at the girl who had come to be her favourite student.

" _Thank you Madame."_ Aurora had always loved her DADA lessons as her teacher was simply amazing, and connected with each of her students on a personal level.

" _No need to thank Ma Chéri, I actually wanted to talk to you about how you were planning to continue your further education."_ The dark haired women sat Aurora down in a seat, pulling one up next to her.

Aurora nodded.

" _I know what I can do, but I don't really know what I want to do."_

" _That's completely fine. It's normal. But if you want I could help you with that."_

Aurora looked at her teacher, Madame Leroux just smiled at her, waiting for Aurora to respond.

" _I would like that actually."_

Madame Leroux beamed.

" _Excellent. I have a suggestion to you, one that I wouldn't give to any of the other students. It's a very unique opportunity and I only know about it because I went through the experience myself when I was younger for three or so years. It's not an apprenticeship, and it doesn't lead into a job, but you will be taught skills you will learn nowhere else. It will be one on one, no other students just you and your teacher. You don't have to except it, but I have already spoken to the person who would be teaching you, and she'd more than willing to teach you if you prove to her you are capable of it, which I know you are."_

Madame Leroux gestured with her arms as she spoke, fully pulling Aurora into the explanation as she listened to her teacher speak.

" _What sort of things would I be learning?"_

" _It would be fully practical, no written exams, nothing of that sort, it would be about training yourself and your magic. You will be taught to utilise your magic not only as a tool, but an extension of yourself, you will be taught to manipulate your magic as far as it will go, to utilise it to heal and to use as a weapon both to protect and to harm. It's a very big responsibility if you do accept this opportunity not to misuse it."_

Aurora was surprised. This sounded like a lot more than just a way to pass the time until she was a legal adult.

" _To heal and to harm."_ Aurora murmured. It was always something that had captivated her. At school they taught them to utilise magic to help them in everyday ways, and let them try out their magic in various different ways, but they made sure not to teach them too much of either spectrum of the ways magic could be used.

The most dangerous spells they were trusted with at OWL level were the cutting and blasting charms and they didn't expand too much further than that at NEWT levels either.

Again with healing charms they were never taught that (nothing much more than the episkey spell) and Aurora could make many guesses at why.

One was the slightly cynical view that if they taught everyone healing spells they would be less reliant on the Ministries for help, as they funded the hospitals. The Ministries wouldn't want that. Because independent wizards and witches were potentially dangerous.

Another idea was that the average witch or wizard wasn't capable of performing such magically draining spells and the governing board for magical schools didn't want some students feeling inferior to the others at being incapable of performing certain spells.

That was a nicer theory. A similar theory was that the people who had set the curriculum or any other group of people throughout the centuries hadn't been capable of performing the acts of magic, so cut them out the curriculum.

Another had been that they were far too magically draining, but Aurora didn't think that was it, although obviously some spells would be.

But to have the opportunity to learn to utilise her magic to that extend. Asif she was about to turn that down and Madame Leroux knew it.

" _I would love that Madame, what else can you tell me?"_

Madame Leroux smiled, she'd known Aurora would accept her offer. She was and amazingly talented, ambitious witch after all. She had hated seen her student so dependant and distant since the incident at Hogwarts, which she hadn't returned to. Hopefully this would lift her spirits. She knew it had done for her.

Aurora left her Professor's office feeling giddy. She'd woken up this morning not really knowing where her life was going, now though, now she had a course, and she was happier than she had been in months.

So much so that she felt like skipping through the corridors of Beauxbatons.

Whirling around a corner Aurora stopped when she nearly crashed into someone.

"Aurora!"

"Fleur!" Aurora smashed into her friend, hugging her to her.

Fleur hadn't returned to Beauxbatons with the rest of her year mates, instead she had taken a few weeks off after the Tournament to recover from traumatic experiences, which Aurora thought was completely justified, considering what she'd heard about the Tournament.

From the rest of her year Aurora had managed to gather that there had been a fourth champion (Charlus Potter) that had come out of the Goblet of Fire. Because of that the other two Headmasters (well, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime) had threatened to pull their schools out of the competition permanently in the future if the situation wasn't resurrected. To which the situation had been to pull another student from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrung from the Goblet seeing as Hogwarts had two champions.

Aurora had been surprised to hear that due to Charlus Potter being only 14, from the other two schools they had lowered the age limit to fourteen too, to make it fair. Apparently the rest of Beauxbatons had been upset she couldn't be there to enter her name, as she was well known for being the best at DADA which meant she probably would have done well in a Tournament.

She'd been told about the first and second tasks.

Fleur was apparently very attached to Gabrielle, still protective after the younger girl had been taken to be her hostage in the Black Lake.

Then that the thirst as had been cancelled after they found out Viktor Krum had been imperiused to Crucio Fleur and any other champion but Charlus Potter after Fleur sent up a distress signal in the mazer they were competing in.

The Aurors had been called in to scour the maze, where two of the Aurors had been port keyed to a graveyard where they'd managed to apprehend the infamous Peter Pettigrew and they'd tried to kill a wrinkled, deformed figure he'd been holding when it had turned out to be Lord Voldemort, but the spirit had fled it's mortal body, leaving behind only a deformed foetus like shell.

Aurora only knew the last bit because her father had written to tell her after she'd enquired after the Tournament, it not being common knowledge.

She was still glad to see Fleur back at school though.

" _Aurora! I missed you. You look so happy, I am glad. In your letters you sounded so upset, I was worried."_

Aurora just smiled at Fleur, her friend was always worrying about her. And she often told Aurora so in her rapid fire way of talking.

" _I was, but I've just had the best news Fleur, you have to hear it, come to the dormitory with me."_

In seventh year the girls could choose to dorm separately, or if they wanted to, with whoever they wanted, it was a privilege Aurora had because it was her last year at Beauxbatons and Fleur had wanted to share with her and the Professors had no objection, even though Aurora was technically not in her seventh year as she'd skipped three years.

She'd missed rooming with Fleur, as the girl was a great roommate because she was just as moody as Aurora in the mornings and therefore did not force her to talk.

The girls practically ran to their dormitory room, both in amazingly high spirits, just so happy to be together that their particular burdens seemed lighter than before.

* * *

" _Aurora! That is fantastic! I'm so happy for you!"_ And she looked it. Fleur wasn't just saying that, she was really extremely happy for Aurora.

" _What about you Fleur? What were you thinking about doing after graduation?"_

Fleur suddenly looked pensive. Aurora's face shifted so it was more serious.

" _Fleur? What's wrong?"_

Fleur sighed.

" _Maman and Papa want me to start courting."_

" _What! But they married for love, I thought… but you're part veela, surely that's not a good idea!"_

Fleur smiled. It was partly bitter and partly sincere.

" _I know. But apparently I'm the exception. They got scared after what happened in the Tournament, they think I can't take care of myself, and even though I've told them marrying me off to some man is not the solution they refuse to listen."_

" _That's terrible Fleur, I'm so sorry."_ Aurora pulled Fleur into a hug, something the girl gratefully sank into. _"Have you talked to Gabrielle about this?"_

Aurora doubted she would have, but she was just worried at how long Fleur had been pretending everything was fine for her sister's sake. What most people didn't believe was that Fleur was very self-sacrificing when it came to the people she loved. If arguing with her parents would upset Gabrielle, then Fleur wouldn't do it, meaning she would lose the argument.

" _Non."_

" _Oh Fleur."_ Aurora just lay her head on the other girls.

" _Where will you stay for your apprenticeship lessons?"_ Fleur and Aurora weren't quite sure what to call her unique opportunity so had settled to refer to it as an apprenticeship of sorts. _"They are in France, so you cannot stay in England unless you apply for dual magical citizenship and apparate across every day, but that would be counteractive as long-distance apparation would just drain your magic."_

Aurora had thought about that. She knew her father had been thinking about moving to France, he'd even begun talking to the French Ministry about allowing Bellatrix into France as a free citizen. He was making progress but as of yet nothing had been settled.

It would probably be at least another year.

" _I already planned to apply for dual citizenship, but I don't intend to stay in England for the next few years. My family does have a house or two in France I believe, I might have to talk to my dad about letting me stay in them."_

" _Why? You can stay with me."_

Aurora shifted to look at Fleur.

" _It will be here for three years Fleur, at least until I'm seventeen. Your parents might not-"_

" _My parents owe me. Besides, they like you."_

" _Yes, but perhaps not for three years."_

" _You can stay with me."_ The tone in Fleur's voice brooked no argument and Aurora felt her lips twitching upwards, oh how she loved her friend.

" _I'll stay with you."_

" _You will? Mon Chéri this will be perfect. I will have you whilst Gabrielle goes to school, then when she is home I will have both of my sister's to keep me happy."_

Fleur kissed her cheeks happily, the gloomy light in her eyes receding. Aurora could think of no reason not to stay with Fleur, especially seeing how it lifted her friend's spirits.

" _I will write my parents to tell them."_

" _Don't you mean ask?"_

" _Non. I mean tell."_ Fleur sent her a conspiratorial grin, making Aurora laugh.

* * *

When the time came for the school year to end Aurora returned home much calmer and happier than when she'd left, the time away with school to keep her distracted had proven good for her.

Madame Leroux had told her that her new 'Professor' would be in correspondence over the holidays, and that she may very well be expected to return to France over the summer to meet her.

'Her' being a witch named Magda. No last name. Madame Leroux hadn't specified how old the witch was but the way she spoke of her made her seem old and powerful, which made Aurora somewhat cautious.

Fleur's parents had written Sirius to invite Aurora to stay with them whilst she trained, something that Fleur told her was to make sure her father knew they weren't kidnapping her. Aurora had just laughed at her friends exaggerations.

Despite the negative things that had happened over the past year, Aurora was glad to be home. She'd missed her family.

Whilst she'd been gone Nymphadora had begun an apprenticeship to get her mastery in Potions, a subject she'd enjoyed since first year.

Aurora had been home briefly to see her family at Christmas, where she'd learned the surprising news that her Aunt Andromeda was pregnant.

Aurora had been happy at the news, but she'd still been in a more than slightly depressive mood at the time so she hadn't been able to join in the elation as she'd wished she had.

The baby had been born in early June. A little boy that Remus and Andromeda had named Regulus after her late Uncle who hadn't even reached twenty.

She had yet to meet the little boy so she was anxious to see him.

Aurora wasn't to know, but something else had changed. Things between Sirius and Bellatrix had been growing tenser and tenser. The two had been circling each other for months now, neither approaching the dense mass of problems that needed to be spoken about nor the confessions that were pushing the get to the top of the gap and spill out.

But Aurora didn't know about that.

In fact, with Nymphadora so invested in her potions (plus a new baby sibling) and Remus and Andromeda so busy with a new born, only one person had noticed.

Narcissa. She'd always been perceptive so it was easy for her to pick up on these things. So much so that when she'd realised what was going on and what was inevitably going to happen she started to compile a horde of information.

She was at the Manor when Aurora arrived. Beauxbatons got out earlier than Hogwarts so Draco was still at school for another two days. Something that had Aurora pouting. She had missed her cousin and wanted to see him.

"Aurora."

"Aunty Cissa! I missed you!" Aurora flung herself into her aunt's waiting arms, which provoked a laugh.

"I missed you too my darling. Look how much you've grown. Merlin, I hope Draco hasn't grown as much as you."

Aurora grinned cheekily at her aunt.

"Draco's probably grown more than me auntie. He's a tall bas-"

"No. Do not finish that sentence. Honestly young lady, mind your language." Narcissa was trying to be stern but she was just so glad of the light in her niece's eyes that had been missing the last time she'd seen her. The sternness didn't seem to fool Aurora, because the girl just grinned and laughed.

"Is that bells I hear?" Andromeda's voice came floating through the Manor. Her aunt had always called Aurora's laughter bells when she'd been younger, because it always made everyone smile. Like gentle bells on a beautiful summer's day.

"Auntie Dromeda! Where are you?"

"Up here my darling."

Andromeda appeared at the balcony above the entrance hall.

She was carrying a small little bundle in her arms, and smiled when she saw Aurora's eyes trail over the bundle.

Instead of making Andromeda come to her, Aurora flew up the stairs (not literally) to her aunt.

She gave Andromeda a careful hug, mindful of the little baby boy in her arms.

"This is little baby Regulus then?"

Andromeda nodded, smiling as Aurora gently trailed a finger up and down the sleeping baby's soft cheeks, running it over his nose and letting out a silent coo when he wriggled and scrunched up his nose.

Andromeda and Narcissa shared an amused look when Aurora almost squealed when Regulus sleepily opened his eyes to look at the newcomer.

"Hi there." Regulus stared at her. His amber eyes blinking slowly. When a long strand of Aurora's hair fell into his face he grabbed it and let out a sweet little gurgle.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Aurora looked at her aunt wide eyed, before nodding.

Andromeda gently guided Aurora's arms to cradle Regulus, the boy intent on the curly hair that had fallen into his face, even though he was well used to curly hair by now, with Andromeda, Bellatrix and often enough Nymphadora holding the hair style, but it never failed to amuse the small infant.

Grabbing things was about as much as he could do at this stage after all.

Aurora tucked the little infant in her arms, cradling him against her chest (Narcissa and Andromeda both noted they would definitely need to take the girl shopping for a new wardrobe because she grew fast).

Regulus had effectively distracted his cousin from any conversation, meaning Narcissa and Andromeda were left to smirk at each other as they saw Aurora fall in love completely with the child.

"Look who it is."

Aurora lifted her head at the voice, smile broadening when she saw who it was.

"Remus. Look." Aurora was perhaps comically enamoured with the small boy, because even she registered the oddity in what she'd just said, but everyone else just laughed, making her blush, but smile.

Remus came closer. He was grinning in amusement, but then again Aurora had basically just invited him to come and look at his son.

"He is a beauty isn't he?" Aurora nodded enthusiastically.

"He's so cute Moony. I want one."

"Perhaps wait another decade sweetheart. I don't want to be a grandpa just yet."

Aurora grinned. She loved terrifying her father when she said things like that and it really served him right for lurking in doorways.

"But dad, look!"

"I've seen."

"But look." Sirius just grinned and shook his head, if it weren't for the fact he remembered he'd acted the very same way when Aurora had first been born he'd be laughing, but by the look on Remus's face he remembered too and that was just asking to be mocked.

"Yes, Padfoot, come look. She'd following in your footsteps." It looked like Remus was going to mock him anyway.

"What are you talking about?"

"I swear to Merlin, Moony, don't you dare."

Remus just grinned evilly.

* * *

Bellatrix and Nymphadora came in about an hour later, they'd been gathering a specific plant Nymphadora needed for her potions, and Bellatrix had been to the place she was supposed to find it before, so she'd gone to help Nymphadora find the plant.

Aurora had eventually been convinced to hand Regulus over to Remus after Andromeda and Narcissa had decided they needed to help her sort through her things because she was going to need some new clothes and they wanted to know how many she'd grown out of. Which turned out to be most of them when they removed the slight enlarging and lengthening charms Fleur had helped Aurora use to temporarily resize her clothes until she could get new ones.

She'd gotten Fleur to help because Aurora wasn't very good at understanding why clothes needed to be manipulated a certain way. Well, she understood, she just wasn't very good at it, whereas Fleur was.

Bellatrix and Nymphadora had barely managed to get the dirt off their hands before the two women had come descending down upon them and told them they were going shopping, so Bellatrix needed to put a very good, very believable and undetectable glamour charm on. The charm was subtle enough it wouldn't be detected, only changing her to look like Nymphadora when she wasn't morphing, and Nymphadora morphed to look as though she were a friend of hers, making it look like Dora (Bella) had just taken a friend (Dora) along with her shopping.

Bellatrix had hugged Aurora warmly, glad to have her back where she could see her.

Nymphadora was ecstatic to see her baby sister, even if she was 'way to mature looking for a fourteen-' 'nearly fifteen Dora' '-little girl.'

The two youngest girls had started cooing over Regulus as soon as Remus and Sirius had walked into the room to say goodbye to the girls with the little boy in Sirius's (he was very good with the baby) arms.

It was perhaps the first time Bellatrix and Sirius had managed to stay in the same room together for more than five minutes without one of them slipping out for the past week. Even meal times were no longer together (although with Aurora back that was soon to change) as everyone was always busy at different times of the day.

Granted, they'd not interacted, but they'd both been focused on separate conversations and Narcissa had been secretly impressed at their ability to cover up their discomfort.

Then the five witches had disapparated to Diagon Alley, where they'd gone to Twilfitt and Tatting's (it being more specific in style).

They'd gotten Nymphadora a few new robes, seeing as she hadn't had to change body shape, just features and hair colour, so she could just get the same sized robes as she always did.

A lot of her robes got damaged due to potion spills.

Aurora on the other hand had been mortified at needing a whole new closet which included underwear. Aurora had been surprised to find there was a whole hidden women's section specifically for that which she hadn't even known had existed before. Something which everyone else seemed to find amusing. Especially when Nymphadora had started teasing her younger sister about lingerie, something which Aurora had never spoken about with anybody but Fleur (because the French witch was incredibly stubborn and it was easier to just follow her conversation thread), and hadn't intended to either.

Her mother and Aunt's had only laughed at her embarrassment as she begged Dora to stop because the shop assistant could hear everything she was saying.

Despite that, Aurora actually enjoyed the experience a lot and decided that she would suggest to Fleur about going shopping together, as she was sure the girl would be a fun companion.

When they'd gotten back to the Manor, Nymphadora had helped Aurora to unpack everything and throw away all her old clothes.

Once Nymphadora excused herself because she had a potion to make Aurora was left alone for the first time since she'd arrived back home and she couldn't help but tense at being left in her room without anyone to distract.

Because she became hyper aware of the letter sitting in her vanity desk drawer, hidden in darkness.

Even though she resented the letter, she also had the overwhelming urge to read it. Even though she knew what it would say. Even though it only ever bought pain and despair.

Because he'd told her he loved her. He'd begged her to forgive him for doing this, and that he'd always hoped she would grow to love him back, he'd even apologised to her for confessing feelings to her that she might not even want, something that made Aurora want to scream at the injustice of it all because he didn't understand.

He didn't understand that as much as he thought she was hurting at his leaving it was so much worse than that, she was hurting because she'd had to learn he loved her the way she loved him just as she learned there was no future for them. That he was leaving her for someone else.

Someone he didn't even know or want. But Aurora couldn't do anything because Bill had entered into a contract and to intervene would be to put his magic at risk. Perhaps even his life.

She hadn't brought the letter with her to France, she'd been to upset and angry at the time she'd wanted to burn the damn thing and just obliviate herself.

But now…

The anger might have dissipated, but the pain hadn't.

Above anything she missed him.

She missed his sweet, rueful little smile he'd give when something went a bit wrong, but he could still see the humour in it. She missed his broad grin when he was happy, and the laugh that often bubbled up along with it, which had matured with age, becoming deeper and seemed to resonate from deep within his chest.

She missed the way he'd always put an arm round her anytime they were stood or sat beside each other. The way he would even pull her to him when he was playing the guitar, so much that Aurora was often sandwiched between Bill and the guitar.

She missed his voice and the way he was never shy with her.

The way he always seemed to think her singing was other-worldly just as she did his.

She missed the way the music room always used to symbolise perhaps some of the happiest memories she could remember, but she hadn't been in there for at least seven months.

Because those memories were no longer happy, carefree, innocent.

Before they'd been resentful, angry, painful.

But for Aurora music had always been an escape, a way to emerge herself in something of her design, something that could bring joy or sadness, a way to express her emotions.

It was what she needed now more than ever, but she hadn't even touched a piano since the letter, not even at school where they had a whole room filled to the brim with instruments. Some of them magical, but most of them muggle. Because it was silently recognised that you couldn't magically alter music. It didn't work. The original sound was always better. Although, you could use magic to play the instruments.

Aurora had learned in her first year at Beauxbatons when the music teacher (It was an additional option mainly for OWL level students who wanted a career in music) had caught her playing to piano in there that you could use your magic to play two (or more if you were very good) instruments at once, although it took a lot of concentration.

Madame Belle had loved her, and when she'd learned Aurora could not only play the piano, but the violin (and guitar, but Aurora didn't play that one at school) too, she had taken Aurora under her wing and helped teach her how to use her magic to play the instruments, something which made it look like an invisible person was playing.

Aurora had explained to her teacher once she'd returned to school that she'd lost an interest in playing, and Madame Belle had been upset, but hadn't pried, something Aurora had been grateful for.

Now though, Aurora wanted to get out of her room, the silence was getting to her, so she made her way to the music room.

It was massive, something which looked as though it truly belonged in a Manor.

Aurora walked slowly to the Piano, smiling when she noticed the House elves hadn't let dust gather, it looked in perfect condition.

Sliding onto the bench seat, Aurora lifted up the lid that concealed the keys.

Brushing her fingers across the black and white keys Aurora slowly started to play, just letting the sweet melody wash over her, before she speed up and changed the melody to something deeper.

The tone of the music dropped into something not as light, not as sweet. That was when Aurora started to sing.

She sung for an hour before she slowly let the song taper off, her fingers aching from the constant playing, but her mind content.

Then she just circled round the room, looking at all the different instruments, playfully twanging the harp and measuring her height against the Cello.

She had a skip in her step, a small smile playing on her lips, happy she'd come here, because she'd missed it.

Then she came across a guitar. The same guitar she'd pressed into Bill's hands last time he'd been here.

Picking the guitar up, Aurora sat down on the Piano bench again, this time facing away from the piano.

Aurora plucked the strings of the guitar, moving her fingers across it to create a faint strumming sound.

She remembered a song Bill had started teaching her.

Letting the song play in her head, Aurora moved her hands across the strings to the music in her head, humming the lyrics as she tried to match it to the song by memory.

Not knowing why, but determined to get it right, Aurora barely noticed when the natural light flowing in the windows started to recede until she was sat in the dark, playing only by the moonlight streaming in from the windows.

She'd finally gotten the song right, and she started to sing to it instead of humming, the sound travelling through the silent Manor, everyone having left her alone to her music.

From the nursery attached to their room (the room was silenced from the outside wall so it wouldn't let Regulus's crying travel across the Manor, but would still alert the parents when the infant started crying) Remus and Andromeda were trying to calm Regulus once he'd woken up crying and were astounded that once Aurora's intense voice filtered through the Manor Regulus immediate stopped crying to listen in.

From her room Nymphadora woke up, but smiled when she recognised Aurora's voice, lying awake to listen.

Sirius and Bellatrix were both still awake, one in the library the other in his office.

Narcissa had gone home, but everyone else was there to hear Aurora singing.

They'd missed it.


	16. Chapter 16

Aurora returned back to France in the last week of August where she was welcomed by the Delacours.

Madame Leroux came to collect her on the first day of September, the same day Gabrielle left for Beauxbatons.

Aurora's former teacher had smiled mysteriously at her and told her she would only be needing her wand, nothing else.

The fifteen year old girl had been curious and fairly suspicious, but as requested had only taken her wand, leaving everything else back at the Delacour Manor.

Madame Leroux had side-along apparated her to a mountainous region of France that Aurora had never even heard of before.

The elder woman had expertly navigated the over-grown and at times precarious terrain with ease, and Aurora was left wondering how she could move around in her flowing robe and non-suitable footwear so easily and confidently, as well as know where she was going because Aurora saw no signs.

Not that she had been particularly expecting to, but still.

They finally stopped in a small clearing where they only had to wait for a moment before a tall, elegant looking woman appeared out of the rock face to their left.

She had silvery hair piled on top of her hair, yet physically she looked no older than her late thirties. She had dark, naturally brooding eyes and a non-readable expression.

She wore a dark robe made of a material Aurora couldn't distinguish.

She stared at Aurora and the young girl felt herself being evaluated, making her stand up straighter and meet the woman's eyes.

She didn't say anything, only looking to Madame Leroux who smiled and squeezed Aurora's shoulder before disapparating.

" _I am Magda and will be teaching you how to use your magic. How to manipulate it and how to work with it. But for that you will have to follow every order I say and if I find you are not taking this seriously, you are not capable of what I am asking you to do or you refuse to do what I tell you to then you will no longer be my student. Do you understand that?"_

" _Yes Madame."_

" _You can call me Magda child. Now follow me."_

Magda turned and walked right through the rock. Aurora followed her, cautiously extending her arms in front of her before stepping through the rock face.

When she did she came out in an earthy stone cavern that split three ways. It was lit with glowing fire torches on the walls.

Magda was waiting for her on the other side.

" _Adelaide told me your name was Aurora."_

Aurora realised Adelaide must be Madame Leroux first name, so didn't bother to ask.

" _Yes. Aurora Black."_

Magda seemed glad the girl had been observant enough to realise who her former student was without asking.

" _Well Aurora. Your training starts now. If you would give me your wand."_

Magda held her hand out and waited.

Aurora stared, but handed her wand over. Knowing there was no point in arguing. She could already tell Magda wouldn't stand for it, she was here to learn, and if this was how she would then she wouldn't complain.

" _Good. Your training starts now. Don't be alarmed but in a moment all your senses will dull dramatically. Sight, sound, smell and touch. I want you to find me with your magic. There is no time limit. But you aren't allowed to use any wandless spells. I want you to finding me using just your magic."_

Aurora became alarmed.

" _How?"_

" _Extend your magic, feel your surroundings and find me. Don't walk. Just stand there and reach your magic out."_

" _I don't know how to do that."_

" _That's what you're here to learn."_

Then all her senses went blank. They didn't just dull and there was no physical warning or receding of her senses. Just suddenly nothing. Aurora felt as though she were floating in a void and she felt panic rush through her but ruthlessly pushed it down.

She'd been warned. She knew this was coming.

First she had to find her magic.

* * *

Magda watched her newest student as she cut off her senses.

She watched as the normal panic that her students went through bubbled up, before it disappeared and a cold mask fell over the girls face.

Interesting. That was amazingly fast. The past three girls she'd mentored had all come dangerous close to panic attacks and breaking down. The one before them, Genevieve, had been just the same as Aurora, barely letting the panic settle in. She had been one of Magda's greatest students. Hopefully Aurora would be the same.

Magda settled down in an alcove at the end of the corridor on the right.

She waited five minutes before tentatively pulling at the girl's magic.

True to what she had expected the Aurora immediately flinched. She'd noticed it. Now hopefully, she would be more aware of her magic and be able to if not use it right away then at least feel it moving around, and learn it.

* * *

Aurora felt something trailing over her. Like a tendril of something she couldn't describe. It wasn't hot or cold and Aurora wasn't sure if that was because her sense were 'dulled' or because it held no temperature.

Then it retracted and Aurora tried to follow it but she couldn't.

Instead she focused back on the residual feeling the tendril like thing had left, before realising it felt different.

She couldn't identify in what way it was different but it was.

So she focused on the feeling and wondered if this was her magic.

Magda had told her to use her magic hadn't she?

Perhaps this was her magic.

She tried telling it to move but it didn't.

She tried commanding it and mentally pushing and prodding it but it stayed the same.

Then an idea struck her. It was her magic. Therefore it was a part of her.

Deciding it was worth a try and that even if she did end up looking like a fool then nobody would know but her, so she tried anyway.

She thought of herself as the feeling. She pretended she was 'magic' as she had titled the presence, and spun.

Ecstasy filled her as something twisted. It was tiny and small but it worked.

Feeling more confident Aurora spun again.

Her magic rose up like a tornado, spinning around and around, the only thing Aurora was aware of.

To Magda it was an hour. For Aurora it felt like seconds.

When she tentatively let the swirling magic settle down she was nervous of it disappearing, but it didn't.

She could still feel it.

She let the magic reach out before retracting it a feeling sort of like an electric shot went through her previous numb arms.

Magda saw Aurora jolt and smiled. She was a fast learner.

Again Aurora reached out her magic and this time she was prepared for the presence of feeling where previously there had been none.

She then extended her magic further from herself and the feeling felt alien and cold as though it were her sliding around the cavern.

She felt tendrils reaching out to her magic, making it buzz and thrum.

Assuming that was Magda, Aurora stretched out and wrapped her magic around Magda's.

Then suddenly her suddenly her eyes were assaulted with light which had previously appeared dull but now was as bright as a raging inferno.

The earthy smell of the cavern wound through her nose and Aurora tried to lift her arm to shield her nose and running eyes but as she shifted so did the ground underneath her feet and she heard loud, ringing footsteps coming towards her as something cushioned her fall.

"Magda." Her throat was slightly raspy and Aurora was surprised at how heavily she was breathing.

" _You learn well Aurora. But now you should rest. You did extremely well for the first time connecting with your magic like that. I can see what Adelaide saw in you."_

* * *

Aurora was stuck in a tree.

There were insects crawling through out the hollow tree, yet Aurora could see no escape.

Magda had told her she wasn't allowed to apparate/disapparated, harm the tree or create and entrance/exit in the bark.

So how on earth was she supposed to get out of this thing?

How would the insects have gotten in?

Then it clicked. Through the soil.

But how did she move the soil without harming the tree?

Struggling, Aurora managed to get down on her knees, though it was a tight squeeze and she was so glad her hair was up.

Magda had shown her how to do her hair using just her magic and no spells. It was extremely useful.

She'd used her magic and pushed it from the roots of her hair to the tips so it surrounded every strand before rolling her magic up over and over and over until it reached the top of her head where she wrapped the rolled up hair around itself, making a bun type shape, before sticking a tendril of her magic through it to keep it together before dissipating the rest of her magic and making the tendril of magic solidify into something solid that kept her hair together.

Right now though, that would probably have been the least of her problems, but she was just glad Magda wasn't that sadistic as to make her drag a forest through her hair.

Sinking her hands into the soil Aurora pulsed her magic and almost wept with relief upon finding the soil was only thin and underneath it was empty.

Although now she had to worry what was underneath it and she was already surprisingly exhausted from being stuck in a tree.

Steeling her frayed nerves the young witch subconsciously pressed her fingertips deeper into the soil, closing her eyes and feeling as her magic reached out.

Aurora stayed in that pose for ten minutes before she finally smiled and then used her magic to move the soil out from underneath her to let her drop through to the cavern underneath before the soil returned to its previous position.

Aurora was in one of Magda's many underground half earth, half stone caverns, this one was one she had been to before and so Aurora let out a sigh of relief before propping herself up against the wall and waiting for Magda to appear. She'd probably drop through the soil too.

Surveying herself Aurora audibly groaned. Her robe was ripped from where the tree and its roots had pulled at her, and it was covered in earth and Aurora didn't want to know what else. Probably decomposed dead bugs.

And she didn't have a change of clothing. She'd only brought her wand with her and even as terrible as she was at mending and adjusting clothing she couldn't even use it because Magda still had it.

She let her head fall back with a thunk on the soft wall that melded slightly to make her feel more comfortable as she closed her eyes tiredly, intending only to rest her eyes for a minute.

* * *

Aurora was annoyed. Magda had taken her clothes. She was in the forest. Wearing only her underwear in September with a pile of leaves and other such foliage in front of her.

How was she supposed to make clothing out of these? Sure she'd managed to manipulate soil to drop her through the earth, but this was transfiguration at a level she struggled with using her wand.

Figuring she may as well get started because Magda probably wasn't about to give her back her old (worn as they were, they were the only ones she had) clothes back, and definitely not until she had even attempted to do this.

Deciding to string them out to make a sort of blanket Aurora began threading her magic through them, until she had a blanket of leaves and vines.

She then focused all her magic on merging two of the leaves that she held between her hands together to create a smooth surface without any gaping holes.

After twenty minutes she finally finished and instead of two leaves she had a fine, small patch of unidentifiable fabric on her leaf blanket.

Sighing, Aurora got down to transforming the rest of the leaves.

She worked for hours and hours, as the night came she was able to use her magic and work into the dark night almost blind.

When she finally had two blanket type materials she stood shakily, wrapping the larger one around her and let her magic mould it to her shape to create a strapless sort of dress and wrapped the other one round her like a shawl before collapsing on the ground, too tired to go and find Magda.

* * *

She was gross and sweaty and covered in dirt and Magda had taken her to go and wash in a small waterfall river pool where she could stand underneath the stream.

Only she couldn't because it was hypothermic temperatures and her body temperature would plummet the moment she stood in the water, never mind underneath it.

Why was even washing a task?

Magda left her to figure out how to heat the water without killing any of the life forms living in the water.

Aurora was starting to wonder whether Magda shouldn't be warning Aurora not to kill her, because she could have sworn the woman was laughing at her. Aurora wasn't amused.

Sucking in a deep breath and leaving her self-woven dress that she was extremely proud of (because she had worked herself to exhaustion and beyond for that thing!) at the edge of the pool, she gently placed her hands just atop the surface of the river and felt the water gently lap against her palms.

This time it didn't take as long as it had for the other tasks for her to figure out how to complete what she had to do.

Instead of heating the whole water which would mean the creatures living in it would be forced out of their habitat and might die, she formed a little bubble of magic around herself and heated the bubble to sauna like temperatures before stepping into the natural pool. The water around her was warm because it was in her space, but the moment she moved away it was ice-cold again.

Her magic also repelled the creatures away from her so that way not only did the creatures stay free from harm, but she didn't have to worry about any animals or creatures coming to poke or bite her.

As she stood underneath the stream of water her magic burned away at the impurities and Aurora relaxed, stripping off completely, secure in the knowledge that the only person around for miles was Magda and that even if for any reason there were other people here, she would be able to sense them far before they saw her.

Not only would Magda warn her, but the woman had been teaching her to be more sensitive to her surroundings.

Meaning her magic could now pick up large lifeforms within a certain radius to her.

After washing and drying both herself and her clothes, Aurora banished her little bubble of heat magic, dressed and re-emerged much happier than she had been that morning.

She was finally becoming more confident in using her magic and this time she'd been able to do it without collapsing or feeling weakened afterwards.

* * *

Magda had told her to manipulate her clothing into trousers, so now her dress looked more like a form fitting bodysuit and Aurora was insanely glad her father couldn't see her now because her outfit didn't leave much at all to the imagination.

They were going climbing.

They spend three days with Magda showing Aurora all the key identifiable places she had to remember to get around the mountain and Aurora came to understand how Madame Leroux had made her way so confidently through the mountain on her first day.

She'd been through the same thing Aurora had.

Although Aurora couldn't think too much on that because chances where if she didn't pay close enough attention Magda would leave her to find her way through the mountain on her own and she would have no idea where to go.

True to her prediction, after the third day Magda apparated Aurora to a random place in the mountain and told her to find her way back to their caverns.

Then she disapparated.

Aurora was reminded of her first task with Magda, and spread out a thin layer of her magic over the mountain to find which direction she had to go.

Upon finding it Aurora retracted her magic, she had learned that her magic wasn't endless and she could easily end up collapsed somewhere in the forest, and Aurora knew her and Magda weren't the only creatures in this forest.

Fortunately though, Aurora had a trick up her sleeve.

She'd definitely get to the winding cavern complex faster this way.

Aurora let out a vicious grin reminiscent to her father and jumped.

Landing in her place was a sleek black wolf with intelligent silver eyes, and with a powerful stroke of her legs, Aurora was off.

It took her less than an hour to find her way back and although she suspected Magda would be annoyed with her for cheating Aurora couldn't much find it in her to care. This was her fourth day out in the forest and she'd come to appreciate Magda's winding complex of small earth/stone caverns a lot, and she was tired.

So when she saw Magda waiting for her in the same place they'd first met, she transitioned back into a girl in her final stretch and only stood waiting for a reprimand of some sort, her form fitting outfit (which had been improved to include long sleeves to protect from the elements and branches) bending with her as she leant lightly on her left leg, arms behind her back and hair tumbling lightly out of her up-do.

She was surprised when Magda instead cracked a smile and laughed.

" _Well I wasn't suspecting that, but I'm impressed. An animagus. Adelaide didn't tell me that."_ Her dark eyes twinkled with mirth and Aurora smiled at her.

" _I don't think she knows I've mastered it."_

" _Well I'm sure she'd be proud of you. I sure am."_ Magda smiled and motioned the girl to follow her back through the stone entrance.

Aurora stood slightly shocked before she grinned from ear to ear at her teachers compliment, and practically skipped her way to follow Magda.

* * *

It had been two months and Aurora felt completely different to how she had before. She could constantly feel her magic and it comforted her, and increased her confidence in herself as her abilities grew and she could do things she'd never even though to do before.

She'd made herself many new items of clothing, thin, thick, and all different colours and textures. It was becoming a sort of hobby for her.

She was returning to the Delacours for a few weeks and on the day before she was to leave Magda took her deeper into her winding complex of caverns than she ever had before and stopped before shimmering archway, which she motioned Aurora to go through.

Aurora did as she had and stepped through into a large, spacious room, filled with many inane objects that didn't hold much use and just general rocks and a few fallen logs.

" _This will be your room from now on. Transform it into whatever you like. If you need any more raw materials just ask and I'll show you how to get them. I've taught you enough that I think you'll be able to do this with ease."_

Aurora stared at Magda before she gave the elder woman a radiant smile and hugged her which surprised Magda, but the womanly gently returned her embrace.

" _Thank you."_

Magda smiled and placed her hand on Aurora's head, before leaving the girl to her room.

Over the next few hours Aurora structured a bed for herself at the far wall, and fashioned a chest which she then summoned all her clothes that she'd made over the past two months to fold themselves into.

She also admitted her vanity by choosing a smooth part of the wall to turn into a mirror.

Yes it was vain. But she liked mirrors.

She created a chair which she positioned against the wall opposite to the mirror.

She then gathered a variation on dirt and fallen leaves that scattered the floor and used them to form a rug that stretched across the stone floor.

Then she focused on the walls and ceiling and solidified them so they were also stone, making sure no insects could fall through. Because although insects didn't disgust or terrify her she preferred not to wake up with spiders in her hair, which she had a few times when Magda had taken her to the more earthy parts of the winding complex.

She then spent her time making her way from her room, to where she and Magda normally stayed, closer to the outsides of the complex so she wouldn't get lost, then she levitated masses of fallen leaves and such things through to her room so she could create covers and pillows for her bed.

By the time she finished it was night and it was a sleepy but satisfied Aurora that settled in the bed she'd made.

She'd long stopped wondering if the things she fashioned would turn back to what they once were when Magda had told her that the clothes she (Magda) wore and pretty much everything she used daily was things she'd fashioned herself and had been using for decades. They wouldn't fail even when she was dead as long as she made them well.

Which was one of the reasons why Magda didn't let her use her wand. Because it was a focal point that could only take a certain level of her magic and spells wouldn't hold the way her raw magic would.

* * *

Magda held out a swath of fabric to Aurora and the girl looked questioningly at the elder woman.

" _It's the robes you first wore. They're back to how they were the first day you wore them. I figured you'd want to return to your friend the way you'd left. So here is your robe, your shoes"_ Magda held them out, _"Your wand, and its holster."_ Magda presented all the items to her and Aurora took them with mixed feelings.

On one hand, it was nice to have her things back. But on the other hand she knew she didn't really need them anymore.

" _I'll see you back here on the 1_ _st_ _of January. No excuses."_

Aurora smiled and nodded. Watching as Magda left before quickly changing into everything and placing all the things she wasn't taking in the wide chest at the foot of her bed.

She wasn't holding anything as she left, but as Magda hugged her goodbye she felt oddly heavy.

Knowing that there would be someone waiting for her at the bottom of the mountain, Aurora changed into a wolf, finding it easier to travel through the mountain in that form and raced away, feeling her wolf body burn lightly with the exercise and revelling in it.

To her surprise it was Fleur waiting for her at the bottom.

The young woman looked momentarily shocked to see a wolf turn into her best friend before she burst out laughing.

" _Of course. Why am I surprised?"_

Aurora grinned.

" _Fleur. I missed you."_

* * *

Aurora was reading through the pile of letters that had built up whilst she'd been gone.

There were three from Draco. Two from her Aunt Narcissa. Five between Andromeda and Remus (they tended to just use the same letter, with one half being Remus, the other Andy). Eight from Nymphadora. Twelve from her mother. Fourteen from her father.

Luckily Madame Leroux or Adelaide as she was used to Magda calling her, had told Fleur Aurora was going to be away for a couple of months and not to expect contact from her. Something Fleur had passed along to her family, which they had received, but wrote to her anyway, for her to read when she returned.

44 in total.

Aurora enjoyed reading them though and she learnt a few things too.

There was the situation with the Potters where she learned that despite Lily Potter's pardon by the Ministry and the fact that she had retained her position as Muddle Studies Professor, many of the students, specifically the Slytherin students, but other ones too, refused to show her any degree of respect resulting in her quitting the job, and that whilst the Daily Prophet had been banned from commenting on the Potter family, the smaller, more independent papers had managed to get the attention of circles that 'disliked' the Potters.

Meaning that with all the rumours and resentment to the Potters circling there had been a growing public attitude towards the Potters that was starting to rain on their previous golden appearance.

Aurora was viciously satisfied with that.

Another interesting letter more personal to her came from her Aunt Narcissa who it seemed had been looking into something on her own.

It was a well-known fact in the Black family that inbreeding tending to result in squibs, something the family had been forced to accept once an anomaly had become a pattern. One of the reasons Narcissa's marriage to Lucius had been so encouraged by her parents and why Bellatrix had been married off to Lestrange.

But the fact Sirius and Bellatrix were first cousins had been Narcissa's primary concern.

So she'd starting talking to the great-Blacks.

Cassiopeia. Arcturus. Pollux.

As well as Walburga's portrait. Which had been where she'd managed to get her answers.

When Orion and Walburga's marriage had been arranged (due to a power conflict in the Black family) Sirius's father had been clever enough to know that his children had the potential to turn out squibs due to genetic inbreeding.

Or other unappealing qualities. One only had to look at the Crabbe and Goyle families to learn that inbreeding could result in some unfortunate consequences.

So apparently Orion had taken a potion upon the conception of both Sirius and Regulus that meant the children would inherit mainly his genetics, which would prevent a mutation or the resulting of squibs.

Narcissa hadn't seemed entirely sure how the potion worked when she'd written about it, only that it did.

Which was how she had not felt a drop in her magic or undergone a mutation in her appearance of any kind when Bellatrix had taken her place as Aurora's mother. Also explaining why her magic hadn't repelled Bellatrix as it could have if she'd been too closely related.

Meaning Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix were much more distant cousins to Sirius than they had been told, despite some similar features.

That had been news not only to Aurora but to everyone, apparently even Sirius hadn't known that. Several of the family's letters contained something along those lines, although Narcissa's was most detailed.

Aurora wasn't completely naïve. She knew why Narcissa had been researching and it wasn't just because of Aurora.

The girl in question had noticed the tension between her parents over the summer but had decided not to comment on it.

Now she could only wonder what would happen when she finally returned to England.

She mulled over it but eventually decided there wasn't much she could do, but at least she had some added knowledge about her genetics.

Mentally pushing that aside she picked up another letter. Cooing when she saw it had baby Regulus's hand-print in it.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm invoking creative license here. That's all I'm gonna say. I hope this will answer some questions many of you had. If you have any other queries, just post them in a review and I'll see if I can cover them in the next chapter or I'll PM you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter has a slightly more mature theme than the previous ones, but nothing too descript so I'm not going to raise the rating of the fic because in my opinion this isn't 'M' worthy. I've read worse in YA Literature.**

 **I also know some of you are a bit queasy about the Bella/Sirius relationship but remember this is very different to canon.**

 **It's short because I wanted to give them a separate chapter instead of trying to cram it into the next one, which is going to be much more Aurora-centric, but I didn't want to pull this scene out for too long.**

* * *

"He was charming, handsome, charismatic." Bellatrix stared at the flickering light of the candle that had been placed on the mantle-piece. The words bleed out of her mouth slowly as she let herself speak the words she'd been trying to say for years now.

She was finally trying to explain. She could no longer deal with the gap and the tension between them.

Narcissa's 'findings' were just the final straw.

"Charismatic is just another word for manipulative. I learned that too late."

Sirius didn't say anything, but like always she could feel his intensely strong gaze on her.

"I was seventeen, going on eighteen and my parents had already married me off to a repulsive fool of a man. A follower of a man. My sisters weren't there for me. Andromeda had run away and Narcissa was too young. Too young to understand what was going on. Too young for me to trust."

"I had no-one." The emotion in her voice was raw as she remembered the feeling of being utterly alone. Of having no-one she could turn to.

"Father and Mother would never allow me to live my life as I wished. I wanted to be powerful. I wanted to be in control and they wouldn't let me. He offered me power. He offered me respect. People feared me and I told myself I liked it that way."

"At first he treated me as though I was his most trusted accomplice. Right until I took the mark. Then I was his. Then I couldn't run. Not that I had anywhere to run to. I was his to command and control, like a puppet." Her voice was bitter and the words stung with hatred.

"If I refused to do something, was too slow to do something, if I hesitated, then I would pay. So I stopped hesitating, stopped thinking. It only brought me pain. I put the blame on muggles and muggle-borns alike. They were the cause of so much hatred. He spun a tale of the things they'd done and how the life of all magical people would be better without muggles in the world. It made sense at the time. With everything I'd been taught as a child. I wasn't stupid. I just didn't care enough to fight the argument."

She heard the rustle of fabric as Sirius moved slightly towards her.

"I stopped caring about myself. About my morality. About the monster I was becoming. I had no purpose for myself. I did what I was told. I did what I was _good_ at."

"Torture. Death. It was all far too familiar for me. Easy. My magic was always at my fingertips, ready to lash out."

She could hear the self-deprecation and self-hatred in her voice even as she tried to explain what she'd done. Why she'd done it.

"Bella." Bellatrix almost jumped as she felt Sirius's whisper near her ear. She hadn't realised he'd gotten so close.

She turned round and he stepped closer meaning they were chest to chest.

"I'm trying to make things right. I'm trying to explain Sirius. I hate this. I hate that I feel as though I can't talk to you because…"

"Because what Bellatrix? You always trail off there. Every time. Tell me."

"Because I don't deserve you. Because I still can't figure you out." She refused to let her head drop. So many times she'd avoided this conversation by ducking her head and leaving the room, running away.

"Do you think I don't want you Bella? Because I think we both know that I do. That much has been obvious for a long time now."

"Do I have to be able to give you an exact list of all the reasons why I want you? Because I don't have that. But I have my feelings and you have yours and I know that they're not going to go away." His voice was raw and she had to make herself swallow past the emotions that made her struggle to breathe.

"You say you can't figure me out. What's there to figure out? Ask me a question and I'll answer it."

"You left Sirius. Why?"

"Because I didn't want to spend the rest of my life stuck in a place where I did not belong. I didn't want to be told how to live my life. I wanted to be free. Gryffindor gave that to me. I could choose my own path. Yes, I chose Gryffindor. But I didn't leave you Bella. You're the one that left. You pulled away."

"I didn't know what else to do. I was angry and I was scared." The confession feel from her lips.

"Well you don't need to be scared any more. You don't need to be angry any more. Not here."

"Not with me."

Sirius had a way of speaking in a clear murmur that felt as though he was trailing whispers along her skin.

His hands settled on her hips and she felt her back touch the wall as Sirius gently pushed her back, still staring at her intently. Waiting.

Her heart thudded in her chest and she could feel her breath hitching. It was suffocating being this close to him but she didn't want him to move away. If anything she wanted him to come closer.

"You draw me in. You pull me to you and then you push me back." This time Sirius really was trailing whispers over her skin.

His hands moved slightly from her hips, one running gently down the top of her thigh, the soft pressure of his hands making her muscles tense in anticipation, and the other hand moving up the other side of her body to brush past her waist and ribs.

His lips brushed her cheek and she tilted her head slightly.

He chuckled brazenly into her neck and she closed her eyes.

"Bellatrix." Her name was wicked on his tongue and she rolled her head slightly to look at him.

"No more pulling back. No more pushing me away. Promise me."

His fingers moved to trail across her lips and she finally managed to regain control enough of her emotions to pull him to her by his robe, pressing him as close to her as she could.

"Oh, I promise." She smirked at him, and his eyes burned with desire before he leant down and captured her lips in his own, Bellatrix arching into the kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Muriel sat in her armchair. She stared out of the window. Refusing to look at the man stood in the middle of the room.

Her old wrinkled fingers rested on the arm of her chair, their slight twitching betraying her uncaring appearance. Her sharp eyes were focused on something in the distance.

The silence was stifling.

"I gave you a choice. You re-join your family or you suffer the consequences. You chose this William Prewett."

Still she refused to look at him.

"I chose not to align myself with the Potters, and if that meant severing myself from my family then that was my business. You are the one who forced the _choice_ onto me. That wasn't a choice so don't pretend as though it was. I don't know why you were so determined I re-join them. You've never hidden your disdain for my family."

Bill's voice was icy cold and bitter. His fury wasn't evident in his motions but in his stance. He didn't wave his wand about. He didn't make violent motions. He stood completely still.

His face was one of ice and if Muriel would have looked she would have realised the young man's eyes held more than resentment. More than anger. They held hatred.

"You admit they are your family."

"As though you care."

"Of course I care." Muriel tried to counter, but realised it was a weak argument.

"Bull-shit. You don't care about them. The only reason you took any interest in me and Charlie is because we were going to be Heads of House. It's so obvious. You were always more lax on Charlie because he was only going to be Head of the Weasley name. You drilled those pureblood rules into me from the moment my parents gave you even the slightest control over me and my upbringing. You just cared about your reputation."

"You are young and foolish William. You are angry and you don't even know what you're talking about. My reputation was ruined a long time ago. I'm trying to save you."

"I don't need saving." He almost growled and Muriel stiffened, but still refused to turn and give the young man her full attention.

"You don't realise do you. I had thought your friendship with the Blacks was purely a childish one. Perhaps you had a silly, flighty crush on Charlie's little friend. I didn't know. Then you got mixed in with the Black heiress. Sirius Black and his daughter are much more trouble than they're worth. You didn't know what you were getting yourself into. That family is dark. You only have to look at their most recent drama with that Bellatrix Lestrange."

Bill bristled with indignant fury. He opened his mouth to respond but Muriel spoke over him.

"The Prewetts have been a light family for centuries. I won't have you dragging that through the mud. I won't have you corrupting it."

"That's not your choice any more."

"I am making it my choice William, and you will do as I say or I will do as I threatened." Her tone was hard and brittle, as though she was forcing herself to make it so.

"You'd make me a squib? You'd tear away my magic for something as petty as the person whom I choose to love."

Bill's voice finally rose.

Muriel raised her voice to match him.

"This is not about love William. This is about connections and the sacrifices you will have to make as Head of this Family. You will go to France and you will meet this girl. You will be polite to her family and you will not deliberately sabotage this engagement or so help me next time I will give you no such choice."

"I'm Head of House. It's my decision to forge connections. Not yours."

"That is enough. I have had enough of this conversation. I will humour you no more. You will do as I say."

Muriel fully expected Bill to act as he always did when they had these type of conversations. To storm out without another word.

"You're what? Over a hundred now. You think you have that much longer to live? You won't be here forever Muriel. This family will be in my control one day and no matter what path you try and set it on it is my choice. I won't fall for any more of your tricks."

"Tricks." Now she turned, standing as she did.

"I could take away your magic. You call that a trick?"

"You can only do so because I signed your contract. I won't be signing anymore contracts."

The threat lay between them.

"Yes you will. You will sign this engagement contract or-"

"Or I'll lose my magic. Yes you keep saying that but I keep wondering. Will you really, or are you just bluffing? Do you even have the power to do that? Oh, I know you have the position, but do you have the power?"

Muriel waited a moment too long to answer and a vicious smirk spread across Bill's handsome features.

"Well?"

"You'll go to France Bill, or perhaps we'll find out." Muriel turned away from the young man as his smirk turned into a snarl.

Bill stayed for a moment longer before he left. For once the balance between them had tipped and Muriel had been dangerously close to losing what little control she had.

Bill would figure out how to get rid of the contract sooner or later. She just had to have him married before then.

Once she felt he had disapparated off the wards she let herself slip. Her heart was beating wildly from fear and she gasped as her head spun.

She fell back into her chair.

That had been too close.

She couldn't let Bill get his way. He would align the Prewetts with the Blacks and she would not stand for it.

Not after what had happened the last time. She would be damned before she saw her family aligned with the Black's ever again.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter is very fast moving, so sorry if it's a bit disjointed.**

* * *

The Delacour home was large and airy with light ice blues and delicate whites.

The ceilings were high and the stairs wide. There were portraits and elaborate flower displays presented artfully around the entrance.

It was truly beautiful.

Bill couldn't feel much more than anger.

Muriel was here with him and that made it all the much worse than it would have been otherwise.

All his anger at being forced into this situation, at being stupid enough to sign that contract because he hadn't been thinking properly, it was all rising to the surface and Bill had to remind himself not to blow up because it was in no way the fault of the Delacours.

So Bill schooled his face into one of neutral friendly politeness and spoke in his normal tone, carefully containing his emotions.

When Monsieur Delacour guided them through to the living room to meet the rest of his family Bill politely greeted Apolline Delacour, Fleur Delacour and Gabrielle Delacour with the same politeness he had to their husband and father respectively.

Fleur was beautiful. There was no doubt to that. But Bill didn't feel any different to how he did around any non-Veela beautiful woman. Not like the tales went. Veela and even part Veela were supposed to be extremely alluring to the point men did dangerously stupid things to gain their attention.

Bill didn't feel anything of the kind around either Fleur or her mother. He assumed Gabrielle was too young for that to set in. But perhaps it was just full-Veelas that gained that sort of reaction.

It was about half an hour into the visit that it happened.

They had sat down in the living room, the Delacours had suggested they just get to know each other a bit better.

Bill accepted because it seemed as though Fleur was just as interested in this arrangement as him. It seemed to be mainly Muriel and the Monsieur and Madame Delacour talking.

Fleur was polite but she in no way appeared eager.

Bill figured he might just be able to get out of this particular encounter if she had the same attitude to him.

Muriel would have to find someone else to set him up with, though this time Bill would make it harder for her.

"You love someone else William?" Bill snapped his head to look directly at Fleur.

She was staring at him and he was frantically trying to come up with the way to answer that whilst also wondering what on earth had prompted that particular question.

The best he could get out was,

"Pardon?"

Fleur smiled slightly, just a curve of the lips, but it made Bill think she knew something he didn't.

"You didn't react to mine or mothers allure. You love someone."

Bill just stared, his mouth formed to respond but nothing coming out.

The other Delacours were staring at Fleur, her parents looked anxious in a way and he saw Muriel had stiffened dramatically.

But what interested him most was the youngest daughter's reaction.

Gabrielle was smiling. Yes, she was trying to hide it, but Bill could see.

Now he definitely suspected something was going on.

"Why do you say that?"

The quirk of the lips yet again. Brief but noticeable.

"Crushes. Weak, old romantic attachments. All can be pushed aside for the allure of a Veela. Even a part Veela." Fleur stared unwaveringly at him. "But you did not respond. At all. That means you deeply love someone. So why are you here?"

The room was utterly silent.

Bill closed his eyes. Then let out an amused sort of huff. Although he couldn't much see the humour in the situation.

"You don't seem much interested either. I doubt you're asking for an arranged marriage any more than I am." Bill turned her question back on her.

"Perhaps. But we have different reasons, no?"

"Well, that would depend on your reasons."

"I know your reasons William Prewett. Similar they may be, the same they are not."

Bill leaned forward. He had a feeling there was more to that statement than the woman in front of him was letting on. But her eyes prompted him to ask.

"You suspect. You don't know."

Fleur gave a wry smile.

"No. I know."

Bill sat up straight and folded his arms, not breaking contact with the blue eyes that glimmered with a hidden knowledge.

"What do you know?"

"Enough."

"That's cryptic."

"Would you like me to say it bluntly then?"

Bill watched as she narrowed his eyes at him challengingly and his anger that had been dissipating was replaced with caution and curiosity.

He didn't respond for a moment, just wondering what she could possibly know until suddenly it hit him.

Aurora had gone to Beauxbatons. She'd been moved up three years. She'd been at Hogwarts for the occasion of the Triwizard Tournament (however short that stay had been). The very same Tournament the woman sitting in front of him had competed in.

Fleur Delacour would have been in the same year as Aurora.

How well did they know each other? The more Bill's eyes widened with the realisation, the more Fleur's eyes seemed to glint.

Bill contained a shiver as the room suddenly became much tenser in his eyes. His throat constricted and he had to clear it with a cough before speaking.

"You're her friend?" He couldn't bring himself to say her name. Just in case he was wrong. Just in case he was just bringing himself unnecessary pain.

He was an idiot.

"Yes. Best friends. Practically sisters. I've heard a lot about you William _'Bill'_ Weasley Prewett."

Bill's jaw clenched. His eyes dropped to the ground as he soaked that knowledge in.

"All good things of course. You were her-"

" _Fleur!"_

The sharp call brought everyone's attention to the doorway, where a figure stood.

Emotive silver eyes set in a heart shaped face framed with masses of black curly hair shone out at him.

Aurora.

She looked different to when Bill had last seen her two years ago. Older. More mature.

Bill hadn't breathed since he'd laid eyes on her.

" _That's enough."_ Aurora's eyes were averted from him. _"Please."_ She spoke softly, her words directed at Fleur.

" _Aurora. I didn't know. I thought you'd gone to see Magda."_ Fleur's eyes were wide and her voice hurried, although Bill couldn't understand what she was saying.

His French was alright as long as he was speaking to fellow an English speaker who's French was just as barely tolerable as his. But he had never actually been to France before so he still had a long way to go.

" _I did. She talked to me about a few things."_ Her eyes flickered momentarily to Bill before settling back on Fleur.

The second those eyes met his was long enough for Bill to realise he _needed_ to talk to her.

This couldn't go on.

Fleur and Aurora didn't seem to have anything else to say verbally, they just seemed to be communicating silently.

Then Aurora turned slightly to look at the rest of the room's occupants. Her gaze lingered on Muriel for a while and the two woman, one young, one old seemed to stare at each other for the longest moment before finally those silver eyes met his properly for the first time since she'd entered the room.

Bill suddenly felt uncomfortable sitting and seemed to startle the rest of the room when he abruptly stood up.

But the action seemed to do something because then there was movement.

Gabrielle moved to her older sister and the elder Delacour couple shifted before moving more towards their daughters, for an explanation presumably.

Muriel also stood, intending to direct Bill's attention to her. This was not going to her plan.

When it seemed Bill was purposefully ignoring her in favour of staring silently at Aurora Muriel moved and verbalised her presence.

"William." A sharp command.

Bill ignored her.

"I forbid it. We're leaving."

"You can go." Bill murmured the response, knowing it wouldn't happen but letting his great aunt know he had no intention of leaving now.

"William." Muriel repeated sharply, a tinge of desperation frantically trying not to be heard.

Bill ignored her and instead started walking slowly with measured steps toward Aurora. Assessing her reaction.

Silver eyes followed him but Aurora made no move to step toward or away from him.

"Bill. Stop this at once."

The slight name change made no difference as Bill continued to walk towards Aurora.

It seemed ignoring her was the wrong thing to so, because then the old woman forcibly walked forward and reached out to grab him in order to apparate them both away which Bill realised just in time.

Side stepping out of her reach the young man felt his earlier anger resurface.

Bill was furious. His magic ripped clear of the restraints he had placed on it and Muriel quickly had to raise a shield charm from the (reasonably mild considering his anger) blasting hex Bill aimed at her.

That had the unintended act of sending the blast back at Bill who had to step out the way. But for her age Muriel was surprisingly quick and she had predicted that.

This time Bill couldn't dodge her clutches because the momentum of his movement to avoid the hex sent him right in her direction.

He just had time to see Aurora lunge forward as she realised what was about to happen whereas before she'd been frozen.

Then he was back at the French family house that someone in Muriel's family had owned and that Muriel had been given ownership of upon their death.

Silence reigned as Bill comprehended what had just happened.

He'd been so close and the look on Aurora's face that she'd made just before he'd been apparated away kept replaying in his mind. It was the most expressive her face had been since the first moment he had seen her not even an hour ago.

Then Bill whipped round, actual murder written over his face and his wand raised as blood pumped through his veins and a pulsing rung in his ears.

"Why. Why would you do that?" Bill had had enough. He was done with this. At the current moment in time he didn't quite care that Muriel did hold the position to take away his magic. If she did then she would face her own repercussions.

But ultimately Bill didn't think she would.

There had to be a reason why she was doing this. He would find out why, and he would find out now.

So when Muriel stayed silent Bill snarled.

"Tell me. Just tell me why. There has to be a reason for this. An actual reason. Why are you so desperate I don't even talk to her?"

"I've told you."

"Don't. Don't you dare try and pull that one on me. I deserve an explanation. After all the things you've tried to pull over my head. I'm giving you a chance here."

Muriel stayed silent for the longest time Bill thought he'd have to go through with his threat, and when she turned away from him, her back open to attack Bill tensed indignantly.

"Fine. You want an explanation. I'll tell you. What do you know about Ignatius Prewett?"

Bill frowned but answered.

"He's my uncle. Your nephew. He died years ago."

"Yes. Who was he married to?" Muriel prompted.

Realisation started to creep over him as Bill realised where this was going. He still didn't know why though.

"Lucretia Black. She and Ignatius died in an accident about fifteen years before I was born"

Here Muriel finally showed some emotion. She scoffed.

"An accident. Is that what your mother told you?"

"It was an accident. I was told-"

"He was killed! He was killed by that filthy woman." Muriel's voice was shrill and Bill almost flinched because of it.

"What do you mean?"

"She took him away from his family that's what she did. Ignatius was a loving boy. First born to his parents and he was always polite. Well-spoken. Respectful. I should know. I helped raise that boy. My brother and his wife were clueless. I'd helped my mother raise your great-grandfather. I was quite a few years older than him. Ignatius grew up the way he did because I helped raise him. I saw the changes. I saw how he withdrew. She lured him away from his family and everyone he loved. There was no-one for him when she killed him. She covered it up well. Made it look like an accident. Killed herself to cover it up."

Bill listened as Muriel slowly got more and more hysterical.

"I told them. I told them all. They called me outlandish and spiteful."

At a loss as what to do Bill listened and thought over what he'd heard.

From what he could gather Ignatius had been the closest thing Muriel had to a son. She'd never married or had children. She was too disagreeable to get along with anyone well enough for a marriage. It was a hard but true fact. So of course she would have treasured Ignatius, especially if he was how she had described. So if Lucretia Black had come along and tried to change him in any way Muriel would have gotten angry.

Bill didn't know how much of what she'd said was true. He didn't trust her. Not after everything that had happened. But it would explain her behaviour.

Also why she treat him the way she did.

"You were trying to make me into him. Into Ignatius. That's why you were so determined I be polite. Well-spoken. Respectful." He parroted the words she'd used to describe Ignatius and realised how well they fit how she'd tried to shape him. How in some ways, she had succeeded.

"You're so much like him. I couldn't let you go the same way."

For once Muriel truly sounded her age and it was that which finally made Bill lower his wand.

The young man let out a large exhale of breath.

"I am like him because that is how you tried to make me. I am not Ignatius, and I don't know how much of what you said is true, but Aurora isn't Lucretia. She's not anything like what you've described."

"She's a Black. Her family is rotten." Muriel spun around and to Bill she looked partly demented.

"You don't know them. You've built up an image of them in your head, but you don't know them. I do."

"You think you do. But you don't. I've tried to save you William. All this time I've been-"

"Wrong." Bill cut in. "You've been wrong Muriel. You wanted me to be like Ignatius and you want Aurora to be like your image of Lucretia so that you can finally get the revenge you feel you deserve. But you've only made everyone involved hate you in the process. I can tell you that Ignatius probably pulled away from you, not because Lucretia made him, but because you were too over-bearing. Too controlling. You need to accept that."

"You don't know the whole story." Muriel looked desperate. She realised she was going to lose this one.

"I don't need to. You're ruining my life. Stop this. Dissolve the contract. You have done enough damage." Bill's voice was soft and tired but determined.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Just burn the contract and say the words to release me from it. It's simple. You said you were doing this for me didn't you? Then do this for me."

When she looked to be thinking Bill leapt on the chance.

"Please Aunt."

Muriel closed her eyes. He was so much like Ignatius.

She summoned a rolled up piece of parchment from her bag, and as it unrolled it seemed to pulse gently with magic, as though it knew what was about to happen.

"I, Muriel Anette Caroline Prewett do release you, William Arthur Weasley Prewett from the contract created on the 2nd November 1994 stating you must find a wife to marry before the end of 1997."

The contract set alight as soon as she finished talking.

"Thank you."

Without any further words Bill disapparated off the grounds.

Leaving Muriel stood there, her mind blank, no thoughts, just guilt, defeat and sorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: The reunion will be next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Magda had suspected. She had suspected from the moment she first felt the girl's magic. That suspicion had only grown.

She held a horcrux. It was dormant for now. Magda suspected that to be due to the fact that the girl had never been in contact with the creator of the horcrux soul piece.

But the moment she did it would activate and the girl's mind would be at risk.

Aurora was powerful. One of the most powerful witches Magda had known in a _long_ time.

She would be important. The Blacks may have wanted to stay neutral, but they were too vital to the fight, too important to stand at the side-lines and Aurora would be at the centre of it.

Even if she didn't know it yet.

Magda may have been a citizen of France, but she knew what was going on in England, she had watched as the country fell into disarray over the years, it had been tenuous long before Voldemort came along, the balance between power tilting and sliding as the magical community struggled to stay hidden from muggles.

Something was coming and as she listened to the wind shifting gently past her ears Magda sighed.

It was always the same.

They would never truly have peace. The world was too imbalanced. It had been that way since the days of Arthur and even before that. There would always be two sides fighting, wherever it was in the world.

Magda just hoped Aurora would survive this.

* * *

 **A/N: Purposely short chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

_(Following: He just had time to see Aurora lunge forward as she realised what was about to happen whereas before she'd been frozen);(T_ _he contract set alight as soon as she finished talking.);(_ _Without any further words Bill disapparated off the grounds.)_

* * *

She'd been so achingly close.

Close enough to reach out and wrap her magic around him in a possessive embrace.

No mistake – she had been close to doing so. It had been years since she'd been so close to him, years since she'd seen him.

But she'd frozen up. Had barely been able to look at him without her magic attempting to surge out of her, simmering just beneath the surface of her skin as it responded far too easily to her emotions.

She had been too afraid that one move towards him would shatter her already straining control. She had known that if she had let it, her magic would have reached out to him and told him everything she wasn't saying. She knew because she had felt it, like an impulse or a reaction she couldn't control.

Her magic was so connected to her emotions and her deepest desires that it immediately acted on her wants rather than her logical thought. And what she had wanted upon seeing Bill had been him. Her magic pulled her to him and she didn't know if it had always done so or whether it was because she had only recently learned to access and use her raw magic to its full extent.

It had been like a massive surging of want and need and desire all mixed up with the memories of him she had spent the last two years ignoring. She had wanted to touch him, to be held by him, to have his hands in her hair and his mouth on hers.

Her thoughts weren't as innocent as they had once been. She'd grown up and rather than letting Bill go as a childhood crush her feelings for him had just developed.

As they always did.

Only now her magic was much more demanding and her emotions were far stronger.

Which wasn't a good thing at the current moment in time.

Because when Aurora was upset things tended to get damaged, either her surroundings or herself.

Right now it was her surroundings as the Delacour house shook.

 _"Aurora!"_ Fleur was wide eyed, panic in her voice, her silver blonde hair floating around her as Aurora's magic expanded.

Not wanting to hurt anyone but knowing she had to find some way to release her magic before it exploded Aurora turned and walked out of the house.

Literally, she turned and walked through a wall out of the house, like she had done with the tree exercise.

Then she kept on walking, transitioning into a run before bursting into her animagus form and racing away from the Delacour house's wards.

Once she was out of them she switched back, her magic finally released and circling around her, waiting for an outlet.

So she disapparated.

* * *

Bill apparated to the Delacour house, but he could see the moment he arrived at the house doors that everything wasn't as it had been when he had been there last.

Fleur and her family had obviously seen him coming and were waiting for him, but Aurora was nowhere to be seen.

"Please don't tell me she's gone." Bill pleaded.

"I'm sorry." She looked sorry as well. It wasn't her fault but she looked truly despairing and guilt ridden.

"It's not your fault."

Letting out a frustrated breath Bill racked his mind of where she could have gone.

He didn't come up with much.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

Fleur hesitated, obviously searching her mind for the answer.

"I do not know. She disapparated fifteen minutes before you showed up."

Bill grit his teeth. Why did they keep missing each other?

"Is there any way she could have gone home to England?" It was a thin chance but Bill didn't know anywhere else in France she could have gone that he could find her at. It was his best shot.

Fleur's face looked miserable as she opened her mouth to respond, but her father cut over her.

"Yes, I think that might be likely."

Fleur twisted round to look at her father.

 _"Papa? But I thought apparating across seas is extremely hard and next to none can even attempt it?"_

Fleur's father nodded, but replied in English.

"Apparating across countries, especially across seas is hard and highly discouraged as it requires immense amounts of magic that most people cannot access. But Aurora was releasing a lot of magic earlier and she could very easily have travelled to England with it."

 _"Surely she doesn't have that much magic though papa?"_ Gabrielle frowned.

"She does." He looked to Bill. "With her level of magic and the amount she was expelling she could have very well apparated to England."

Which then posed another problem.

"How am I supposed to get to England?" Bill's voice came out far harsher than he meant it to and he immediately looked up contrite but Fleur's father waved him off.

"I don't think you quite understand how rare it is to ever love strongly enough that a veela's allure does not affect you. I assure you there is no ill will between us, at least not on our side. We will help you to find Aurora. I have a high position in the French Ministry. You will not be questioned for taking a portkey."

As he spoke, Monsieur Delacour was summoning a rock and then proceeded to cast the portus spell on it.

"This will take you to the English Ministry of Magic, foreign inter-relations department. I will go with you to explain, they know me and you can leave quickly instead of being asked questions."

Bill stared but didn't question the man as he held the rock out to him.

"Thank you. I promise you there is no animosity on my side either."

* * *

Aurora breathed out heavily as she landed inside the wards to the Black Manor. Thankfully she was included in them and she had taken the apparation test with her fellow year mates in sixth year, and had been put on the waiting list to get both her French and English license when she turned 17, but in magical areas the Ministry didn't monitor underage magic much – if at all – and even less so in France than England. Not that it mattered. Seeing as the Manor was unplottable.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed out her frustration. She wavered slightly on her feet as the magical exhaustion set in, something she was very familiar with by this point. She wasn't, however exhausted enough to faint, but her legs were having trouble standing strong.

Having landed just outside the manor, Aurora didn't bother walking any further, just sitting down heavily on the steps crafted on the incline up to the manor building.

Knowing that her father would detect her entrance through the wards, Aurora tried to calm her sobbing. She was edging into hysteria and she knew that would only make matters worse.

Yet, it was all coming out. The years of frustration and anger. She'd found out the man she loved had loved her in return, but at the same time learnt that she could not have him. She'd left for France, to try and move on and forget, only for her best friend to become tangled in an engagement that meant she might have had to watch her marry the person she could not have. Then she was faced with the very man whom had written to her telling her she'd probably never see him again, and he had been so close. He had called her name, reached out to her and she'd done nothing. Because she hadn't known what to do. Then he had yet again been taken from her, with no knowledge of where he had gone, and too many people watching as she teetered on the edge of destruction.

Not only that, but she hadn't seen her family in too long and she missed them like a lost limb, she barely knew her baby cousin, the girl she called a sister had her own life to deal with and Aurora realised she no longer knew that much about it. Her parents had something going on between them and Aurora was once again in the dark. Her whole family whom she had once spent all her time around she hardly saw any more.

To top it off, she didn't know what they were doing about the Dark Lord. It was so important, but no one had mentioned anything about it to her. Yet it would affect not only her mother greatly, but her whole family, especially Draco and Narcissa.

"Aurora." Her father was there and pulling her into his arms like he had always done.

She couldn't stop crying, but she tried to formulate a response.

"Everything-" She breathed in erratically. "Everything is falling apart."

Her father carded his hands through her hair.

"No it's not. Breathe and tell me what happened." His voice was strong and patient. Just as it always was.

Aurora tried to talk again, but Sirius stopped her.

"Breathe. Control your breathing. Breathe with me."

He stilled her trembling, kneeling in front of her, holding her hands between his and making her look him in the eyes as he breathed, waiting for her to breath with him.

"Tell me what happened."

"Bill was there. He was right in front of me, and I froze, but he was walking towards me and he was so close, but Muriel apparated him away and I lost him again." Aurora's words came of faster and higher the more she talked until she was on the verge of hysteria again.

"Aurora. Aurora, calm. Breathe. Stop. Breathe." Her father's eyes were concerned.

Aurora hiccupped, her head fell as tears started pouring down afresh.

Sirius let go off her hands, cupping her face, pushing her hair back and drying her tears. Aurora felt a pulse of magic go through her as her father sent a wave of his magic to calm her.

It worked, and Aurora's scrambled emotions settled down – almost floating. She felt the familiar – but at the same time new – sense of her father's magic soothing her. He'd probably always done so, since she was a child, but she had never realised it before. She wondered if he quite realised himself.

Aurora let her body drop onto her father. Her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I love him." She whispered. There wasn't much else to say at this point.

Sirius sighed and Aurora knew it was because he couldn't do anything. He wanted so badly to protect her. To heal her pain. But he couldn't.

"Can we go inside?"

Sirius just pulled his daughter closer and apparated them further into the Manor.

They ended up in the living room and Sirius placed his daughter on one sofa. Kneeling beside it as she sunk into it.

"What do you need?"

Aurora smiled at her father. It was something he'd always done when she was upset as a child. Telling her that if she wanted to change something or make something better then she would have to tell him so he could help her do so. She shook her head.

"Just my family." She told him, holding onto his hand.

"Just your family, huh?" Bellatrix was in the doorway, obviously waiting to see if she should come any further.

Aurora nodded.

Her mother smiled and walked closer, leaning over the sofa to pull Aurora into a hug by her shoulders. The younger girl curled her own hands round her mother's forearms and rested her head against her upper arms. Catching sight of her father smiling at the both of them the part her that had been worrying about them lifted.

"I'm glad you two sorted your own love affairs out." Aurora gave a small smile. Not as big as usual, but still teasing.

Bellatrix smirked at her and Sirius cleared his throat.

"Really. I'm happy." Aurora looked at her dad. "You can thank me now."

Sirius rolled his eyes endearingly, but his mind was still on the state Aurora had been in only two minutes ago.

Bellatrix met his eyes, and her own thoughts were similar. She knew that Aurora rarely got massively upset over anything with the exclusion of William Prewett. Her mind was sharp and she had heard about Bill being in France about an engagement through Nymphadora who had been told by Charlie.

"I can hex someone."

Aurora sighed.

"I don't want you to hex anyone _maman_."

"Good thing. Because I still don't have a wand."

"Bella." Sirius turned to her. He would have said more, but just then Aurora turned around, breaking the embrace she was in, but turning to face Bellatrix and her father on a more equal level.

"You can have mine." Both Sirius and Bellatrix looked at her.

"What?" Her mother looked startled. An expression she hadn't seen on Bellatrix' face before.

"Not to hex anyone with." Aurora rushed to re-establish. "I don't need it. I never use it when I'm with Magda. Rarely at all now."

Sirius frowned.

"Can you be sure you won't be using it in the future? Just because you haven't used it so far doesn't mean you won't be using it at all. Aren't you doing three-years of training?"

Bellatrix stared at Sirius, who briefly caught her expression and flickered his gaze to her concernedly before focusing it on Aurora as she started to talk.

"I don't know for sure but everything I've done up to this point has been without a wand and I think Magda has just been teaching me basic manipulation, so I assume I won't be. I can ask though. Before I give you my wand fully. And you'll have to make sure it works well enough for you. And I still have the trace. Though that's never been a problem before. I don't know if it's tied to me or my wand." Aurora rushed all the information, her gaze switching between her parents as she spoke. Glad to get her mind on something other than Bill.

"It should be tied to you. That's why in muggle-borns and some half-bloods it detects accidental magic even when they haven't used their wand to purposefully perform a spell, as it's the act of magic, not the wand use that they monitor. So Bella, you should be able to." Sirius explained, obviously thinking.

Bellatrix looked stunned as Aurora held out her wand, before taking it.

"I'm giving it to you, so it should be happier to comply and our magic is similar, so hopefully it will work."

Sirius touched her arm, pulling Bellatrix's attention to him.

"Perhaps a simple levitation spell. To see how well it reacts with your magical strength."

Bellatrix snapped out of her shock, and pointed Aurora's wand at a nearby cushion, barely whispering the spell.

The object in question easily levitated on Bellatrix's command, and followed her wand movements directly as the witch easily manoeuvred the levitation cushion around the large room.

"Easy as ever. A good wand." She smiled at Aurora. Who looked proud of her wand. As odd as that seemed.

Suddenly Sirius stood up, his brow creased.

"Dad?" Aurora questioned as Bellatrix also seemed to sense something.

"Someone's apparated through the wards." Bellatrix was the one to answer.

Sirius's expression was odd. Almost like one of realisation.

"Bill." He looked to his daughter who stared back at him.

Aurora's mind was whirring. Bill was here. He'd come after her. She was still tired, but not exhausted as she had been after first apparating in.

"I can-" Her father started, but she cut him off.

"No. I'm not…" She stopped, thinking of what to say. "This has been going on for far too long. I have to see him. I can do this on my own." She got up, meeting her parent's eyes, who looked back at her.

"We'll be in here." Sirius told her.

Auror nodded, before practically running out of the room. He was outside. If she extended her magic she could feel him.

Magic pushed open the Manor doors and Aurora stepped out.

She saw him the moment she doors opened.

As she ran down the steps leading to the Manor, Bill was moving towards her.

They collided at the bottom of the stairs. Him catching her in an embrace, her arms going around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I was so stupid." Bill rambled against her hair. He had always been so much taller than her.

She moved her head, tilting it backwards so she could look at him.

"I don't care." Her voice strained. "I don't care Bill. Just please tell me you aren't going to leave again."

His blue eyes were bottomless as she stared into them. His lips parted to responded.

"I won't. I'm not. I'm here and I'm done doing what other people say. Muriel burnt the contract. I was stupid to sign it. I wasn't thinking straight. No more contracts."

"Nothing else?" Aurora asked him. The end of her question was one she didn't voice out loud. _Nothing else keeping us apart?_

Her magic was already encompassing him, and she wasn't sure whether he noticed but they were both completely swamped in her magic, and Aurora wasn't sure how much control she had over it. Her magic had never felt to sentient before. It was almost terrifying.

"Nothing."

She trailed her eyes over him. His long red hair. Freckles. Straight nose. All the same as when she'd last seen him. Except for those blue eyes. They looked different. Darker.

His hands went to lift her up at the same time she pulled him down, their lips meeting.

His right arm moved to brace her thighs, as the other went over her back, pressing him to her, tilting her head as Bill managed to pull her up higher without breaking their kiss.

He carried on kissing her, teaching her the same way he'd taught her to play the guitar. Leading by example. Bill broke the kiss to breathe, before tilting his head the other way and moving the arm that was pressed against her back to cradle her neck, leading her to tighten her own grip around his neck and shoulders.

Aurora could guess Bill had kissed other girls before, but her magic could somehow sense how invested he was by his own magic, and she knew, even if he'd kissed others before, he was completely hers now.

The thought made her lean further into Bill, forcing him to tilt his head back and lift her higher, over him. She threaded both hands through his hair, letting Bill hold her up.

Finally, she was where she had wanted to be for so long.

 _With him._

* * *

 **A/N: REUNION**

 **I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS AND GOODBYE UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS!**


End file.
